A Choice
by Mulleb
Summary: Big Macintosh had always thought he can go through life without much excitement. Until one day a strange pony offer him a chance at a journey of a life time. And he's not alone. A cocky mare and a group of colorful characters are along for the ride. But they'll soon learn that an adventure isn't as glamorous as tales make them out to be.
1. Chapter 1

Mulleb: *Pacing back and forth as Sistine rolled her eyes* Why in God name did I wrote this?

Sistine: Because you like writing and anything you write helps you become better at it.

Mulleb: Yes, I know tha, but of all the things in the world why does it have to be ponies.

Sistine: *Shrug* Well, it written and done and there no point of not posting it.

Mulleb: In all honesty I'm not agasint posting it. It just that I don't know how to feel about it? Oh well, here is my first story for My Little Pony. *Glance around nervously*

Sistine: Something wrong.

Mulleb: No, but I really hope that Pinke Pie won't come around.

Sisitine: Not much of a party man.

Mulleb: No and I hadn't seen head or tail of any of the cast. Let keep it that way for now. As for the readers enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter One

Chirping of insects was the only sound that penetrated the cool late night air. In fact, the night was so old that it was about to die away in other to give birth to a new day. The lower curve of the crescent moon glazed the horizon as if the princess of the night was tempted by the idea of keeping it out just a little longer. Stars that are usually seen only by creatures of the night, earlier raisers, and astronomers said a farewell to the moon by twinkling as it rapidly descended into the ground. Though, the setting of the moon wasn't as spectacular as that of her brighter sister. Shades of color ranging from a dark blue to pitch black filled the sky for the minutes it took the moon to disappear.

For several minutes the stars dominated the sky, but the sun proclaimed it arrival by lighting the horizon a light orange. Than the crown of the sun pocked over, coloring the sky different shades ranging from dark orange to a gentle pink. At first the sun look to be an orange, but as it drift lazily into place it will be its own shade of yellow. By than the sky would be its normal hue of blue and the stars would have disappeared.

Animals and ponies alike will struggle or spring out of sleep to face the new day with whatever emotion they had to share with the world. For one pony he had easily gotten out of bed just in time to see the sun rise. However, seeing this beauty of nature was not the reason he was up.

On the outskirt of a small, sleepy town was a lovely and will maintain farm. A dirt road made by the treading of hundreds of hooves over the years lead up to a white, wooden arch laced with two apple trees that had several apples hanging from them. Hanging from the arch by thin iron chains was a wooden board, a portion of it carved out to form an apple. To each side of the arch was fencing of same color and material that goes off for miles in both directions.

Beyond that were several buildings, the biggest being a red barn mortified into a home. Potted plants grow outside the windows and apples and vines were painted on its walls. On top of its roof was an extra room which its roof ending in a point. From that point an arrow, swinging slightly due to the wind, with a large, red, metal apple sat on top of it.

The other buildings were that one would normally found on a farm. A chicken coop set up over here and several sheds over there. In the front yard was a well, its opening cover by a slanted roof. Several fields of vegetables grew on the rolling hills that the farm called home. Hay that was either bale or put into piles were scattered all over the place.

Within the house the family that tended to this land for several generations begin to stir. At the crack of dawn they prepare themselves for another day of hard, backbreaking labor. However, one pony was already out in the fields. With a plow strapped to a yoke on his neck, he had been plowing the fields for an hour now. At the moment he paused to watch the sun breach the horizon.

It would be hard to overlook the large stallion. A dark red coat covered rolling muscle earned by many years of heavy lifting and bucking of thick apples trees. Short, shaggy, sandy mane accompanied by a bobbed tail showed his trade as easily as the yoke does. Green eyes a shade darker than his cutey mark- a light green apple cut in half located on his flank- with a mouth set in a thin line made him look solemn. A set of freckles under his eyes were a bit hard to spot from afar, but easily seen up close.

For several more seconds he stood there watching the sun before he got back to work. Tugging the plow a little to make sure it wasn't stuck, he was about to start when out of the corner of his eyes. A cyan blur dashed on by, leaving a rainbow trial behind. _Rainbow Dash_, was the single thought he had as he begun working.

At a reasonable rate he dragged the sharp blade through the earth, breaking the soil up so they could plant the crops. Which crop he didn't know, but that decision had to wait until the plowing was done. As he worked he divided his time between listing off his chores of the day and watching the cyan blur.

Dew that had gone on unnoticed started to chill his skin. Shivering slightly, the earth pony wished the sun would bring its heat a little bit faster. Already most of its bulk was over the earth, but was still changing from orange to yellow. With the change of color more light filled the sky, making it easier to see objects around him. It also helps to morph the blur in the sky into a pony.

High in the sky was a cyan pegasus doing all sort of aerial, acrobatic tricks. From the ground the earth pony couldn't tell if the pegasus was a she or he. By design most of the winged ponies were slim and even though the males were usually stockier. It was impossible to tell just a small detail where he was. However, there was only one pony he knew of who mane and tail were rainbow colored and left just a colorful trail. The image of the mare came to mind to fill in the details he couldn't see. Ruby eyes that were usually cocky, a rainbow colored lighting bold shooting from a cloud planted on her flank, and, unlike her friends, straight eyelashes.

_Rainbow Dash,_ he mused again as he kept on working. He wasn't at all surprise that the city pony was awake. Every day at this time she would come out into this general location to practice her flying skills. Based on what his sister said she planned on joining the Wonder Bolts one day. Maybe it was just his personal opinion, but the mare might have an honest shot at it. She may be tad lazy, but she sure does have a passion for flying. It was what she does best. Of what he heard she rather be flying than doing her job.

A slight frown crossed his face as he glanced over to the general location of the apple orchard. Off in the distance he could just make out the trees. _Speaking of her job, where's the rain when you need it. _Everyone in Ponyville knew that Rainbow Dash was the weather pony for the local area. For some reason in the past month and the half there hasn't been a single drop of rain- considering the fact that it was spring that got him worried. He wasn't concern about the trees, but seeds needed water to germinate. Though apples were the main product this farm produce, they do grow other crops to scrape in a little more money. It could make a different between a good year and one that they barely got by.

Then there was his younger sister, Applejack. For the past two weeks he had kept an eye on the skies due to his sister's request. Since he was out in the fields more often and doing a job that doesn't require his full attention all the time. He could afford to take quick glances upward. At the time, he didn't bother to ask about the strange request, but after a couple of days he figured out why she wanted him to do this.

Clouds by nature drift around, but the higher up in the weather making business in the city of Cloudsdale made a schedule that tells if the sky should be partly cloudy or overcast. For a month and a half the skies had been filled with thin wispy clouds and the occasional puffy clouds. And with no signs of changing any time soon.

The pegasus answer to this was that something up in the cloud making factory had broken down. Until they could figure out what the problem was her orders were to keep the clouds as they are. On the surface the explanation seemed plausible. In the past when the factory was first built there had been yearlong droughts due to the smallest of things. One gear popped out of place or one slightly jammed could do the trick. The problem with this explanation was that Fluttershy, another of his sister's friends, had just return from the city of clouds. She was visiting family and decided to see how repairs on the factory were going. To her surprise the factory had been working overtime.

The local weather pony had other reasons for neglecting her job. She may have a good reason to do this or maybe she doesn't, but for right now. All he wanted was someone to take care of the weather.

For several more hours he plowed the fields. By the time he was done the mare was gone, the sun was yellow, and his body was bathed in sweat and dirt. Coming to the end of the plot of land, he stopped right at the fence. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked to see if the lines were straight. As he looked them over he noticed that he tended to lean a little to the right. Hardly noticeable, but the lines were slanted.

Sighing, he rebuked himself for watching the pegasus a little too much. Leering wouldn't have been the word, but he knew that his eyes lingered a little too long on the mare. Granny Smith, his grandmother, told him it wasn't wrong to look at mare over. But unless he was planning to do more than that he shouldn't be staring at them.

His worries of staring were put aside when a low rumble from his gut reminded him he had a light breakfast. _Better get home and grab a bite to eat_. Taking himself off the plow, he made a mental note to put it away later before trotting back to the house.

When the house came into view he found that someone was waiting for him in front of it. An orange earth pony mare, wearing a cowboy hat, stood by a food stand filled with apples. She swing her head from side to side, green eyes likes his own scanned the area. A blonde mane kept neatly together by a red hair band at the end of it, she done the same thing to her tail, went back and front over her shoulders. On her flank three red apples in a pyramid formation stood out proudly. Much like her older brother, years of bucking trees and moving heavy loads could be seen due to the well devolved muscles in the legs and back.

She kept on shaking her head until her eyes settled on the incoming stallion. "Morning Big Mac," said Applejack with a southern drawl. "You had been working out in the fields?"

"Eeyup," he said in his low, rough voice.

Smiling, the cowfilly said, "Good to hear, but I wish you picked another day to wake up early." Tilling her head at the stand, she said, "I need you to go into town today and sell these apples." The slightly movement of his facial expression turn into what could pass as questioning look. "I need to take Granny Smith into town to get her checkup and you know how distrusting of doctors she was."

A slight nod of his head confirmed that statement. It wasn't that Granny Smith doesn't trust doctors. It was more on the lines of she still liked to believe she was fit enough to get on without them. "Who's going to watch over Apple Bloom?" The youngest of the three siblings Apple Bloom was a filly that needed to be look after. She was not problematic or anything liked that. She just another energetic filly that get into trouble without trying to.

"She already offs to school and this afternoon, she staying over at Rarity to play with Sweetie Bell." A serious look came over her face as she asked, "Had R.D been out over the fields?"

"Eeyup."

"Was she doing anything with the clouds?"

"Ennope."

Sighing, the mare said, "Sometime I wish being the Element of Honesty give me some special ability to get the truth out of others."

"Don't we all," he replied with a small smile.

Returning the smile with one of her own, she gave a slight nod as she said, "Diffidently would make life easier. Now stop yakking and go take a quick shower. No one is going want be in a country mile of you must less buy apples smelling like that." A sound of glass crashing came from inside the house followed by an old voice cussing a bowl out. Both of them glance that way as the younger sibling said, "I better go check that out. See ya later."

Applejack dashed inside shouting something on the line of what just happened and was Granny alright. The stallion watched his sister leave before glancing over at the stand. A feeling of dread built up in his chest as he looked it over. He had always hated it when he had to man it. Business wise he had no problem, but it was the interaction with other ponies that he didn't care for. But the apples needed to be sold and he knew it wouldn't be that bad. All he needed to do was put on a friendly face and say the few necessary words to get in a decent day pay.

With that in mind he head inside to clean this morning sweat and dirt away. After a quick shower he stole a freshly made muffin off the kitchen counter and made off without anyone seeing. Back at the stand he quickly gulped it down before placing the stand harness on his back. Than with little trouble he walked through the arch that welcome all and headed toward town.

It doesn't take long to get from the farm to town. Depending on the gait, the longest it could take would be ten minutes while the shortest more like five. Since the stallion was going at a leisurely pace it would most likely be the sooner. He didn't mind in the less for during this time he was alone in his thoughts.

The dirt road which he was on doesn't pass anything of great interest. Except for the bridge that crossed a nice size creek there was nothing to worry about. All that was around him was a plain of lush green grass with a tree dotting the landscape. Off in the distance one could see hills and mountains that lined the horizon. On one of the tallest mountains, seeming to be sticking out of its side was the city and castle called Canterlot. From there Princess Celesta and her younger sister, Princess Luna co-ruled all of Equestria and governed night and day.

A nice sight to look at from afar, but Big Mac had heard of ponies who visited it describing it as one of the most beautiful cities on Earth. Though, he wouldn't have known for he never been there before. Working on a farm doesn't allow him to travel much. The only time he does was for family reunions and even than none of them was in the big cities.

Coming upon the bridge, his thoughts turn on that of the farm. Sweet Apples Acres, the reason that Ponyville even exist. Started by his grandma's parents the property had been passed down from hooves to hooves for three generations. Either his sister or he will become the fourth generation to own it. As soon as Granny Smith pass away that is.

Now that was a bitter sweet thought. When he was a colt his mother died a few days after giving birth to Apple Bloom. Nobody knew why it happened. Just a few days to the birthing she was as healthy as any pregnant mare could be. The death came as a surprise to everyone. Needless to say it hit the family hard, but his father was hit the hardest.

He still remembered the day Ma died. Surrounded by love ones she held in there long enough to tell her family her final words. Pa had been holding her hooves when the light left her eyes. As soon as she died Pa fall into a deep depression. At first everyone thought it was just the natural grieving that a husband should be doing. However, as time went on it became clear that something on that day died with Ma.

For a year the widower with the help of Granny worked the farm and cared for the three siblings. Truthfully, if it haven't been for the old mare Pa probably wouldn't had lasted that long. One morning just before Big Mac and his sister head out into the fields. Granny told Applejack to go wake up Pa. It wasn't unusual for him to sleep in late after a restless night. So there was no reason for alarm when the filly went up to his room.

When Applejack came galloping back, tears streaming from her eyes, shouting, "Something wrong with Pa! He won't wake up!" It was more or less expected by the old mare. Later that day a doctor came to cheek the corpse. She ruled it off as a heart attack that took him during the night. He didn't suffer at all. Though, if one were to ask one of the family members they would have said 'His poor broken heart got tired of waiting and gave out so he could be with the one he loved.'

Since none of the siblings were old enough to inherit any of their parent's property it was signed over to Granny. The logic was that the mare was already well advance in age. By the time the two eldest children come of age she would be close enough to death that she could give the farm away when she thought either of them was ready.

As it was the farm might as will belong to either Big Mac or Applejack. For some time now they had been doing a majority of the work load. Heck, the cowfilly might as well be the face of Sweet Apple Acres. However, Granny was still the legal owner of the property. It was for her to choose who will become the new owner.

Stopping on the middle of the arched, stone bridge, the stallion peered over his shoulder. The stand blocked his view, but he knew he should be able to see the farm from here. _If Applejack came to own the farm would I really mind? _After a few seconds of mulling over it he came up with a simple answer. No. Probably be disappointed that he wasn't picked, but he wouldn't hold a grudge over it. If he had to work under his sister for a few more years so he can save up the money to get his own farm. Then he would be more than happy to do so. He wasn't afraid of doing hard work.

Thinking this over, he frowned slightly as a ping of sorrow echoed in his soul. What was that about? He wasn't going to be upset if he needed to work to get his own... There it was again. It was very faint, but it was there alright.

It would seem that for some reason he wasn't fully commented into settling for a life of a framer. But that can't be right. He was a simple stallion who wanted the simpler things of life. He loved tending to the fields, watching plants grow, get down and dirtier, feed the animals and everything that goes with the life style. Sure there were hardship with the occupation, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Shaking his head in hope to clear away the unwelcoming feeling, it seemed to grow a little stronger when he spotted Canterlot. _Go away,_ he demanded with little success. It kept on pinging some more before he decided to ignore it. There were better things to do than worry over a feeling he doesn't understand. Though, between soul searching and selling apples he didn't know which were the lesser of two evils.

After walking for another five minutes he spotted the edge of town. Ponyville, a little town that had almost anything a pony would need. Two stories buildings built from hard wood with straw roofs was the norm, but there were variety to the mix. Open to the world were flower and vegetable gardens beside ponies' homes, telling of her or his worry about thieves. Here and there trees were planted to beatify the town. Some of the businesses or stands that were all over town advertised their wares by hanging wooden signs from roofs or poles. Morning ponies of all three races- earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasuses- were already out on the street in force and if one stop to count the males to female ratio. It would seem that the stallions were badly outnumbered by the opposite sex.

As the farmer strolled into the center of town a few of the ponies give him a friendly wave. Acknowledging each wave with a quick nod, he would than pick up the pace a little more. Thankfully, only a few chose to give him a second glance. It wasn't at all surprising. Though the entire town had heard of Applejack's big brother only a few actually knew him. He spent more time on the farm than he does in town, giving little chance for anyone to get to know him. An arrangement he doesn't really mind that much.

Soon enough, though not fast enough for the farmer, he found himself in town square. Town square was more of a circle than a square. House surrounded the area at its perimeter on three sides while a river cut off the square to the south, land on either side of the water connected by several stone bridges.

Within the square were two noticeable structures. The first one was town hall itself. A tower like structure its cylindrical, white walls consist of its first two stories while a cone shaped, brown shingled roof made up the third which had a viewing area half way up. Each floor led out to a patio which may explain how the roof can be wider than the floor below it. Arched purple windows were all over the building, giving a pony a three hundred and sixty degree view of town from within. On ground level stairs lead up to a raise platform.

The second landmark was a purple fountain of a mare standing on top of a sphere. While one of its legs was on the sphere, it giddily kicked the other three in the air. Its smiling mouth was open but no water sprayed out. On its back was a cloth of some sort. How long that statue been standing there no one was really sure, but someone must be taking care of it for it was quite clean since birds love to use it as a perch.

Other than those two building there were some flagpoles scattered all over the place. A few colorful tents clustered together stood off to one side. A few other stands were also about, but other than that the square was pretty much empty.

As the day goes by the area will become the social gathering it was meant to be. For now most ponies were still getting ready for the day. The place was the next thing up from being deserted, which meant that Big Mac could pick any spot he wanted without much trouble. Taking refuse under a nearby tree, he placed the stand just so that when the sun get higher in the sky. He would benefit from the shade that the tree had to offer later today.

Once he was in place he got behind the stand and stood there. The first couple of hours were as slow as molasses in the middle of winter. A few ponies came by and decided to buy an apple for breakfast, but for the most part the farmer was left staring at the skies. He stared at the unrelenting clouds, willing them to do something more than float around. Sadly, only a pegasus could control the weather and he haven't seen one up in the air.

He hated it when he had nothing to do. At the farm there were always something to keep one occupied. With this stand he had to wait for someone to come to him. Not saying he was an impatient pony, but he didn't like it when he felt he was wasting time. _You're not wasting time,_ he told himself as he looked at the ground. He doubted there was any wheat which he could chew on, but it didn't hurt to look.

_ Just wait till noon come around and there be plenty of ponies who be looking for something to eat. _

"Good morning A.J," said a feminine voice, ripping him from of his thoughts. "I would like to order the usually."

Standing in front of him was a lavender unicorn reading a thick, brown leather book that covered her face. He could see her horn pocked out of a dark purple mane with a strip of pink running through it. A pink glow engulfed the levitating book as the unicorn absentmindedly read on. On her flank, was a pink spiked star with several smaller white stars surrounded it.

"I would love to do that Miss Twilight," said the farmer with a small smile. "But I think you have confused me with another pony."

The book went over the unicorn's head to reveal for a split second a set of confused, violet eyes. "Big Macintosh," said the unicorn as a light blush shined on her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see you."

After surpassing a chuckle, the farmer said, "It's quite alright Miss Twilight." A quick glance at the book gave him an idea to resolve the embarrassment. "What are you reading?"

Her face lighted up as she thrust the book toward the farmer. "A novel I found the day before," she said, excitement lacing her voice. "When I found it I thought it was just another autobiography about somepony." Big Mac looked the cover over to found a title. On the spine he found imprinted in the wrinkle leather in bold silver writing, _Tales of the Silver Clan__. _"Instead I found a book that tells of ponies who had explored the world outside of Equestria."

There that same pinging feeling again. "Now that sound mighty interesting," said the farmer, meaning every word.

"Trust me when I say I can't put this book down." Of what he heard of the mare, that wasn't saying much. As if insulted, the book hovered back to the unicorn. The pages started to rustle as she scanned through them. "Earth ponies who can wield magic, areas in the world where weather can't be control, and ponies who eat other ponies in cultural rituals is just a few of the things that is so interesting." Rustling of pages came to a sudden stop as the unicorn said, "Here it is."

More or less shoving the book into his face, the farmer got the terrible delight of having a well done sketch of a snarling Serbian tiger in his face. "The best part is that it got pictures! Some are better defined than others, but..."

The more the unicorn talk the stronger the pinging feeling in his chest grew. "Excuse me Miss Twilight," said the farmer, hating to interrupt but saw that the mare wasn't going stop any time soon. His voice was slightly muffled due to the book. "As much as I like to chat I got costumers waiting and your holding up the line."

That got her to quiet up real quickly. Glancing over her shoulders, she saw that there was indeed about half a dozen ponies waiting on her. With an unease laugh, she said, "Oops, sorry." To the farmer's joy she pulled that awful picture away from his face. "I'll take two apples please."

"That will be two bits per apple," said the farmer as he put a hoof out. Nodding her head, the unicorn used magic to levitate four bits into the hoof. At the same time the unicorn picked up the two apples with her levitation spell. "Nice doing business with you," he said as he put the four golden coins away into the stand.

"Same here," said Twilight as she turned to leave. Pausing for a second, she turned her head toward the farmer with a worried expression. "Applejack isn't hurt or anything like that, is she?"

"Ennope," he said, in a cool and calm manner.

The worry give way to relief as she asked, "So why are you manning the stand today?"

"Granny needed a checkup," he said, believing the answer would do.

Apparently, it was for the mare gave a knowing nod. "Okay than. Well, have a good day." With that said she left, which cause a few of the ponies in the now ever growing line to mutter.

_Guess today job had just started,_ thought the farmer as he greeted his next customer. For the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon he was quite busy. There hadn't been an endless line of ponies, but even during the low point of the day. About eight minutes or so someone would come over to buy an apple. By the time he was ready to pack up he earned a decent day wage. It hadn't been that bad either. Well, once when a highly energetic pink pony came over she talked nonstop for nearly half an hour before buying one measly apple. Half of the time he couldn't make sense of what she said.

Overall the day hadn't been wasted. So instead of packing up immediately he thought to hang around a little longer. What compelled him to do so, he had no idea. Maybe he thought he could scrape in a little more money. Every bit does help keep the farm going. Though, ever since Twilight showed him that book he wondered if he could get his hooves on it. It truly does sound interesting. Than why was he standing there, stalling? Early today he could have told himself that he can't leave the stand unattended, but now with the sun far in the west. It wouldn't take long to go over to the library and check the book out. That is, if the unicorn was done reading it.

At the moment a few groups of ponies occupied the town square, but none of them glanced toward the farmer's stand. Big Mac gazed at the sky again, hoping he would spot a rainbow streak taking care of the clouds. A couple of fillies were toying around with a ball and a colt was walking alongside his mother. It was peaceful and quiet, a day without something going wrong; a usually day for the town.

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes," sang a deep voice, scattering the silence. "She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes." For some reason the voice seemed to draw ponies' attention to the singer. Whoever was singing didn't have a great voice- it wasn't terrible either- but it had a strange accent to it that gave it a certain charm.

Big Mac was no exception for he looked as will. The sight that greeted him for a moment or two did not compute. Strolling this way, across the bridge, was an average size pony dressed in a tux pulling a large, topless, wooden wagon behind him. Of the stallion fur that could be seen was snow white, while his well brushed mane and tail a dusty gray. Bright silver eyes filled with mirth scanned the area over as he strolled in.

Due to the dull red jacket's long tails one couldn't see his cutie mark. Along with the jacket- which doesn't seemed to be wrinkled by the harness on his back- was a white undershirt, a red bow tie, black shiny shoes for each hoof, and a red top hat with a white piece of cloth around its mid-section. Strip to his back, above the harness, was a long black cane with both ends colored a bright white.

As said before he was pulling a large wagon. It was made out of a light brown wood that seemed to be toasted under a flame. Though, the wagon on closer examination wasn't topless. Actually, there seemed to be no opening in it. It looked as if someone built a large rectangular box and decided to put wheels on it.

All the while to complete the absurd scene the pony kept on singing. "She'll be driving six white horses when she come," he sung the next verse; oblivious to the fact that ponies were watching him. He sung the verse a couple more times before coming to a stop in front of town hall. The singing lowered into a soft humming as he threw the harness off his back. Taking a few steps away from the wagon, he pulled a monocle from a pocket on his jacket and placed it above his right eye.

For some reason he glance the area over as if getting a good look at it for the first time. With a nod of his head accompanied by a kind smile he took the cane off his back and got on his hind two legs. Walking with such ease that can only be done after many hours of practice, he went up to his wagon and jump on top of it.

By now, the strange pony had gotten everyone, who was in the town square, attention. A few ponies from within nearby buildings even stop what they were doing to take a quick peek outside. With one last glance around the square the strange pony never waning smile grew a little bigger. Without warning he whacked the end of his cane hard against the wagon's side. The first loud thud caused several ponies to flinch. The second thud hushed anyone who had been muttering. The last thud brought the wagon to life.

A faint blue glow that could only be magic tainted the wood. Wood groaned as its sides expanded upward and outward. The wheels shrink a little for the newly form large opening to be just below a normal pony eye level. A door with a wooden handle formed on the new south facing wall. Carved into the door was an image of a two coins over lapping the other. When the blue glow subsided the wagon had transform into some type of store.

The ponies who were in a position to see into the opening could tell that it was store because of the items inside. On a counter was a gray metal cash register that looked brand new. Beyond that was what could only be called exotic. Placed on shelves in a neat order were things that few ponies- or at least those ponies- had ever seen. On one shelve there was a mask of a snarling creature which can only be described as a black and yellow pig with three horns above blood red eyes. Beside that was a shrunken head of a bull, its neighbor several pieces of jewelry made out of bones. Statues, jewelry, rugs, books, furs, clothing- from elegant dresses to simple straw hats- pottery, and much more were display. And all of them had a price tag to them.

At first, Big Mac thought that stallion was a unicorn, but when he took off his hat and gave a deep bow. No sign of a horn pock through that well-kept mane, meaning an earth pony just than did the impossible. "Good afternoon Ponyville," said the stallion as he straightened himself up. Though the smile had yet to crease, the farmer for some reason didn't found it disturbing. In fact, he found it every welcoming and a bit disarming.

"It is an honor today to come along just a fine little town." Placing the cane in front of him, he lend on it as he gave his monolog. "For those who can see I have brought to you today items that one won't see every day." Several ponies looked tempted to come closer, but a former visit of two brothers had made them a little wry. "Don't be shy. I won't bite unless you try to steal something."

The strange pony chuckled a little as if he told a funny joke, but what he said had a positive effect. The bravest and curious among the ponies trotted right up to the store to get a closer look. As those ponies moved in Big Mac kept his place behind the stand. A more rational side told him to stay where he was just in case a pony tried to take an apple. However, curiosity was pestering him to see what wonders this pony may have.

It didn't help that the ponies that got right up to the store started to oh and ah. "Those things are interesting, no?" asked the strange pony, lending dangerously over the edge of the roof. "Would anypony mind to make a deal?" A congregation of yes followed. "Then please make way as I come down." That was the only warning he gave before he jumped off the store's roof. Ponies quickly got out of the way as he landed in a crouch.

He didn't stay there long. He hopped through the window and got behind the counter. "Give me a moment to change into something more appropriate," he said, as he ducked down. On the wall to the right a white buttoned up shirt, apron, and a square straw hat hung by a peg. A hoof quickly took them down and replaced them with the clothing he was just wearing.

Ten seconds later the strange pony reappeared in his new outfit. The only thing that hadn't change was that he still wore the monocle. "Now," he said, clapping his shoeless hooves together, "who will be my first costumer of the day?"

While the strange pony was doing this Big Mac was pondering if he so go over or not. After several more seconds of debating he decided to take a risk of leaving his stand. At a slow pace he walked over to the hushed crowd as the strange pony waited for someone to come forth.

"I'll like to see your wares," said a feminine voice within the crowd.

"Then come forth," replied the strange pony. "No one is stopping you." A grass green unicorn with a red mane and brown eyes step forward. As she examined his produces he said, "Please, take your time. There is much to choose from and a pony only got so many bits."

A minute went by before the unicorn said, pointing a hoof, "What is that over there?"

Glancing toward where the hoof was pointing, his gazed fell upon a painting. The painting was of a harbor filled with ships with a foreign looking city in the background. "That's my dear," he said as he went to retrieve it, "is a picture of Singapore's harbor sometime in the nineteenth century."

It wasn't a large painting, but it was a little wider than the pony that was carrying it. He stumble a little as he walked back to the counter, but managed without incident. Placing the item on the counter, he peered around the picture to speak with the costumer. "As you can see it is painted with nice colors." Flipping it around, he said, "No signs of damage or fungi. Only painting known to exist though the artist isn't well known. Every heard of Yellow Brush?" That got him a blank stare. "No? Not at all surprising. He was more popular in the Far East."

The unicorn looked the painting over before saying, "How much does it cost?"

For the first time the smile faded away into a thoughtful expression, but his eyes still made him look jubilance. "I'll be very frank with you. The price is negotiable, but let say the starting price is at two hundred and fifty-three bits."

"One hundred and seven-five is more like it," said the unicorn, apparently was no stranger to haggling.

"Not possible," said the businesses pony with a shake of his head. "Two hundred and thirty."

"One hundred and eighty."

Back and forth the two went until the businesses pony finally said, "Two hundred bits and no lower."

"Are you sure you can't go one hundred and ninety," egged the unicorn.

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head. "Two hundred bits or you can go half way across the world yourself to find a similar painting."

After a few seconds of thinking the unicorn asked, "Are you sure that there no other painting somewhere in Equestria."

"My dear mare," said the stallion with a small smile. "You already know the answer to that."

A few more seconds of thinking got the unicorn to extend a hoof out. "Two hundred bits it is then."

Wrapping his leg around her leg, the two shook as the strange pony said, "Now I hope you have those bits in cash. I will not be accepting any credit or check."

"Understandable," said the unicorn as she took her hoof back. "Just give me a moment to get your payment." The unicorn dashed off, leaving a very please business pony behind.

"After a hundred years in the family I finally got rid of the thing," said the strange pony to a watching crowd. "Does anyone else like to buy something?"

"Excuse me," said a yellow pegasus who was standing right now to Big Mac who was standing near the back of the crowd. "But what do you mean by that last statement."

"Exactly what I said," said the business pony as he give the painting one last look over. "This painting had been my family for over a hundred years. Some of the junk I have in here is nearly three times that old."

"Junk," asked filly, a little worried that all that she was seeing was fake.

"Don't worry little one," said the business pony as he looked at the crowd, that disarming smile back in its place. "My family had always sold genuine artifacts. However, to me these things value only count when it comes to money."

While the ponies tried to decipher the meaning of that statement, Big Mac was eager to ask a question. Usually, the big stallion was a shy pony who rather not be noticed. However, saying nothing won't get him what he wanted. "Excuse me sir," he said, being careful to use the right words. "It fine and all that you come to sell your items, but if you plan on staying awhile. It would be kind of ya to give us your name."

The question draw every pair of eyes on him expect for the pony that the question was directed to. "How rude of me," said the business pony, his smile solidifying into the equivalents of a neutral expression. Turning to face the farmer, those silver eyes never lost their mirth as he looked him over. "Silver Dollar the Third was the name my parents gave me. Though..."

He was interrupted by the green unicorn who rushed toward him with a levitating bag. "Here the cash as promise," she said, huffing a little. The bag was roughly placed on the counter before the now proclaimed Silver Dollar. Laying the painting down, he quickly looked into the bag and picked it up. "Thank you for your business," he said as he placed the bag under the counter. "But before you go," he added as the unicorn careful levitated the painting up. "How about I offer you a deal of a life time?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want anything else," she said as she began to walk off.

"Really," he said nonchalantly, "than I guess it won't be possible to take you half way across the world if you refused to listen."

"What?" she exclaimed as she stopped in mid-step, vocalizing everyone thoughts.

"In truth," said Silver as he exited the store through the door, "that my true intentions of coming here. Not to recruit you per say, but the offer still stand." Standing horizontal to the crowd, the outfit he was wearing allowed them to see his cutie mark. On his flank was an image of a map being hold down by four golden coins at each corner.

Facing the crowd he said, "I will be more than happy to sell- I'll also be willing to buy items- during the duration I'm here. How long that is I'm not sure. However, looking for ponies for a world tour is the reason I came. This,"- pointing to store- "is a wagon filled with memory of mostly those who are long gone. Among my family, it is a sin to let just petty things to get in the way of making our own memory. And that is exactly what I plan on doing. To travel the world to see it glories and it blunders. Any of those who would like to try to become one of my employees are more than welcome to. We'll talk about the expenses and all that when the time comes, but for now all that is needed to know that anyone can apply at the hotel where I'm staying. If anyone has a quick question, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"How long will this trip take," yelled the farmer for reasons he doesn't know of.

"Two and a half years to three years at most," said the business pony as he looked the crowd over. Many of them were a little surprise by the news. "When I said I'm traveling the world I wasn't kidding. For some of you that may seem like a long time, but trust me. Roll the dice and see what happen." The smile softened to that of glee. "It's a gamble one must take." Saying no more on the topic, he went back inside his store and added, "Now, who's my next costumer."

Once the business pony was done with his speech, most of the ponies stayed to check out his wares. A few decided that the day was over and went home. Big Mac thought that was a good idea as well. He walked back over to his stand and after one quick search for missing apples he hitched it to his back.

For some reason his heart felt a little heavier as he left town that day. Why that is he wasn't sure. He was sure it was because of Silver Dollar giving a chance of exploring the world. Though, he doesn't know why that was. Even if he wanted to take the job there was no way he could just abandon the farm for three long years.

As his thoughts tormented him on the way home at less two issues were settled. Tomorrow, he was going into town and getting a certain book from a lavender unicorn.

* * *

Mulleb: Before anyone get on my back for calling their world Earth or using a 'human' place. I just like to say that I'm not good with names and what else am I suppose to call their world. Not Equestria which I must note is a country rather than the name of the world.

The main six: *From out of nowhere.* We're going to taveling the world!

Mulleb: *Nearly had a heart attack as he jump a foot in the air.* Where in the world did you six come from?

Pinkie: The door was left open, silly. So we invite ourself in. *Hop right up into Mulleb's face.* So who are going to travel the world.

Applejack: *Grab Pinke by the tail with her mouth and pulled her back to give Mulleb some space.* My best guess is that one of the ponies is my brother based on the story. Whoever else it is will be told later on.

Rarity: Oh, you must pick me my dear. Imagation all the different clothing and fanishon designers there all.

Pinkie: Or the many sweets.

Twlight: Girls, I'm sure whoever he choose will be the best pick.

Fluttershy: *Whispering* W-well, I would like...

Sistine: *Interupting* Before anyone, man or beast, decide to became the writer let remember none of you are. *Shaking her head* As for the readers please review. Flames, good criticism, and comments are welcome. Also, if anyone is good with coming up with new names for the MLP world. Don't be afriad to share them with us. We'll give whoever gave us the name credit for it. And finally, have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulleb: Here more writing about ponies and for some reason I feel like I moving along slowly.

Sistine: Probably because there isn't any violence happening yet. Take a look at the last two stories you write and one would found that you have a violent mind.

Mulleb: *Smiles.* Hey, it not my fault people like violence.

Rainbow Dash: *Reading A Switch-A-Roo* Go Maka! Show those assholes who boss.

Sistine: Apparently, tomboyish ponies like it as well. You do know that Maka a villain in that story right?

Rainbow Dash: Who cares!? Crazy Maka is insane in a good way.

Mulleb: Does that even make sense? Oh well, I will admit that this new pace is a bit refreshing. Everything doesn't have to be fast and ferocious. Enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter Two

In the past week Big Mac had made more excuses to make trips into town than he had at any point in his life. However, he also finished his mourning chores before the sun raise and hurriedly got the evening work done before anyone could complain. On the first couple of days Applejack didn't pay the sudden change of behavior much attention. Though she loved her big brother, she thought him lacking in the social department. Hardly had any friends and there isn't a mare to speak of. It wasn't right for a young stallion like her brother to slave away in the fields all day thinking that the farm was first to everything else.

To make matters worst she felt partly guilty for this behavior. While she does do her fair share of the work she also took a lot of time off to be with her friends. Sometimes there was something she wanted to do so badly she would ask her sweet brother if he could do her work for the day. Not once did he have to agree to take on her load, but every time he would give her an 'Eeyup'. No complaints, no favors, and no ill muttering came out of those lips. He was more than glad to take the extra work as long as she was happy.

So when he asked her if he could go into towns to sell apples again she was mildly surprise but pleased as well. Something or someone was attracting the stallion back into town. Whatever it was had her curious, but she didn't want to scare him or make him feel uncomfortable. So she gave a smile and a nod of her head. He didn't show it, but she could tell he was happy. After seeing him off, she spent the rest of her day tending to the farm.

Only time she took a break from her work was during lunch and when she fetched her sister from school. The moment she stepped into town she knew something was out of the usually. The streets were deserted and most of the stores were closed, but there no signs of danger. Glancing into several windows, she saw a few ponies home, but they didn't seemed distress.

She would have learned the reason of this if her path took her through town square. It wasn't until she met her sister at the little, red school house did she learn anything. Three young fillies were out on the playground, waiting for their legal guardians to pick them up. Apple bloom, a yellow earth pony wearing a red bow in her red mane, orange eyes was glued to her two companies.

A light gray unicorn with mulberry and grayish pink mane was lowering and raising her voice in a beautiful, melodic fashion. In front of her a blue doll dressed as a ballerina was dancing to the sound of her voice. Though the doll seemed to be made of a shiny glass substance its movements were as limber as that of flesh. To say its performance was anything short of amazing would be an insult.

Not to far away from the unicorn to her right an orange pegasus with fuchsia mane and purple eyes was concentrating her attention on a board under her hooves. The board was made from a dull gray plastic shaped into a large crescent. The pegasus forelegs were planted squarely on both sides of the board while her wings were spread out. Under her breath she said something that sound foreign. The board glow a bright orange and a gust of air propelled the pegasus upward.

For a moment Applejack nearly panic for she knew that the filly couldn't fly. However, the fear quickly subsided. She was only a little more than half a dozen yards in the air and instead of falling to the earth like a rock. Her wings were spread out so she could glide over a short distance. It wasn't flying, but it was the next best thing. Near the end of the flight the pegasus tried to do a somersault. There wasn't enough space between her and the ground and she landed hard on her back. Not hard enough to do any harm for she sprung right back onto her hooves with a massive grin plastered on her face.

As the pegasus dashed back toward the board Applejack announced her arrival. "Hey girls! Where you get the fancy toys?" They were so absorb with what they were doing the fillies were surprise to see her. The pegasus came to a halt in front of her board while the singing stopped abruptly. With the singing the doll came to a stop on one hoof while its two fore hooves were arched over its head.

"Hey big sis," Apple Bloom called out once she recognized who she was. "Do you mind if I stay a bit longer? Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo new toys are so fun to watch."

"Maybe for a few more minutes," replied the cowfilly as she took a closer examination of the doll. "I'm must say I never seen something like this before. How were you able to move it without using any magic Sweetie Belle?"

The grayish pony gave a shrug. "Beats me. Mr. Dollar said that this is a device European singers use to help with their singing. The better a pony sing the more elegant the movements became." To prove her point she started to sing a little piece that the cowfilly wasn't familiar with, but with the filly's voice it was delightful to listen to. The doll agreed for it started to move once more with fluid like movement. When she stopped singing the doll stopped as well. "Now you try."

Wanting to see if what Sweetie Belle said was true she sang a little folk tale off the top of her head. Her voice wasn't at all terrible but compare to the unicorn it was weak. The doll moved once more, but unlike before with its beautiful movements. It jerked it way across the grass with little grace.

"Guess it doesn't like my voice," she joked as she stopped.

"That what Mr. Dollar said," said the unicorn with a giggle. "He thought that I'll have more joy from it than he had."

Though Applejack wondered who this Mr. Dollar was, she turned her attention onto the pegasus. "And that thing would be?"

"A lunch pad," exclaimed Scootaloo as she bounced onto it. "It supposed to help pegasus fillies to get the feel of the air by lunching them up. All you do is put your legs out like this, spread your wings out, and say"- she shouted- "levantar!" A gust of wing tossed the pegasus once more into the sky. Like before she glided for a couple dozen feet. This time, however, she was able to execute a clumsy somersault before making a decent landing.

Running back over to them, she said, "I would offer you a try, but this thing is not really made for you."

Nodding her head, she said, "Pretty neat, but where do you get it?"

"Mr. Dollar gave it to me after Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and I helped him out this morning," she replied. A little too late she realized she might need to explain herself.

"This morning," Applejack asked sternly with a raise eyebrow to her little sister, "as in this morning when you should be in school."

"It was nothing like that," exclaimed Apple Bloom as she spun around to face her sister. "We didn't skip school or anything. My friends and I were heading straight for it when we run into Mr. Dollar. He was heading to town square and he bumped into us. He wanted our help to spread the word that he was in town, but we told him we needed to go to school. Instead of saying goodbye he asked where our school was and we take him here. After talking to Miss Cheerilee we were excused for the morning as long we make up for it later."

Pointing to the objects, she said, "And we told anyone who would listen to us about him. There were so many ponies at town square that he wanted to award us. We could either get paid in bits or get an item with equal value." Turning her neck around, she bent over and turn her head back to show a small cloth bag in her mouth. Putting it down, she continued, "Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo got new toys. I on the other hand went for the bits."

"If I were to asked Miss Cheerilee to validate this story would she agree that this is true?"

"Yes," exclaimed the Cutie Mark Crusaders in union.

"She still in the school house doing whatever teachers do after school," said Sweetie Belle, a little worried that the cowfilly wouldn't believe them.

After a few seconds of examining innocent faces, Applejack trotted into school to found the teacher where she should be. A quick hello and a little chat in how well Apple Bloom's grades were, was needed in order to be polite. Following that was a tale that confirmed the fillies' story. Yes, a charming, young stallion by the name of Mr. Dollar came in to ask if several of her students can assist him. At first she was a little suspicious of him, but he was just a kind pony. He even invited her for dinner if she had some time free to do so.

Intrigued by this stallion Applejack asked her what he wanted help with. Nothing much, just wanted them to spread word that he setting up shop in the town square. Of what he told her he was selling exotic items to help fund a trip he's about to make. He also was looking for anything that can only be found in Ponyville.

The cowfilly thanked the teacher for the information and headed back outside to tell her sister it was time to go. She put up some protest, but in the end she said goodbye to her friends. As they walked home Apple Bloom unknowingly dropped a bombshell. "Was Big Mac out selling apples today?" she asked.

"Last I check he should be," said the cowfilly with a small smile.

"Well, I saw him when we were in town square," she said as she shifted the bag of money on her back to a more stable position. "He had the stand with him, but he was right across from Mr. Dollar's store, staring at it." Pausing for a second, she added, "Did you know that Mr. Dollar is looking for ponies to go with him around the world?"

"No," she replied, "I did not."

For one more day she didn't bother with the thought as Big Mac for the third day in a row took the apple cart into town. Though, she did asked her sister if she could swing by town square to see how their brother was doing. What she reported was the same as the day before.

So when the farmer tried to take the cart into town the next day she simply refused the request. "Sorry Big Mac," she said as she feed the hogs. "I plan on going into town to meet up with Fluttershy and some of the fencing needs to be work on. Don't mind taking care of that do you?" He didn't say no, but she could feel he wanted to. "Maybe tomorrow," she added.

That day she did have something to do in town. Go see what the big fuss about this Silver Dollar was. Yesterday several of her friends came on by to see how she was doing. Though they did chat a little on different subject the topic would always return to the strange pony and his cart.

Twilight visited the business pony to expand the library's collection. To her surprise he had some of the rarest books that were ever printed, which now have a new home in her collection. Rarity found that the pony had a good taste in fashion. Though the clothing he wore was out of date, the clothing and fabric he was selling was so new and fascinating to her. That she paid a pretty penny to get here hooves on them. Fluttershy was somewhat conflict about the pony. In all right he was a kind pony, but she was appalled that he sold fur coats. Didn't help that he told her of a time he and his father tracked and killed a manticore.

One would either have to be deaf or living under a rock to not know by now on where the business pony was. At the crack of dawn he would leave his hotel to tow his wagon to town square. Form sun rise to sun set he would be working. As soon as the sun left the sky he would pack and head to the hotel to spend the rest of his day looking for a new employee.

Applejack tried to meet him personally while he was at the store, but by the time she got there most of the town had converge on him. It didn't matter if the pony was buying or not because in his own right Mr. Dollar was a show pony. She had to shove her way to the front of the crowd to see what got them all riled up. When she got there she was blinded momentarily by a quick flash of light.

Once her vision cleared she quickly spotted the object which had blinded her. Standing on his hind hooves, Mr. Dollar wielded a four feet long, curved steel sword in his mouth. Strap to his back was a black shiny sheath which seemed out of place with his working clothes. Set in front of him was a ten by four board being hold up by a purple glow. In one clean, smooth downward movement the sword cut through the wood with little resistance. Because of the magic the wood stayed in place, but whoever was holding it up pulled the two halves apart.

After he sheathed the blade, the business pony said, "There no doubt that the blade is sharp. Made to hack off flesh and bone, but it also make a nice decorated piece. Miss Sparkle, please draw the blade out for me and do be careful about it." From somewhere in the crowd Twilight appeared with a smile on her face.

"Yes sir," she said as her horn glow violet. The same glow gripped the sword by the hilt and slowly slid it out of the sheath.

"Thank you," he said out of habit. "This katana was made by a master sword smith back in sixteen hundreds. Before the island nation Uma closed off its border one of my grandmas managed to sneak in and buy it. Not sure why she bought it, but than again she the reason we have so much weaponry lying around the house. Would anyone like to take a look at it?" A few hooves went into the air. "Come forward and please be careful. These swords are extremely sharp and one wrong move could cause a terrible mess."

Several ponies made their ways up to take a look. One of them was Rainbow Dash who popped out of nowhere three ponies down from the cowfilly. Apparently she haven't spotted her yet nor thought that the preoccupied Twilight would see her. For a moment she wanted to walk right over to the pegasus and asked why she been avoiding her. However, knowing that the pegasus could easily fly away she chose to wait for another opportunity.

Turning her attention back on the business pony, she watched as the sword slowly hovered several inches from ponies' faces. When it came by her she could understand why it should be held with caution. The single edge looked to be well care for and based on what happen to the board. It wasn't hard to imagination it cutting through her skin as if it was paper.

A few more ponies examined it before it was placed back into its sheath. Getting back on his hind hooves, he took the sheath off his back. "As promise I had shown off one of my more dangerous items. If someone like to buy it be my guest, but be aware that it isn't a toy." Base on some of the faces the cowfilly could see they didn't take the warning to mind. Walking back over to his shop, he placed the sword away somewhere the crowd couldn't see.

"Now," he said as he lend on the counter, "may the next customer come up." One would think he was selling the last of the apple cinder at the end of the season by the way they swarm to be first. Applejack lost sight of both her friends and was nearly pulled along with the mob.

Deciding it was best to meet the Mr. Dollar later, she spent the rest of the day hanging around town. Somehow in the afternoon Rarity drafted her into trying out several of her new dresses. That ate up several hours that she didn't want to spend, but the white unicorn sure does like to talk when she work. This made this rather annoying task end faster than it would have felt.

Only reason she got away was because the sun had nearly set and Rarity had some business she needed to attend to. Once she was out of her friend's hair she went straight to Ponyville only hotel. The hotel was a large, green colored building called Wanderer Oasis. Though it was primarily a place to rent a room, it also served as a bar and a place of meeting. Usually, it wasn't terribly busy, but it obviously got enough business to keep a float.

Today there was a line just to get inside. Applejack knew Ponyville wasn't the biggest town in the world, but it can't have that many ponies. Not all of them could want to leave behind everything they knew for several years. It should be pointed out that most of the ponies were around her age. They were old enough to make their own lives, but young enough that they weren't deeply rooted to one place. Every last pony there had an air of apprehension and excitement.

Unless she wanted to stand all night outside she thought to try again another day. She stood there long enough to tell that the line won't last for how long the business pony would stay. Apparently, not just anyone can be hired for there were plenty of sad looking ponies leaving the place. Which was understandable for some of them she saw and or knew probably shouldn't consider the job in the first place.

There were tales of world that drift in from time to time and some of them weren't at all pleasant. If half of them were true than the ponies here were sheltered – sheltered being use loosely- compare to the rest of the world.

Though she couldn't meet Mr. Dollar, she saw enough that she was truly wondering if it was possible Big Mac was maybe drawn by the pony's charisma and promise. Nothing in the past would have indicated that he ever wanted to travel. However, since he was young it was pounded into his head that his duty was to his family and to the farm. It wouldn't surprise her if he kept what he believed a forbidden dream to himself.

For the last three days of the week Big Mac actions kept on proving this hypothesis. Working harder so there is time to go into town, bring their little sister back home from school so he can swing by town square, and once she suspected he broke some tools just to get away from the farm. On one of those days he somehow managed to talk to Mr. Dollar. He negotiated with him for the selling of a couple of barrels of the family's apple cinder. The cowfilly agreed it was a good idea to sell the cinder for the right price, but the closer the stallion came to that pony the more conflicted he seemed to be when he came home.

Tonight was the night that Applejack gets to the bottom of this. Whatever her brother wanted to admit it or not he wants something from that pony. And it was driving him somewhere that she wasn't sure what it was. When she was a filly she remembered one bitter old pony that came to town. The reason he was so bitter because he was too afraid of chasing a dream that was just in his reach. She didn't think that would happen to Big Mac, but she did wanted her brother to be happy.

* * *

Upstairs in his room, Big Mac sat quietly as he read through the pages of the book before him. The desk which the book laid on was much like its owner. It was plain, simple, and undecorated. However, the wood had been waxed to prolong its life. Beside the book, a single candle sat on the desk, illuminating the page's words. Unlike most books he came across this one had been hoof written. However, the words were written so neatly and clearly that anyone could read it.

Anyone who could read cursive writing that is. Before he was force to drop out of school so he can help out on the farm, he learned how to write and read cursive. It had been some time since he done so, but after working out the rust he could easily decipher the words. And the words had much to tell.

He could see why Twilight first thought it was an autobiography. The first half a dozen pages were spent describing some of the author own experiences. None of it was interesting and the author himself joked that he was probably boring the readers. On the last paragraph on the last page of the chapter there was one sentence that seemed out of place. _Since time can't tell it own history it is time for me to tell a part of it for it._

From there he launched into lives of about a dozens different ponies that were all related in one way or another. The first several pages were dedicated to a short summary of the pony earlier life, but soon they describe the journeys which they took later on. It would seem that the author was careful to choose which pony he wrote about for none of them ever travel to the same place.

Some of the tales were about the first ponies who settled Equestria. Other was of far off lands over the seas. However, all of them braved a life that sounded similar to that of Daring Do, if not always that exciting.

There were plenty of pictures and maps just like Twilight said there would be. The author claimed that all the images were photo copies of the originals. Well, at less one could tell that the drawers were different ponies for none of the pictures looked exactly alike. He had yet to find the tiger that frighten him early, but he wasn't in a rush to found it.

For the past week he had closed himself off to the outside world by locking his door, turning out the lights, and used a candle to light the pages. He doesn't know why he does this, but it felt right somehow. At the moment he was reading about a stallion who was paddling down the Nile River. Good thing that Pinkie Pie's pet baby alligator is toothless. He may not be a crocodile, but since they were related he rather not have one chomp down on his flank.

A pounding on his door ripped him out of his reading. "Big Mac," Apple Bloom called out, "is you in there?"

"Eeyup," he shouted back.

"It's time for dinner."

Mentally sighing, he said, "Be there in a moment." He listened as her little sister's hooves cluttered away from his room. _And I was getting to a good part,_ he thought as he marked his page by bending one of its corners. Up on his hooves he closed the book and blew the candle's flame out with one blow. For a moment or two he blindly walked through the dark- only light source was the moonlight that filtered through a lonely window. When he ran into the wall he started to use his hoof to feel his way around. Once he found the light switch he flipped it on.

The light turned on to an overall empty room. Its walls were painted a light shade of green. A queen size bed covered in sheets was position in the middle of the room. Next to the bed was the room only window which had a great view of the apple orchard and the mountains. Below that was a small square table where a lamp resided. On the right side of the room was his desk and the left was a bookshelf. There were several books on the bookshelf, but most of the space was occupied by old toys and a rag tag stuff animal which he should return to it rightful owner one of those days. To some ponies the room may seemed to be lifeless, but to him it was perfect the way it was.

As he looked the room over he felt as if he was taking it in for the last time. Why he needed to make a mental picture of it was beyond him, but it still felt a bit eerie. Ignoring the feeling, he unlocked his bedroom door and headed toward the dining area.

The dining area was a nice size room that was connected to the kitchen and living room by a narrow passageway. A maple wood floor that showed signs of wore were beneath one hooves. The walls were painted a seemly red and were covered with pictures of the Apple family. From the old gray photos of the founders of the farm to the more colorful one of recent inhabitants and relatives could be seen. More or less centered in the room was a nice, rounded table which can seat a dozen ponies when extended fully. However, since there was usually no more than four ponies in the house, parts of it had been taken out to make more room. There were only three chairs at the table for Big Mac rather not sit in one. Due to his bulk and size it was easier and more comfortable for him to sit down on a pillow than a chair.

The table had already been set. Four good size bowls accompanied by glasses sat in front of each chair. Napkins were right beside the bowls with a single spoon placed on top of them. A pot with a ladle sticking out of it was place near the center of the table. Salt and pepper shakers, crackers, and a bowl filled with shredded cheese were scattered all over the table's surface.

Already at the table were his little sister and Granny Smith. Granny Smith was an elderly mare who was well past her prime. Her white man and tail were pulled back into a bun, but a few strands of hair stuck out. Light lime green fur does little to hide the wrinkles, but her skin does tell of a time of a fit young mare. Eyelids drooped over light orange eyes that speak of wisdom. On her flank was an image of a baked pie in its pan.

At the moment those drooping eyes were a sign of sleep threatening to over take the old mare. Every once in a while they would close only to be open with a start and she would mutter gibberish. Some ponies think that she had gone a bit loony, but that wasn't so. She was just an old mare living with what life had given her.

Unlike her older counterpart, Apple Bloom was jumping on top of her chair trying to make conversion. It was on the line of her and her friends' new attempt of getting their cutie marks. Obviously, she was bored with sitting in one place, but she knew better than getting up and wondering off.

"Good evening," said the stallion as he walked into the room.

Glad that a livelier pony just walked in Apple Bloom faced her brother with a big smile. "Hey Big Mac, I was just telling Granny how we excavated Daisy backyard to found fossils."

"Did you found anything?" he asked, a little worried that he might be filling in holes soon.

"No," she said, that smiled fading away into a frown. "All we found were rocks, dirt, and some black, sticky liquid that was almost impossible to get out of my fur." Turning her head to look at her behind, she added, "I still think there a stain, but it's not noticeable."

"Did Daisy let you dig in her yard?"

"Of course she did," she said, a little offended. "I wouldn't dig somepony yard up without permission." Being on the receiving end of one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' schemes, Big Mac would beg to differ. However, unless Daisy came over here and complain about it he'll give the filly a benefit of a doubt.

"Sit down in your chair," said the stallion. Happy that he wouldn't purse the matter Apple Bloom did as she was told.

Taking his seat at the table, he found that he was seating across an empty chair. Applejack was cooking tonight dinner so that wasn't so strange. She was probably just grabbing a loaf of bread to go with the vegetable stew. For a couple dozens seconds the three sat there with Apple Bloom doing most of the talking. She talked about what most fillies her ages would talk about. How things are in school, adventures with friends, some gossip, and a little about a classmate she wasn't all that thrill about.

The sound of hooves heading this way told of the chef arrival, but none of them give her much thought. Though, the large platter she put in front of them caused the raising of eyebrows. A jug of milk and water was where they should be, but the large jug of cinder was unexpected. "Milk and water for anyone who wants it and apple cinder for the adults," said Applejack with a queer smile.

"What's the occasion," asked Granny Smith, a little confuse. If her memories served her right nothing special have occur.

"Yeah," Apple Boom said, "and why can't I have some cinder?"

"Who said that something special have to happen for us to have a little treat? Besides, since everyone had been working so hard this week I think a treat is in order." Before her sister could complain, she added, "I have an apple pie in the oven as we speak. As soon as the timer goes off I'll go get it."

Mentioning of apple pie got the filly to settle down. Whatever real reasons for her sister to be nice it didn't matter as long she got a bit of sweet apple pie. Granny Smith and Big Mac on the other hand weren't so easily persuaded. However, they could see no wrong with her statement and since the cowfilly was an awful liar. They knew she was telling some truth. So the three decided her actions were that of generosity.

As soon as the cowfilly took her place at the table, dinner began. Each Apple got their respected portion of the meal and additives. Of choose of drink Big Mac and the eldest of his younger sisters got themselves a glass of cinder while the other two poured themselves some milk. As they ate their meals the three mares idly chatted about everyday life. Big Mac more or less kept to himself, pausing from his meal only to add a minor comment or when his opinion was wanted. As supper progress the stallion drunk several glasses of cinder. It wasn't enough alcohol to get him drunk, but he could feel the drink work its magic.

If he paid any attention at all to Applejack he would be questioning why she gave a satisfied glance each time he poured more cinder into his glass. He would also be wondering why she hadn't drunk more than half of her. None of the Apples were alcoholics, but they appropriated a good drink when they were given out. The older siblings would sometime get a little carry away, but that can happen to the best of ponies.

Sometime during the meal the ringing of a bell from the kitchen told that dessert was ready. "Be back in a sec," said the cowfilly as she sprinted out of her chair. A minute later she came back into the room on her hind legs, carrying a steaming pie in her gloved hooves. After setting the pie on the table, she went back into the kitchen to fetch a knife, four plates, and four forks. She quickly set each dish or silverware in their place before returning to her seat.

It went unsaid that until they finished their meals no one was getting a slice of pie. Apple Bloom wasn't breathing in her stew, but she was eating at a rapid rate which her sister had to tell her to slow down. Granny ate at her sluggish speed, her jaws moving as fast as she thought they should. Applejack had long since finish and was now talking just to pass the time. Big Mac had also finished, but he was sitting nonchalantly in silence - relaxed to the point of being near the land of dreams. Several drinks of cinder and a warm meal do have that effect.

Add the apple pie into the factor and tonight he could have easily gone off to bed and been out cold within minutes. As it was he was lazily taking out chunks of the dessert with his fork. Apple Bloom had already devoured here first slice and serving herself second. Granny got a few forkfuls down before she decided she was full. She would have escorted herself to her room, but the chair she was in would do for a quick nap.

Applejack, however, have hardly touch the pie that sat in front of her. Instead, a smile was plastered on her face as she watched her brother's guard go down. "Hope it's tasty," she said directly to her brother. "I tried some different apples from what I usually use. You know, mix things up a little."

"It tasted great!" shouted the filly as she devoured her second pie.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Looking to her sister, she said, "Gulping it down without even tasting it doesn't count." The filly got the message and slowed her devouring to a more reasonable speed. "What about you Big Mac? Have any opinions on my baking?"

Since baking apple pastries was a family thing it was not uncommon to receive criticism. Already influence by a warm meal and alcohol Big Mac's tongue was free from his mind. "It taste great, but it a little too tart for me." Absentmindedly, he clanked his fork against the plate several time before he realize there wasn't anything there. Putting it down, he added, "Apple Bloom sure likes it and if Granny could stay up long enough she would agree. Though, may I ask what apples did you use?"

"The name escaped me," she replied as she took a forkful of the pie. After a lazily examination of it she place it in her mouth. As she chewed she said, "I got them off of Mr. Dollar when I visited him one day. Said those apples are only found in Europe and were made primary for cooking."

"Maybe someone can go back to him and ask what breed it was," said Big Mac, a little to slow to the see the backward glance of her sister's eyes. "If I could go to Europe I would be more than happy to get you some. However, I can't seem to recall Mr. Silver having any…" His mind finally jumped in to stop his mouth, but the words were already out. A bit of shock showed on his face as he stared at triumph smile of his sister. Its meaning was loud and clear.

"What I mean to say is... Um..." The stallion felt as if he was caught stealing sugar cubes form the sugar jar.

"My brother plan on traveling the world?" shouted the filly with clear excitement on her face. "That would be so cool! Big Mac, world class traveler, off to show the world what an Apple is made out of."

"Now who said I was going anywhere," snapped the stallion, more aggressively than he meant to be. He regretted it the moment Apple Bloom cringed away. "Sorry, what I meant to say is..."

"Mr. Dollar turned you down?" interrupted Applejack.

"No and I wasn't going to ask him."

The oldest sister arched an eyebrow as the younger said, "Why not? I thought that you want to travel the world?"

"And where did you get that idea?" asked the stallion with a stern frown.

"I took a peek at the book you were reading. The one you seem so protective about that you locked the door the keep me out." His face set into a stony look- only thing that showed he was nervous was the sweat that started to show up on his face.

As he promised himself, he got the book from Twilight the day after the strange pony arrived. That same day he had left his bedroom door unlocked for why wouldn't he when he felt comfortable at home. When he went out to the fields to start planting some seeds Apple Bloom went to his room to ask a question. Her brother wasn't there and instead of leaving right away she went right in to wait for him. She found the book and managed to get a good look at it before an anger stallion ordered her out of his room.

"What was it about?" Applejack asked of anyone, not sure who would be first to answer.

"A group of ponies who explored the world," answered Apple Bloom. The cowfilly gave a nod of her head as she peered into her brother's expressionless eyes.

"Just out of curiosity, how long have you been having those thoughts?"

A shrugged was the unwanted answer she got. "Frankly, several years now," he replied after several more seconds. He looked to the floor to hide the shame. "Haven't put much thought into it until recently."

"So what the problem," asked Apple Bloom. "I'm sure Mr. Dollar would be more than happy have you around. You're big, strong, and pretty smart too."

Shaking his head at the filly, he said, "I can't do that."

"And why not?" asked Applejack.

"Because I can't just leave the farm for you to handle alone," he said his voice raising until he was nearly shouting.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked the cowfilly, coldly. Her eyes narrowed and she slammed her hooves into the table as she said, "I can reassure you that I am a grown mare. I can easily run this farm with you here or not."

Big Mac chuckled darkly. "Really? Who's going to pull the plow so we can plant the crops on time? Who's going to carry all the weight that you can't carry? Who's going to keep the finances in order so we can pay the bills?" Pointing an accusing hoof at the cowfilly, he said, "If it wasn't for me this place would hardly produce apples must less sell them."

"Guys," asked a worried Apple Bloom who was completely ignore.

"I can hire help if need be," Applejack countered. "Better yet, there is family and friends who are more than willing to lend a helping hoof. Once upon a time this farm may need you around, but now isn't that time."

The stallion knew he couldn't put up a solid defense, but he could be as stubborn, if not more, as his sister when he wanted to. "Still, I can't just leave."

"You want permission?" Applejack asked with a roll of her eyes. "Believe it or not I think you should at less try to get the job. If that pony doesn't think your good enough to travel, fine. However, to ignore a possible trip of your life is just plain stupid."

"I don't need your permission," said the stallion as he stood up, "and I can't just leave the farm."

As he turned to leave a crackled old voice spoke up. "You're right. You're a stallion who can make his own choices, but I do give my permission for you to leave." Stopping in his track, he turned around to a fully awake Granny Smith and she does not look happy.

"Granny," he tried to speak, but the old mare put a hoof out to silent him.

"Don't say a word. It's time for me to speak." Glancing over at the walls of pictures, her eyes focus on an old black and white photo of the farm when it first started. There wasn't much to look at. A single log cabin with the area around it cleared away was the only structure standing. In the background one can see apple trees, but they were more or less intermixed with the wild trees of the forest.

"Have I ever told you the story of how our family came over from the old world?" she asked with a dream like expression.

"Yes Granny," said Apple Bloom with a bored tone, "for like the billion time."

"Well, than you all must remember how hard it was for my pa and ma to leave their family behind to come here." There was a nod of heads. The Apple family origins were that of Terra, a nice size country located in Europe. When Granny's parents decided to leave the country it was facing difficult times. Famine, high crime rates, and threat of civil war were the reason they wanted to immigrate to the magical land called Equestria. However, it was still hard for them to leave everything they knew behind in hope to find a better life.

"Think about this. If my Ma and Pa didn't come here than I doubt any of you would be around today."

"Granny," said Big Mac, "I don't think..."

"Let me finished! I know that you don't want to go because you feel obliged to stay. Maybe you're even scare to do so, but don't let any of that stop you." A kind smile graced her face as she said, "Who knows what will happen over a period of three years. Just promise me that you'll come home when it is over and done."

For a moment, the stallion was speechless. Looking to his sisters, they both give him approving grins. "We'll be fine," said Applejack. "Think of this as pay back for the time I left home for Manhattan. I had been gone for a year or two so it should work out."

"Yeah," exclaimed Apple Bloom, "and while your away I'll help out with the farm more often."

"Don't think for a minute that your get out of school because of this," said Applejack with a suspicious look.

"I would never think of just a thing," said Apple Bloom as she sat up straight and put her hoof to her chest. However, she couldn't hide the trace of sorrow in her voice.

For another moment the stallion stood there uncertain to what to say. Slowly, but surely a small smile creep onto his face as he said, "Geez, with y'all pushing me to do so I guess I can't refuse."

"Good," said Applejack as she got up from the table, "because tomorrow you got the night off. No ifs and buts about it. Now go to bed and get some sleep. You got to be well rested for your interview." With no reason to protest he did just that. Though, due to restless thoughts he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

* * *

Mulleb: Maybe we're moving a bit quickly, but I think things are going well.

Rainbow Dash: I can't understand that pony. Don't see why he need to stay at the farm so badly?

Mulleb: Can't say I quite understand either. For most of my life my family have been on the move.

Rainbow Dash: Parents in the military?

Mulleb: Nope, they moved where the job was and when they divorce their choices of lifestyle dragged me across the country. Can't say I hate it for it sure did give me more on an out look on life, but it does get tiring moving around all the time.

Sistine: Though, traveling is fun when one see something new. Ignoring this idiot personal outlook, we hope you enjoy the read. As always please leave a review. Good criticism, flames, and any nice comments are welcome. Now have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sistine: *Under a car working on something. Putting an hand out.* Hand me the screw driver.

Mulleb: *Pass her the require item. Glance at readers.* What? You think I should be under there. No offense to any grease monkeys, but I rather take my car to the mechanic.

Sistine: Or give to me so I could temper with it.

Mulleb: Just be careful not to start the engine like last time.

Sistine: Don't worry I got everything under control... *Small spark of electric left her hands and jumped started the car. It speed forward, leaving a dumbfound girl behind.* Oops.

Mulleb: Damn it! *Chase after car.*

Sistine: *Sitting up.* My bad. Well, as he goes after his vehicle you guys enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter Three

Everything up until now had been a blur. He hardly recalled the morning and the only thing he remembered of this afternoon was of his family wishing him luck. Big Mac wasn't exactly nervous about interviewing for the job. Maybe a little anxious, but if he was nervous he was great at acting as if he wasn't. He even got himself fooled for he felt as calm on the inside as his demeanor was on the outside.

Standing in front of the door of the Wanderer's Oasis, one would think he was having a staring contest with it. However, he couldn't really stare at it for the night made it hard to see. Add in the glare from inside lights that spilled through the first floor windows and his vision was a little blurry. From within one could heard the noise of ponies having a good time. It hardly sounded like a place to interview someone, but it was probably better than nothing.

"Okay big guy," said the farmer. "All you got to do is go in there and show yourself off to that pony. Keep a level head on your neck and everything will go alright." After one more deep breath, he pushed his way through the door.

To be assaulted by both sound and smell. Forget having a good time. A full-scale party was being hosted in the lobby. The lobby was a large room that was primarily a bar. Tables scattered about were filled with occupations drinking themselves drunk. A raise platform to the far right wall served as a stage as drunken ponies tried to sing the night away. Walls were covered in white and green striped wallpaper; in one corner in the room was a game of darts. Across from the door was a counter where a grinning bartender busily took care of his customers.

Seeing nowhere else to go, the farmer walked up to the counter to asked where Silver was. As he walked he got a good whiff of alcohol and a trace of cigarette smoke. At first glance he didn't see anybody smoking, but at the left side of the room he saw a haze of smoke pouring through saloon double doors. Stopping right at the counter, he called to the bartender. "Excuse me sir. I need a moment of your time."

A yellow unicorn with a potbelly was helping another pony with a drink, so he had to wait a moment. "Good evening," said the unicorn as he walked toward him. "How may I... Oh, hey Big Mac. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Brandy," replied the farmer as he brohoof the bartender. "I would stay to chat, but I'm looking for a Silver Dollar."

"Silver," said Brandy with a fond smile, "he here alright. He's the reason business had been so great this week. Go through the double doors over there and look about until you find a stallion wearing a red top hat. You can't miss him."

"Thanks," he said with a nod. Leaving the bartender to his work, the farmer went through the doors. The room was much darker than the one he came from. Lamps hanging over tables gave off enough light for the ponies to gamble. With cards at hooves or levitated with magic the ponies sat in silence, ignoring the noise from the lobby. Once and a while someone would cough due to the dense cloud of smoke in the air. The smoke irradiated the farmer's nostrils and eyes, but it didn't stop him from finding who he wanted.

The bartender was right when he said he couldn't miss the red hat. Few ponies were wearing headgear and there was only one top hat to be seen. Tucked into the corner of the room Silver was at a table with five other ponies- three earth ponies, and a couple of pegasi. A couple of the ponies were smoking cigars, but Silver wasn't one of them.

His eyes were focused on the cards in hoof like the other ponies. Between the five they had a large amount of colorful poker chips. At the moment a large chunk of those chips had been shoved to the center of the table. Silver had the fewest amounts of the six while one of the pegasi had a nice pile to the side. Already half of the ponies had folded not risking the chance of losing more of their cash.

Though Silver seem to be in trouble, he had a grin plastered on his face. Remaining two players were quite reasonably solemn, contemplating their next move. An earth pony tossed two more chips into the pile. Silver followed up with two of his own while the last player decided to fold. For a moment the two gaze at the other, gauging their opponent's buff. With that smile the strange pony gave nothing away.

Not wanting to call the bluff the earth pony folded. That grin grew a little wider as the strange pony showed his hoof. Five through ten were his set and base on the moans it would seem that the buff had worked. "Silver, if the cards were any higher I would say that you were cheating," said one of the ponies.

With both fore legs the strange pony pulled his winning toward him as he chuckled. "Not my fault that you're too cautious." Noticing Big Mac standing nearby, he said, "Well, it's the farmer who sold me that wonderful apple cider. Big Macintosh, right? Do you want to play some poker with us?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," said a pony from another table. "That crazy stallion can wipe you clean by doing nothing." Collective laughter broke out as Silver shamelessly rolled his eyes.

"I might, but lady luck is just a fickle mare." Holding out a deck of cards to the farmer, he said, "We're done with this match. Go get some chips and we can get started."

"Sorry, but I'm here to apply for the job you're offering."

"You are?" he questioned, that smile faltering slightly. However, he quickly put it back in place as he said, with more enthusiasm, "Of course you are." Jumping out of his seat, he turned to one of the players and said, "Would someone keep an eye on my chips? I'll receive them later."

"We can watch over them," replied a player as they turn their focus onto a new game.

"Alright than," he said as he started off. "Follow me to my room. A more private place is in order." The room which he was led to was decent. There was a bed, a couple of lamps, a window to let fresh air in, and a table to put things on. It was a comfortable place to stay at for a short period of time. "Make yourself at home," said Silver as he walked over to the table. "A silly thing to say when you're already so close to it, but good manners is always a nice trait in anypony."

Not sure whatever to sit down or stand the farmer just stood there in the walkway. Silver took a sit behind the table which had a few items on it. A cane, a rifle, and a couple of tickets sat neatly beside the other. For several minutes the two stared at the other. Sifting his weight from hoof to hoof, the unrelenting gazed unnerved the farmer.

"Sir," Big Mac spoke up.

"Silver," said the strange pony, "call me Silver or Mr. Silver, but don't call me sir."

"Alright, Mr. Silver, when should we begin the interview?"

"We alright started," he said with a chuckle. The soft noise was neither offensive nor offsetting. "Would you mind if I take a closer look?"

"Pardon?"

Pointing at him, Silver said, "A closer look at your body. I like to take a closer examination of it." The farmer gave an uncertain nod. Picking up the cane, on three legs the strange pony walked up to him. Starting with his mane, he peered at it before moving down his side. Humming to himself, he examined each square inch as if it had great importance. At his thigh he pocked it once with his hoof and nodded his head in satisfaction. "Do you mind lifting your leg up?" The farmer did as asked, but was getting a little nervous. Silver was a little too close for his comfort. "Good. Put it down."

Standing up on his hind legs, the strange stallion walked in front of the farmer. For a moment he just stared at him. Without warning he swung the cane at his head. Jumping back, Big Mac felt the end of the weapon clipped his ear. Launching a punch, he slammed his hoof hard into the strange pony's chest. With an 'uff' he fall onto his rump; the monocle flew from off to the side, but kept from going to far due to the string.

Before he could move, a hoof pushed down on his chest, effectively pinning him in place. "What the heck was that for?!" asked the furious farmer.

"To see your reflex of course," he replied as if nothing happen. "And I must say you are light on your feet for a big guy. Plenty of power in that punch; not at all surprising. You're made out of good horse meat." As a hoof received the monocle, he said, "That farm did put some muscle on you that for sure."

A little taken back, the stallion simply said, "Eeyup."

"Eeyup," repeated the strange pony cheerfully. "Just a charming little word isn't it." Once he put the monocle over his eye, he added, "Tell me. How you every even been outside of Ponyville?"

"Eeyup," said the farmer as he pulled his hoof away from Silver's chest. "But never out of the country."

"Then you must have seen some things while traveling." Getting to his hooves, he went back over to the table to replace the cane with the rifle. Presenting this to the farmer, he said, "Do you know what this is?"

"A gun," he replied. It's was your standard semi-automatic rifle one would use for hunting large game. Though, to say that it was a common sight wouldn't be true. Most ponies around here never felt a need to own a weapon. There was hardly any danger where the force of firearms was needed. Only reason his family own several outdated muskets was because when the area was first settled. There were plenty of scary creatures that needed to be encouraged to stay away.

"Correct! You're one of the few who got the answer right. Surprising how many of you eastern ponies forgotten those even existed."

"Eastern ponies," asked Big Mac, not sure if that was an insult.

"Nothing you should be worry about. Many ponies on the west coast had more elaborate names than that. Now stand on your hind legs." It took several seconds for the large stallion to balance his weight on two hooves. Wasn't the most elegant movement to watch, but he did it without much complications. "Just like that and take this gun." With some ease he was able to hold the gun properly. "Good, you had done this before. Now walk over to the window the way you are."

"You want me to shoot out of it? Is that even a good idea?"

"Don't worry," he reassured the farmer. "I have made preparations so that backyard is free for shooting." Walking over to the window which was facing north to the mountains, he said, "Now come over on two legs." As the strange pony noted the farmer did had some practice with firearms. However, this was the first anyone asked of him to walk biped. So his movements were short of being coordinated much less graceful.

"Hurry up. I understand this may be awkward, but at times this will be required." Took longer to get to the window than it should have, but the farmer was able to make it. "Stand there for a moment. I need to alert the range master." Lifting the window up, he stuck his head out and shouted, "Shooter ready to fire! Is range clear and open?"

Big Mac hardly heard the returning call for he was focused on one little fact. "This gun is loaded!"

"And armed," he exclaimed. "Hard enough to find a pony that can hold it much less reload it. Just be careful not to aim it at anyone." From outside a series of large colorful light bulbs in a straight line turn on about a hundred yards away. Another faint call followed. "Range is clear and ready. I'll step out of the way and give you a chance to fire."

Standing a little to the side, the strange, smiling pony waited patiently for the farmer come forward. With a shrug he got up to the window and kneeled down. Using its rim as a rest, Big Mac steadied the weapon. Looking through the sights, he asked, "Have those been sighted?"

"So you're smart enough to ask. Yes, they are and unless your aim is off. Hitting the targets shouldn't be that hard." The farmer glanced over to the strange pony to see if anything was amiss. How can a smile be so expressionless was beyond him. Yet this stallion somehow seemed to perfect it.

Turning his attention back on the targets, he could see that there were seven in all. Each was a color of the rainbow and shined brightly enough to be seen from here. "I take it that there enough shots to shoot all seven targets."

"It truly is nice when someone asked rather than assume. No, there is not. You're one bullet short of hitting all of them, but that matter little. What does matter if you can hit any of them at all?"

Without anything else to say the farmer turned his attention onto the targets. After he picked his target he took in a deep breath of air and held it. Squeezing the trigger, a second later the gun went off. First time someone done this he or she must have startled the whole area. However, not even the crickets stop chirping as he unloaded the gun. The gun shells flew from the action toward the strange pony, ignoring them as they cluttered to the floor.

First shoot was a miss. The recoil was greater than he thought it would be, but he quickly got use to it. Once he was done he stood up and move slightly to the side. Silver moved in to took a look at the farmer's work. "Three out of seven!" exclaimed Silver. "Not bad at all. With a little more practice we can do far better. Cease fire!" This time when the farmer listened he could hear the faintest of 'Moving to replace targets.' A few minutes later the black gaps in the line were filled in with replacements.

From his coat pocket Silver took out a magazine and asked, "Would you like me to reload it or will you do it?" Without word the farmer pressed down on a clip on the bottom the stock and an empty magazine slid out. Trading his magazine for the one Silver held, he quickly slid it into place and waited for permission to commence firing. Three more rounds later his accuracy had improved greatly.

"Six out of seven," praised the strange pony, "if there was one more bullet that last light bulb would be glass shards. I must say that you're the most promising applicant who came in here so far."

"Thanks," said the farmer, "but I'm sure there must have been others."

"There may have been a few acceptable ones, but you're by far the best. Now give me the gun and go take a seat on the bed. I would like to ask you a few questions." Doing as told, he handed over the weapon which soon found its way back onto the table.

As soon as the gun left his hooves Silver's full attention was placed on the farmer. "When I ask you a question I would like it that you answer honestly. If you feel I'm being a bit inconsiderate than just say so, but there are some things I do need to know."

"Ask away."

"Why are you here in the first place?"

Big Mac raised an eyebrow at that. "It's to become your employee."

"Wrong," said Silver as out of nowhere the cane lightly tapped the famer's forehead. "I want to know what brought you here. Dreams of faraway places, greed for knowledge, and other things like that."

Rubbing the spot where the cane struck him, the farmer glared at the unashamed stallion for a moment before answering. "Well, I guess I'm just looking for some excitement. There are some exciting things around here, but I want something new rather the some old."

Silver nodded his head as he asked the next question. "Do you have anything here that might tie you down? I can't just take a pony that has too much baggage."

For a moment the farm came to mind before he suppressed the thought. "As you already know I am a farmer. At first I thought I was needed most at the farm, but my family convinced me it would be there when I come home. Other than that I got no wife, children, debt, or anything like that keeping me here."

"Alright than, got any health problems that I should be aware of?"

"Eenope."

"Criminal records or some old gang that like to see you dead?"

"Eenope."

"Have you every killed a pony or another intelligent beings?"

Stunned silence overcame the famer before he was able composed himself. "Unless pest and bugs counts, eenope."

"Then I take it you never been in the military. Never mind that, just keep on answering away." For about five minutes this was all the two did. Most of the time Silver's questions were reasonable, but others... "Do you belong to a group of any sort that practices the discrimination of others?" Needless to say, Big Mac wasn't exactly pleased to hear this, but he gave his answer. "Eenope." Obviously, Silver was making sure he at less got the bearing of the pony he might be hiring.

"Okay Big Macintosh, I got one last question to ask you and this is the most important," said Silver with an uncharacteristic serious tone. "This will either break you or make you. Answer this wrong and you could say goodbye to the job." Giving the strange pony a nod, the farmer stared him down. He came this far and wasn't backing down because of a question.

"How soon do you think you can settle any problems that you may have around town?"

The farmer stared blankly at the strange pony as the words sink in. "Wait, you don't mean..." A gleeful smile told him everything he needed to know. "Two days at the most! Just let me pack and deal with a few minor things and I'm ready to go."

"Splendid," Silver exclaimed as he went back to the table. "Then I must say that the job is yours my good sir." Grabbing a ticket, he quickly gave it to the farmer. "This ticket is still good for at less a week. When you're ready to leave head to the train station and show this to the conductor. The train should take you to the meeting place which all my other employees should be."

Holding the ticket as if it was the Holy Grail, he said, "Well, thank you Mr. Silver. I don't know what to say."

"There nothing more you need to say to me," said the strange pony as he rolled his eyes in good humor. "However, a certain family needs to be alerted of your departure."

"Eeyup," said the farmer as he got on his hooves. "I'll head straight home and tell everyone the good news."

"Wonderful! But before you go let me tell you of a few things you will need. Packed yourself some winter and summer clothing, flashlight, portable tent, sleeping bag, and other stuff you'll need while traveling outdoors. Other than that pack whatever necessitates you think is fit, but don't worry too much. As we travel we will need to buy some things along the way."

Stopping to take a breath, he put out a hoof which the farmer wrapped his hoof around. As they shook Silver said, "I'll be seeing you in a week or sooner if I can find somepony else in this town. Now go home and say your finally goodbyes. It will be awhile before you see your home again."

"Eeyup," said the farmer before he trotted out the door. As he went through the lounge he was surprise to see that there were still a good number of ponies here. He's not sure how much time have pass, but it had felt like several hours. Thinking little of it, he left the hotel feeling chipper than he had come. In fact, he felt as if nothing can ruin this moment.

Not even the dark clouds that were filling up in the skies… Coming to a sudden stop, he glanced back up at the clouds to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks. Due to the darkness it was hard to see, but as soon as that first drop of water hit his muzzle. He knew it wasn't an illusion. "It's about damn time," he shouted at the clouds as the rain came pouring down.

Within seconds he was soaked to the bone, but this didn't damper his spirit. He galloped home feeling much like a young colt. He even let loose a few whooping shouts as he went. While he was rejoicing out in the rain, a clocked, hooded pony sneaked into the hotel. No one could see the pony's mane, fur or face, but a tuft of his or her tail stuck out. The hair was the colors of a rainbow.

Rain pouring down in the middle of the night would chase most ponies into shelter. The Apple sisters on the other hand were out playing in the mud when Big Mac came running up. The reason they were up was because they were waiting to hear how things went with Silver. Though, it was fun playing in the rain when it came. After he herded the muddy girls inside he told them everything. Messiest hug he ever had when they tackled him to the ground.

Three baths and a night later they told Granny Smith of his news. The old mare was a bit emotional, but wished her grandson the best of luck. However, when he tried to go out into the fields she snapped at him. She appreciated that he still wanted to help out, but until the trip was over the farm wasn't his problem anymore. This caught the stallion off guard, but he understood her logic. So for the next couple days he was free to prepare for the journey ahead.

Packing in general wasn't a difficult task. Based on what Silver said there were going to be times for camping outdoors. So he gathered up the items that were asked for before working up from there. Most of what he packed was necessary, but a few personal objects sneaked their way into a light green saddle bag. A picture of his family and -after much debate- the rag tag, stuff toy pony, Smarty Pants, were worthy enough to come along.

Next he went into town to take care of a few things. Returning the book to the library was one of them, but he also needed to check up on Daisy. Just to make sure her yard didn't need to be landscape. So with the book balance on his back he trotted into town. Quickest way to the library was to cut through town square. When he got there he found the place was nearly empty.

Silver was there, but he had the wagon in its original state while a few ponies mangled with one another off to the side. A little confuse by this the farmer went up to the business pony as he hitched himself to the harness. "Leaving so soon," he said when in shouting distance. "I thought you were going stay for another week."

"I was," Silver said as he turned his head toward the farmer. "At less, that was the plan until a mare came in right after you left." Taking the monocle away from his eye, he examined it lazily as a giddy smile stretched from ear to ear. "She wasn't as good as you, but she was a perfectly fine pony. Fit as a fiddle and an attitude to boot." Putting the monocle away in its pocket, he chuckled slightly. "Look as if you would be meeting me at our rendezvous point instead the other way around."

"Mr. Silver," said the farmer, curiosity tainting his tone, "who would this mare be?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Oh, there's no need to tell you. You'll meet her soon enough as it is, but let just say she have the most colorful mane I ever seen." The farmer stared at the smiling face, annoyed that he wouldn't give a straight answer. Plenty of mares had colorful manes, but the information he did give did whittle the candidates down.

"Okay than, can you at less tells me how you plan on getting to the rendezvous point with the wagon before I do?" A quick examination of the ticket placed the destination at a town called Buffalo. Without a map he couldn't tell the exact location of where it was. However, his geography was good enough that he knew that it was out west. By foot it would take less than a week to get there.

"I got my ways of getting to places quickly. All you need to know that I'll be there by the time you come." Big Mac gave a questioning look that he commonly used on his little sister. It usually got her to talk within seconds, but obviously it didn't have the same effect on him.

"Whatever you say Mr. Silver," said the farmer, wondering if the wagon have more than one magical property. "Stay safe while traveling."

"That I can do," he said as he trotted off. Shouting at the top of his lungs, "And goodbye to you, Ponyville. My time here had been simply pleasant. Nice ponies, great climate, and a good many scrumptious delights to be found." He licked his lips as he muttered, "Hm, some of that energetic pink pony's cakes sound nice right about now."-Raising his voice- "I'll be more than happy to tell the world of this delightful place- after a quick stop at the bakery." Sidetracked with his nice mission the strange pony trotted toward Sugar Cube Corner.

Rolling his eyes, the farmer thought, _My new boss sure does know how to make an impression. _With that in mind he headed to Ponyville's library. At a passing glance it would seemed that the humungous tree growing in the middle of town had a club house in its branches. A closer examination would reveal that the living tree had been fashion into a home. No real harm seemed to be done to the tree itself- it leafs were a healthy green-, but parts of it have been carved out for windows and doors to be put into its trunk.

At the door he racked it with his hoof several times. "It's open," called a feminine voice. Letting himself in, he walked into a large room filled with books. Of ever color and size they had been organized neatly onto wooden selves made from the tree own wood. A closed doorway led to private rooms while stairs go up to a second floor. In the middle of the room was a pile of books thrown atop each other. Beside it was Twilight, sitting on top of her legs, who was currently busy reading a book that was lying in front of her.

Glancing up, she smiled. "Hey Big Mac, you're already done reading the book?"

"Eenope," he said as he deposited said book onto the floor.

"Didn't like it," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Eenope. I enjoyed it greatly, but I'll be leaving town soon. Afraid I can't take it with me for it wouldn't be returned anytime soon."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"I been recently been hired by Mr. Silver..."

"You're one of the two ponies?" exclaimed Twilight, jumping to her hooves. A little taken back by the outburst he gave a nod. "That is wonderful," she shouted as she dashed over to one of the bookshelves. Scanning their spines, she started to pick out multiple books with her magic. "I have heard of ponies who been outside of Equestria, but never knew one of them personally. Think of all of the new experiences! New foreign fauna and flora to study, culture to be discovers, and so many new creatures out there to meet." As she talked the books she picked out started to pile up in front of the stallion.

Not paying attention to what she doing the pile grew to the size of a small hill. Taking a step back so he wouldn't be engulfed, the farmer said, "Miss Twilight..."

"I'm not sure how many books will be of any use, but I'm sure there are several which hold creditable information."

"Miss Twilight..."

"Maybe one of the newest books will be of help. Good thing I purchased them, but..."

"Miss Twilight!" yelled the farmer. Startled, the unicorn concentrate broke and the magic supporting the floating books disappeared. Most of them were only an inch off the ground, but several books landed with a loud thump. One nearly pelted her on the head, landing right in front of her.

A quick examination of its brown cover placed a grin on her face. "Diversity of Hoofrica," she read out loud while picking up the book. "This would be perfect if this is one of your destinations. Did Mr. Silver ever mention his chosen path of travel?" Receiving no reply, she turned around to found a mountain of books in the middle of the room. Big Mac was nowhere in sight. "Oh no!" Rushing over to the pile, she instantly put her magic to work. Within seconds she threw the mountain of books back onto the shelves- in no logical order.

At the bottom of the pile a disoriented, but unharmed stallion was on the ground, covering his head with his fore legs. Feeling no weight on his back, he pulled his legs back to find an apologetic unicorn. "I'm so sorry," she said as he stood up. "Got distracted with what I was doing."

"Nothing to apology for," he said as he brushed himself off. "Expect for my pride no harm had been done." Glancing at the books, he added, "It's nice that you want to give me those books, but I doubt I can that carry this many with me."

Grinning sheepishly, she muttered, "Too many books can be a burden."

"However, if you're willing to let me keep a few than the one I already reading will do." Taking a look at the levitating book, he shrugged. "This one will probably do as will."

She hadn't realized she was still holding the book that nearly pelted her. Instead of showing it, she said, "Right! Best next thing than talking to a native. Then again there is Zecora, but I think she currently busy." Big Mac had heard of the zebra, but unlike everyone else he was never afraid of her. In fact, it used to amuse him whenever his sister told him her absurd fears of the zebra. Living alone in the forest and gathering herbs in town was a little strange, but a far cry from being evil.

Nodding his head, he said, "Maybe."

Once he was done at the library he trotted over to Daisy's house. What he found looked as if diamond dogs went into a digging frenzy in her front yard. Large holes of different depths with mounds of dirt beside them were what left of a once beautiful lawn and garden. With a shovel in hoof Daisy was hard at work at reburying the holes. A short conversation told how a little trick to get free labor turn into a disaster.

Knowing the Cutie Mark Crusaders great enthusiasm- sometime bordering insanity- in trying almost anything to get their cutie marks; she tracked them down and suggested to them that their special talent could be gardening. Though the motion was greeted with mixed feelings, in the end they found themselves breaking ground for a new flower bed. At first everything went smoothly until one of the fillies found a bone. Looked to be an old cow femur and since there were farms nearby it wasn't at all surprising to found one here. However, the Crusaders were convinced that the bone was a fossil of some long, forgotten animal. That was when the project went downhill or in this case hit rock bottom. She doesn't blame the fillies for what they done. A little miffed that she was left to repair the damage, but she wasn't going to push charges.

Though he didn't have to, he offered his service to the mare. More than glad to have the help the two spent the rest of the day filling in holes. Some of the holes were easily filled in within ten minutes. Others felt as if the fillies for a moment forgot what they were doing and decided to dig to the other side of the world.

By the time they were done Celesta's sun was far into the west. As payment Daisy invited him in for dinner, but he declined the kindness. Both of their furs were covered in a dense layer of dirt and he didn't want to track in any more into the house than need be. He did accept several glasses of cold lemonade.

With the day nearly over he went home. As he walked he watched the clouds go by. Since this morning most of the sky had been obscured by puffy white clouds. Some of them looked to be dark enough for it to rain. From experience he knew that it wasn't good for crops be constantly rain on. A couple of days for the water to soak in and plants and earth were ready for another shower.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a cyan blur go by. Turning his head toward it, he thought that Rainbow Dash was out practicing. It took him only a few seconds to realize that he got the wrong pegasus. The fur was about the right color, but the mane was a solid, dark blue. Instead of a rainbow trail it left behind a dark, stormy cloud. However, whoever it was was doing acrobatic maneuvers that speak of a seasonal pro.

Having no way of calling the pegasus, the farmer stopped walking and watched it. Steep dives, spiraling descents, back and forward flips, and tight turns were some of the maneuvers the pegasus showed off. All the while he flew at neck breaking speeds that would render those of weak stomach sick. For half an hour the pegasus did this until the setting sun or fatigue forced it down to the earth.

Landing several yards away from the farmer, he got a better look at the pegasus. A stallion with an athletic built he was drenched in sweat. A messy mane stuck up into the air while his chest slowly expanded and shrink. Dark green eyes peered through bug splat covered goggles. On his flank was an image of a lightning bolt shooting out of a white cloud with wings.

"That was some fancy flying," said the farmer who was sitting down.

Not noticing him until he spoke, the pegasus twirled around to face him. Tense shoulders didn't relax, but the shock on his face cleared away. "Thanks," he said as he tucked his wings in, "but that was nothing." Shrugging, the farmer looked him over.

"Not from around here?" he asked.

Nodding his head, he said, "Cloudsdale."

Hoping to break the tension, the farmer put on a welcoming smile. "That's a completely different setting to Ponyville. What brought you here?"

"Recently been assign to take care of the local weather. What about you?"

For a moment Big Mac tried to make sense of the sooner sentence. Not wanting to be rude he answered. "I'm one of the farmers located outside of town. Actually, my farm isn't too far from where we're standing. You probably saw it from the sky. It's the farm with all the apples."

"Sweet Apple Acres?"

"That's the one. You heard of it?"

"Yeah, a mare a couple of years ago came to the Galloping Gala selling apples treats. She said something about the place being around here." Sighing, he added, "Too bad she and her friends didn't come back. They were the only things that lighten up that drab party." Licking his lips, he hummed to himself. "That mare sure did make a great pie. Come to think of it she wasn't bad to look at either."

"That mare would be my sister," said the farmer with a slight edge to his voice. The pegasus's eyes shot wide open as his mouth dropped slightly. Though he could easily fly away to escape danger, he rather not be on the bad side of a huge, protective brother. Chuckling, the farmer said, "By the way, the name is Big Macintosh."

"Soarin," said the pegasus once he realized he wasn't in trouble.

"Well Soarin, it's nice to meet you." Getting to his hooves, he said, "As you can see I'm not exactly in the best of shape to meet other ponies. I need to get home and clean up."

"Same here."

Spreading out his wings, he was about to take off when the farmer said, "Mind if I asked you something real quick?" The wings stayed out, but his ears were turned toward him. "Do you know what happen to the last pony that had your job?"

The pegasus stared at him uncertainly. "Fired, not sure exactly why, but she was mishandling the weather." Not feeling the need to elucidate Soarin bolted up into the air and headed toward town.

"That does explain a lot," the farmer said to himself as he stared out into space. Cloud pushing, professionally know as climate controlling, in a way could be compare to that of a janitor. Anyone- who was a Pegasus-, could do it. Unless one wasn't working the likability of being fire was slim. Rainbow Dash must how royally screw up to lose her job. Base on the clouds she had been jobless for a while now- assuming she hadn't found a new occupation. Though, he does wonder why she couldn't take care of the weather until a replacement was found.

Back at the farm he weighed the pros and cons of telling her sister of this new information. In the end, he choice to keep his mouth shut. Knowing her, she probably would get all upset on how come her friend didn't tell her. Then she would proceed to hunt said friend down to get some answers. As much as he wanted to get an earful of denial she could wait for her friend to tell her. Or she'll meet Soarin, whatever comes first.

That night he spent at the house was possibly the last time he would be there for some time. Wanting to send him off with a good memory, the Apple family put together a little party. It wasn't fancy or anything. However, the sisters cooked up a small buffet for dinner while Granny took care of treats and games. The girls put their heart and soul into every bite they cook to make a wonderful meal.

After dinner several apple treats were served as Applejack put on a performance playing a fiddle. Old and a bit rough up the fiddle had been grandpa's before the cowfilly inherited it. There was a time where she would play her heart out in upbeat and energetic fashion which would dazzle her audiences. Of course, her audiences were mostly her family, relatives, and closest friends, but they enjoyed every minute of it. Somewhere down the road the fiddle was put down for no apparent reason. She does play it once and a while and when she does Big Mac had always loved listening to it. Even after years of little use the fiddle could sing when her sister was the fiddler. For an hour or so she entertained her family with a varied of songs ranging from depressing to plain out silly.

After this they played a series of family games. Clouds and Rainbows, Monopoly, and Clue were played for a good chuck of the night. When it was time for bed Big Mac found that he wasn't tired. However, he did try to squeeze in some rest between all the thoughts running through his head.

The sharp cry of a whistle pierced the crisp, morning air. Peering down the tracks, the farmer could see the colorful, painted train slowing down to enter the station. Located on the west side of town the train station consisted of a wooden platform and a lone building where the ticket master works. On the side facing the tracks a slanted roof provided shade and protection for the bench underneath it.

Sitting on the bench, Big Mac chewed on a wheat steam as he patiently waited for the train to come in. "Finally," exclaimed a pink earth pony that was standing near the farmer. With cotton candy like mane, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three balloons in a triangle formation on her flank. Pinkie Pie was the definition of impatient. Bouncing in place, she looked ready to explode.

Most of the ponies who were on the platform weren't so energetic. Standing out in the opening, Applejack tried to hold a conversion with a sleepy Twilight. Too drowsy to form a sentence she simply bobbed her head. Fluttershy, a dull yellow pegasus with long, taffy pink mane, cyan eyes, and images of butterflies on her flank, stood off to the side, keeping to herself. Rarity, a white unicorn with wavy, purple mane, curly tail, blue eyes, and diamonds on her flank, was muttering how Pinkie should use her inside voice. Granny Smith sat by the farmer's left, sleeping, while his sister was to his right, waiting as impatiently as the pink pony was. On the other side of the platform a pony in a black clock with a saddle bag on his/her back stood in silence.

When the farmer came out here he wasn't expecting much excitement. After repacking his saddle bag, which was currently on his back, he headed toward the train station. Coming along to say their finally goodbyes, his family were up and ready to accompany him. He was surprise to see all of his sister's friends, excluding Rainbow Dash, there to see him off early in the morning. None of them were really his friend- more like acquaintances. However, the gesture was moving and they were more than welcome to stick around. For half an hour they waited for the train and during that time the clock figure appeared. Nothing about him/her set anyone alarms off so he/she had gone larger unnoticed.

Getting to his hooves, the farmer waited as the train came to a stop. Wheels shriek as metal rubbed against metal as the whistle sounded two more times. The dense gray smoke pouring from the chimney started to slacken as less coal fueled the engine. For several more minutes the train creeps through the platform so the carts was parallel to it. When it came to a complete stop steam rushed out from it at once, sounding as if the train was sighing deeply.

From a center cart a brown earth pony jumped out the door. Dressed in a blue, rectangular hat, jacket, and white undershirt he called out in a loud voice. "All of those departing for Ponyville get off now." Several ponies hopped off the train, carrying their baggage with them. Pulling a pocket watch from his jacket, the conductor looked it over with a stern frown. The train had arrived on time, but he wished to get moving as soon as possible.

"Well," said the farmer as he turn toward the others, "here my ride."

"See ya later brother," said the Apple sisters as they hug tackle him. Though he was a little embarrassed by the display of affection in public, he returned the hug.

Once they broke up Applejack said, "Stay safe and behave yourself."

"And don't forget to bring back souvenirs," exclaimed the filly. Chuckling, the farmer rubbed his hoof through her hair.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't forget to write," said Granny as she jolted awake. "I'm not sure when or if we be hearing from you, but I would like to try to keep in touch."

"Yeah!" shouted Pinkie as she popped up between the siblings. "You got to write all about your trip. Just don't tell use if you trip or try to. Don't need to get hurt. Traveling about would be hard to do with a scrap knees. But do tell us if you see a Walaloo." The farmer started at her blankly. "Don't tell me you don't know what a Walaloo is!"

Before she could go into a rant the librarian grabbed her by the tail and pulled her to the side. "Take care of those books," she said with a serious expression. "They still belong to the library so treat them with care."

"Can do."

Rarity said a few quick words of goodbye while Fluttershy mumble to him in her already soft voice the best of luck. "If you could, can you advice Mr. Silver to not sell animals pelts. That would be nice." He didn't make any promises, but he did say he would at less tell him.

"All aboard" shouted the conductor as he placed the pocket watch back in its pocket.

Without second doubts the stallion boarded a cart near the center of the train. He quickly founded a window seat- wasn't hard to find for the cart was empty- and sat there. For another minute the train stayed in place, but as soon the conductor got back on. The whistle shrieked as the train lurched forward. Slowly it picked up speed, giving the ponies on the platform time to say one last goodbye.

Waving their legs and shouting at the top of their lungs- in Fluttershy case she shouted quietly- they make sure the farmer saw them. He did and lowered his window so he could stick his hoof out to wave a farewell. On the second to last cart a window opened up. Sticking his/her head and front hooves out, the cloak figure from early quickly pulled his/her hood down. "Adios girls," shouted Rainbow Dash as she waved a hoof. "See you guys later." The mares in return started to shout their goodbyes to the rainbow mane friend.

That is until Twilight was shock awake at realizing at what she doing. "Rainbow Dash," she shouted as she started to run alone side the train. "What are you doing aboard the train?"

Looking at her as if she was stupid, she said, "What does it look like? I'm heading out of town. Is that a crime?"

"No, but why didn't you tell us."

Cocking her head to the side, she said, "Sorry, can't talk. The conductor is shouting at me to get back inside." With that said she bolted inward, slamming the window shut behind her.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight shouted, but got no reply. She ran beside the train up to the edge of the platform. From behind she could hear her friends following, but she knew it was pointless. The moment the window closed she tried to formulate a way get on the cart. Short of stopping the train or teleporting onto it, neither was a good option, her friend was riding away without an explanation.

"Dash," shouted a furious pink blur as it rushed by. Pinkie jumped off the platform and at impossible speeds chase after the train which was almost at full speed. Normally, Twilight would bet that she could keep up with the pegasus. However, impossible as it may seem, unlike the machine she does tire. By the time it stopped to refuel she would have killed herself from overexertion if fatigue doesn't stop her.

"Think there is any way we can catch her," asked Applejack who was right behind the unicorn.

Shaking her head, Twilight said, "Since I don't know the location they're heading to I can't teleport there. A blimp wouldn't be fast enough and the next train isn't till tomorrow."

"Now I wonder why she would run off like that?" asked Rarity. "Hope she isn't in trouble?" As the three watched the train disappeared over the horizon Fluttershy silently slip away. They'll found out the reasons soon enough and she rather not be the center of attention.

* * *

Mulleb: *Returning in car which is thankfully unmarked. Opening the door to Sistine sunbathing.* You could have at less help me.

Sistine: *Shrugged.* It's more of a one person job than two. By the way, whatever was wrong with it seem to be fix.

Mulleb: *Rolling eyes.* Whatever. As for the readers I hope you enjoyed the read. For some reason I'm very satisfy with this chapter. If anyone notice I used zero360's word for a place. As I said before if anyone want to offer up a name for any place they are more than welcome to. I'll give you credit for it.

Sistine: Yeah, coming up with new names isn't your strong suit. *Chuckle.* We can probably be use the internet for help, but it wouldn't be as fun.

Mulleb: True, and I also want to say I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. Need to work on a different story and school have just started. So don't expect an update soon. As always, please review. Good criticism, flames, and any comment in general are welcome. Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

Tigger: The most wonderful things about Tiggers!

Pinkie: Is that Tiggers are wonderful things!

Together: Their tops are mad out rubber! Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful things about tiggers is that I'm the only one.

Sistine: *Mulleb and she stared at the two bouncy creature.* Who invited the plush toy?

Mulleb: It wasn't me. Last I check he should be in the Hundred Acre Woods.

Pinkie: *Bounce over to them.* Come on guys! Come and join me with my new friend. He bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, p...

Sistine: We get the point! And we're not joining in.

Pinkie: *Shrugged* Suit yourself. *Bounce over to Tigger to play some more.*

Mulleb: We really need to work on our security. As for the readers, enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter Four

_Goodbye,_ thought Big Macintosh as he watched the only place he had called home disappeared over the horizon. Sorrow played at his heart, but underneath it was something brighter. The only words he could call it was joy and, strangely enough, relief. When leaving Ponyville he thought he would be more... upset. However, the train swept him away with little chance of turning back, giving him the benefit of thinking little about the town for the time being. There were bigger things to ponder about and a more puzzling matter to attention to.

Whoever else Silver had hired must be somewhere around here. Unless the pony missed the train he/she should be on one of the dozen carts- most likely settling down in a seat. Maybe the other pony had heard of him and wondered where he was. Sooner or later curiosity would get the best of one of them. Only question now was who would search first.

Deciding to stay in place, the farmer examined the cart he was in. Pale yellows walls wrapped around windows that accompanied each bench. The benches were made out of a polish, light brown wood with green cushions as sitting. Running down the walkway was a carpet decorated with faded blue and white diamond intervals. The carpet ended at green, sliding doors on both side of the cart. A small window in the doors allowed one the hope of peering into the next cart over.

Surpassing the urge to do so, he kept his place, only to feel the need to move. At first he wasn't sure why, but it didn't take long for him to figure it out. For the first time in a long time he had nothing to attend to. There was no work for him to do and nobody expected him to do anything. Being a reclusive pony he was use to spending any free time by himself. He would normally lay down on a nice patch of grass to listen to the noises of the world. Except for the chucking of the train's wheels in the background, the cart was absent of sound, leaving him in an almost suffocating silence.

Glancing at the saddle bag, he was reassured that he had something to distract himself. Made out of a dirt brown cloth the bag had seen better years. Faded spots were easily seen and a few small holes dotted it. May not be new, but it had held together for over a decade. If nothing else it was tough and the stallion plan on using it until the cloth wear thin.

It took him a moment to decide against receiving one of the books. Instead he looked outside to watch the world zoom on by. Rarely does he had the change to watch an object rapidly disappeared from sight. So in a way he found it interesting to watch the landscape transform so quickly. At the moment it wasn't doing much changing. A rolling, grassy plain with mountains and trees in the background was the common view. However, if he looked at it on a smaller scale he could picked out minor differences.

True, it wasn't that fun to do, but if he stared long enough he entered into a trace like state. He wasn't sure how long he stared outside. All he knew that his ears turned to the noise of a door sliding open and stop. Glancing over to the source of the sound, he was surprise to see a familiar pony. Swinging her head from side to side in an agitated manner was Rainbow Dash.

On her back a brand new looking, blue saddle bag; a rainbow bolt hesitantly sewn on to its side. Objects within it pushed against the fabric enough to be noticeable. A few inaudible words muttered through her mouth as she walked forward. Too focus on the next door she walked by the farmer without noticing him.

"Good morning Miss Rainbow." To say she was startled would have been an understatement. Jumping an inch off the ground, as soon as she landed she spanned around. An ugly snarl was ready to trash him verbally, but she recognized the speaker before her tongue let less. She blinked once then twice.

"Big Macintosh," she said as the faintest shade of red glow on her cheeks. Glancing around to make sure no other oversized ghosts appeared, she fumbled a bit as she said, "I didn't see you there." Embarrassment quickly gave way to self-righteous anger. "You didn't scare," she proclaimed. "I was just practicing my take offs." To prove her point she hopped several times. It would have been more convincing if the saddle bag wasn't over her wings. "Yep, always need to remember the basic."

Stiffing a chuckle, the farmer pretended that he was fooled. "Eeyup," he said with no trace of sarcasm.

Ego restored to full strength the mare stood there for a moment in awkward silence. Considering the two of them were the next thing up from being complete strangers, Big Mac couldn't help but feel a little inadequate. "Mind if I sit next to you," she said at last.

Leaning over to the bench opposite of him he patted it. "Eeyup." Bucking her bag off her back, the stallion barely got out of the way as it collided into the wall. A bounce landed her right next to it. Her wings ruffled a little as she made herself comfortable by wiggling this way and that as she sat down. Once in position she gazed at the farmer.

The brief silence allowed him to quickly sum up everything he knew about the mare. Being the element of loyalty she was probably loyal to a fault. He also knew that she a somewhat self-centered and arrogant. However, she had shown at times she could be courteous… That was it personality wise. Out of her sister's friends she was the one he had the less contacted with. Excluding the incident with the Film and Flam brothers, their paths hardly crossed.

Feeling that the silence had gone on long enough, he said, "How do you do?" She snorted loudly. "What?"

"How do you do?" she mocked as her eyes rolled nonchalantly. "Sorry, but so far you put more effort into a conversion than I had ever heard of. Lighten up,"- she reached over and lightly punch his foreleg, - "I was just saying." The farmer wasn't insult in the less, but he wasn't surprise she misread his solemn looking face.

Not sure if he got the message the mare decided that more talking should be the best course. "So where are you off to- a family reunion? No, wait, Applejack and the rest of your family would be here as well." Nodding in agreement, he kept silent." This is some business trip with a company out west?"

"Eenope."

She narrowed her eyes in irritation for the catch phrase was an easily deployed smokescreen he could hide behind. "Don't leave me hanging! Tell me what brought you here."

_Emotional,_ he thought in amusement. "I'm meeting up with somepony in a town called Buffalo."

"You were hired by Silver," she said, getting to the point.

Nodding, a small smile broke through the serious demeanor. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No," she said a bit too quickly, "it just that... Well." A hoof scratched the back of her head as she gathered her thoughts. "Since you were on that farm most of the time like a hermit I would have thought that was one of the more important things in your life."

Shrugging, he took the wheat from his mouth. Though the steam was chewed up, he decided to put it in one of his bag's pockets. No way of telling when the next wheat field will be. Without looking he put the wheat out of sight. "Eenope," he replied.

Dash let out an exaggerated sigh as she glanced out the window. A little less trees than there were earlier, but the scenery hadn't change enough to get her interest. "No offense, but I wished there was somepony else I can talk to."

"Didn't see anypony in the other carts?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Not in the ones I had been through." A door opened up and quickly slammed shut. Dash quickly got onto her hind legs to peer over the bench while the farmer leaned over. Hat slightly tilled, the conductor glanced at the nearest seats before straightening his head gear. As he adjusted it the mare shouted, "Hey buddy, over here!" Acknowledging her with a nod, he walked over to their seats at sluggish pace, obviously in no hurry.

"Tickets," he asked when in hearing distance. Several seconds of searching bags produced the wanted items. One at the time he took them and with a pin from a coat pocket he jabbed a clean hole through the paper. "Thank you," he said as he glanced between the two. "Does either of you know if there anypony else aboard the train?"

Gesturing with her head, Dash said, "From this cart on they are deserted."

Nodding, he said, "That's the norm for this trip. Not much to do in Buffalo. So tell me, brother and sister, relatives, lovers, or strangers traveling together?"

"Strangers of a sort," Big Mac answered. "We're both from the same small town."

"Hard to be strangers in those places," said the conductor with a certain understanding. "Hope you both enjoy the ride. It will be a few days until we get to our destination. Breakfasts are at eight, lunches will be at noon and dinners sometime around seven." Turning in the direction of the engine, he briskly walked away.

Along again, the two gazed at the other for another minute. "I'm taking a nap," said Dash. Stretching across the bench, she laid her head on her saddle bag while her hind legs barely hang off the cushion's edge. "Wake me up when lunch arrive," she said as her eyelids fluttered shut. Within a minute a soft snore that reminded the farmer of a gentle breeze breathe out of her mouth.

_Not the most comfortable position to sleep in,_ he thought. _Her__ snoring isn't as loud as Applejack._ Considering that they were going to travel together, this little fact was the first of many. Extended time of travel with a pony- especially in close quarters- was a good way of learning about them. Depending how open the mare wanted to be, a whole life story could be squeeze out in an entire year. _But first let figure out_ _what happened in the last couple of months._ For the next few hours he watched the world go by, watching the slow transformation of a lush, hilly land into a golden, flat prairie.

What the rail industry called lunch was a small serving of bland hay with a slice of buttered bread and a cup of milk. Placing their plates on folding trays, the conductor apologized to the farmer about the small meal. However, it was Dash who was ready with complains. Without a trace of drowsiness she glared at the insult that called itself a meal.

"Staring at it won't make it any better," said the stallion between bites. As said the food was bland, but it was edible.

"I know that," said the mare, a bit harsher than she meant to convey. "We only been on this train for a few hours and I'm already bored out of my mind." Boredom wasn't a stranger to the farmer. Winters can get pretty long with what little there was to do. Base on the fidgeting of her wings she handled boredom in an active manner.

"Not like we're in one of those Daring Do novels."

The mare's ears twisted slightly in recognizance of the name. "You read Daring Do?"

"Eeyup."

Smiling gleefully, she asked," How you read the one where Daring Do goes to the Arctic Circle..."

"In search of an old Viking ship that was standard in the glaciers long ago." Nodding, he said, "I read it. In fact, I read the whole series. It's a little unrealistic at times, but it does make a good read on a long, winter day."

Nodding, the mare asked, "Which one is your favorite? Mine is when she was in the Andes Mountains in South Andalusia. I love how she fought off both the natives and her arch nemesis, Ahuitzotl, all the while braving the high altitudes looking for the lost treasure of the Incas." Punching a hoof into the air, she yelled, "It was so awesome! Several times it actually seemed as if she was going to die."

"I have to go with the one where she was forced to hide out at the harbor. Acting like a drunken sailor to trick the corrupt captain into freely giving information was very amusing." The two shared a laugh. Rainbow Dash was loud and a little unpleasant to the ears while Big Mac was deep and on the quiet side. Once they settled down he pointed a hoof at the untouched food on Dash's plate. "Are you going to eat that?"

At first she was going to give him the okay. A low grumbling in her stomach convinced her to at less try the food. Taking a bite full of hay, she slowly chewed it as disdain covered her face. "Could seriously use some clovers," she said as soon as she swallowed it. "Better yet, salt and a lot of it." She kept on eating since it was the only thing they'll get for a while. Hopefully, dinner would be a little more appetizing.

"Why did you apply for this job?" the stallion asked abruptly.

Swallowing a bite, she said, "Ponyville was getting kind of dull. I needed something new and awesome to do." The farmer nodded, keeping quiet to see if she would say more. As expected she did, but not in the way he wanted. "How you heard of the Wonder Bolts?"

"A little," he admitted.

"A little?" asked the mare, arching an eyebrow.

"They're some type of fancy pegasus club," he said with a shrug.

"They're not just a pegasus club," she exclaimed in disbelief. "The Wonder Bolts are _the _greatest flying group in Equestria! Only the best get the right to be on the team." Pointing an arrogant hoof at herself while smirking, she added, "Which is why one of these days I'll be on it. I already know that I'm the best flier that ever lived, but there are ponies out there that doubt my amazing skills. To make it official to everypony I just need to get on the team."

"Okay," said the stallion, monotonously. The whole time she talked he had half his attention on the window while the other half listening. "So you want show off to the world to make yourself feel better by proving a point." He could practically feel the glare drilling into the side of his skull. "Not saying there anything wrong with that. Though I'm having a hard time wrapping around my mind how someone so dedicated to a dream just suddenly drops it- can't be a Wonder Bolt if you're not in Equestria."

"Yeah," agreed the mare with a nod. "Well, I'm still in my prime. Being on the Wonder Bolts will eat up a lot of it so I thought I have some fun before becoming completely devoted to them." Each word she spoke ringed hollow. He wouldn't be surprise if she was a little reluctant to give up her freedom. However, there are more convenient ways of postponing future events that doesn't require a job she just took up.

"How long have you been jobless?"

One would think he slapped her with a fish by the expression on her face. "J-j-jobless," stuttered the mare. The stuttering did not suit her sandy voice at all. "Does Applejack tell you anything? I have been cloud pushing..."

"You have stopped cloud pushing almost two months ago." Chuckling at the shock face, he said, "Farmers. We tend to watch the weather when it doesn't work properly." Nodding dumbly, she became tongue tied. "Meet your replacement from the factory. He said something about misusing the weather on your part." Regaining some sense, she stared at the farmer in prideful defiance. After some more silence and seeing that he wouldn't back down. The expression turned to that a kin to embarrassment. "They probably figure it out soon enough." No need to explain who 'they' are. "Doubt I have any way of telling them quickly enough to make a difference. So you wouldn't mind enlightening me on what mishandling the weather meant."

After a few more seconds the mare sighed. "Mishandling is a mild way of putting it. Guess it's better for both me and the factory if it was downplayed." Glancing out the window, she glared at a lonely cloud as if it was the source of her problems. "Screwed up would be more like it. How you heard of the tornado that ripped through Canterlot not soon long ago?"

"Eeyup," he said, already having a vague idea where this is going. "A young weather pony and a friend were racing around the city so fast that they created a small cyclone."

"Well," she said, ashamed and irradiated at the same time. "One of those ponies was me." She readied herself for any snide remarks that the farmer would make. Instead he kept a neutral demeanor that told that he won't judge until she had told her story.

"I didn't mean to tear up half of Canterlot. I was only there because a Wonder Bolts' show was supposed to be shown there."-Pouting- "They weren't,"- grinning- "but I did meet up with Soarin. He's the vice-captain of the team." Nodding to show he was following along, she kept on talking. "I managed to start a chat between us and after a little talk he challenged me to a race."

A small, self-satisfying grin broke out. "There was no way I was backing down. Defiantly wasn't going to happen when a Wonder Bolt asked me. Got to give him credit for he was fast, but in the end I won out."

The smile faded away as she said, "We were so caught up in the race that we didn't notice the twister. It wasn't a powerful one- probably a little more than a category two. If we were out in the country or on the other side of the mountain no one would have cared. Instead, we release the damn thing within Canterlot, destroying nearly half the city for several minutes before it dispersed."

Big Mac could see the full picture now. With a competitive streak a mile long and hating to lose. She would do anything to win, cheating being no exception. She proved it more than once when she and his sister competed with the other in twenty games to see who was the most athletic. Those wings stole more than their fair share of rounds which Applejack should have won.

Now put that same competitive spirit against an idol she wished to impress. Where speed was the only limit she wouldn't have hold back. While she and the challenger went faster and faster in tight circles, their single track minds wouldn't notice the storm they were creating. He wondered if they came to a complete stop in a demolished neighbor or did they hear screaming before realizing what they done.

"That's sound pretty serious," he commented. "Wouldn't the authorities arrest you for doing that?"

Chuckling, she said, "Knowing a reasonable princess saved my flank from jail."- Frowning- "But my luck ran out with the usually flexible weather management." A questioning look got her to explain more. "Complaints about discipline among clouds pushers have always been an issue. Biggest reason is because even though pushing clouds is boring. We at less got the benefit to mess with the weather on our free time. Pay was already lousy and I doubt anypony would do it if they weren't allow to.

"Wait, pegasi can't just control the weather whenever they want?"

"No," said the annoyed mare. Turning her gaze on the farmer, she shrugged. "It's some old rule that been hammered into every pegasus since fillyhood." Deepening the pitch of her voice, she said, "You can't make it rain whenever you want Missy. The earth gets upset when we water her too much. She'll chuck boulders at us if we do so." Snorting, she said, "Funny thing is we believe that junk until we reach our teens. In school we learn all about the scientificy stuff on how our ability to control the weather affects nature. Point is that weather ponies and those given permission are allowed to push clouds around. Anypony else caught breaking that rule get a fat fine."

"Okay," said the stallion, neutrally. "That still doesn't tell me why you here."

"I'm here because it the only job I could get," she lashed out. Reaching down to pick up her glass, she pulled it to her lips to found it empty. In fact her entire lunch was gone. She couldn't say she cared to remember it. As she set the glass down she said, "From day one I had been looking for some work. Ponyville's job market was limited and jobs I was able to found went sour within minutes."

Still steamed she wanted to fly out the window and soar for several hours in any direction away from the farmer. Since that option was denied to her, she choice to glare him down, hoping that he would squirm.

He wasn't that easily put off. "So after fail attempts of getting a job, what did you do next?"

The causal question deflated the angry. Warily, she lay across the bench to stare at the wall. "Honing my flying skills, napping the day away, and worrying what I would do after my last check and savings run dry- pretty much what any other jobless loser would do." Staring at the wall, she willed it to tell her how this could have happened to her. Hindsight was denied.

A strand of her mane blocked her opaque view. Quick huff of confederated air send it up, but it came back down to its original position. Leaving it alone, she said, "I tried to fool myself into thinking that I could hold out long enough for the next Wonder Bolt's try outs. It didn't take long for reality to mess up that plan- wouldn't have survived six months. Sure I could go somewhere else for a job, but I didn't want to. As for asking my friends for help..." Her tone of voice told it all.

Pride was a peculiar feeling. Too little leave one depress while too much hamper one abilities to improve or receive generosity. However, the farmer thought that fear also played a part. Fear of being called a leech when the problem was her luck was more hindering than pride could ever be.

"When Silver came around I wasn't interested at first. After I saw him show off some of his stuff he got me hooked. Get to see the world while being paid didn't sound like a bad idea. Wish he told me what I would be doing."

With a smirk, she said, "Maybe he saw my flying and wants to invest in my awesomeness." Getting nothing more than a shrug, the smile creased into a neutral expression. "Anyway, once I got hired I went over to Fluttershy's place and told her everything." Shocking her head, she said, "Thanks to her I was able to found someone who can watch my pet turtle, keep my house from drifting too far, pay off a few debts, and keep the others from knowing what happen till I leave." Sighing, she said, "Couldn't ask for a better friend."

"So here I am, on a train, talking about my personal issues to the less likely pony in the world. Happy now."

"Eenope," he said, "but it was interesting to listen to."

A lazy eye rolled his way. "Do you have any emotions?"

Shrugging, he jokingly said, "Maybe."

The door signaled the conductor arrival. After gathering their dishes he asked how their meals were. Both of them gave their honest opinions. With a promise to tell the higher up about the terrible meals he left as quickly as he came. Silence reign once more between the two, neither having a powerful need to talk.

The silence didn't last for a soft snoring emitted from the mare. Smiling, the farmer agreed that she had the right idea. Stretching his hind legs until they touched the other bench's base. He reclined his back into a comfortable position. Closing his eyes, within minutes he was asleep. A dreamless rest that killed the hours far quicker than any entertainment could do.

At a painfully slow rate the next couple of days crawled on by. Since they could do nothing more than sit in one place. The two highly activated ponies turned grouchier by the minute. Food of later meals proved as disappointing as the first, pushing them into an agitated state. Conversions between them became meaningless phases that neither cared to say. However, it did break the awkwardness that formed each time the words stop flowing.

Rainbow Dash did her best to nap the trip away, but there only so many hours that can be given over to sleep. One needed to regain those hours which mean she was forced to stay awake at night without even the silent giant as a company. If she had the patience to do so she would stare at the moving, shadowy ground outside her window. But the attention span she devoted to flying did not extended over to sightseeing. After enduring a night of being alone- at one point she did started a one way chat with the sleeping farmer- she reorganized her napping patterns so she could bypass the night.

Time for Big Mac was divided between watching the world go by and reading one of the several books he brought along. Due to bottled up energy he wasn't able to focus on the books. Occasionally, the mare would ask him to stop tapping his hoof against the floor. Funny thing was that he wasn't even aware of it. His body was looking for any excuse to sooth the need of using up energy. This led him to pacing back and forth in the cart for several hours. Wasn't easy for him to turn in the narrow walkway, but it did not stop him.

At irregular hours the conductor would pop in to see if his passengers were still sane. Use to the boring trips he showed no signs of being edgy. He would say a few words to them before heading off. Around meal time he would bring dissatisfying dishes with apologizes as appetizers. By the end of the trip the passengers were getting tired of him.

When he told them that they would soon arrive in Buffalo within an hour a half-hearty grunt was the best the farmer could do. Eyes glued to the window the mare muttered in the way children would when things aren't moving fast enough. "Hurry up town. We know you're out there. Just appear already."

As she willed their destination into sight the farmer checked his saddle bag. Just to make sure that nothing have mysteriously disappeared. He kept on checking till it reached the point of being ridiculous. In the attempt of passing time he did the opposite as each search become faster. After the eleventh time he mentally joined the mare's chant as he stared out the window.

The flat, grassy plains were familiar, but everything else about this region was completely new to him. Never before had he been able to see, literally, for miles around. Except for the random tree or hill there was nothing blocking the horizon that seemed to go on forever. He could make out farms, fences, and domestic animals far in the distance with little trouble. The skies, looking somehow bigger than the vast one back home, were filled with puffy clouds of all shapes and sizes. Wherever they were, big and empty were the two words that described this place. If he wasn't in a foul mood he would have like it.

They knew they reached the town when the train all of the sudden started to slow down. The consent chucking of wheels in the background gave way to a sharp shriek. Within a couple of minutes the train came to a stop and their view was blocked by a lone building on a platform. On this side of the train they weren't able to see town, but before either could go to the other side. The conductor opened the door leading out onto the platform.

"Last stop on the line," he shouted. "Unless you want to head back east I recommend getting off." Dash picked up her saddle bag by the mouth and flew out of the cart. Ducking in time, the conductor smiled as he watched her speed off. "That the usually reaction we get." The farmer was soon at the door, waiting for the pony to move out of the way. "Hope you enjoy the ride," he said as he stepped to the side.

Taking a few unsteady steps out, Big Mac examined the surrounding area. As he did this the conductor climbed back onto the train. "Just a word of friendly advice," he said over his shoulder, "be careful out here. Relationships with the native tribes have been tense lately."

Before he could asked what that meant the door slammed shut. Within several seconds the train pulled away from the station. Somewhere up ahead it went into a loop and followed it around. A little ways away from where the train entered the station the tracks merge together. The engine barely passed the caboose as it completed the loop. Pretty soon the locomotive barreled down the tracks.

Waiting for it to get out of the way, the farmer wasn't sure what to expect. He doubts Buffalo would be a large town, but it should be of decent size. When the train moved complete out of the way he was a little surprise at what he saw.

Town was too generous of a word. The collection of five buildings stuck out on the wide open space. None of the bare, wooden structures were in greatest of shape, but they stood firmly in place. Only one of them was two stories tall and he guessed that was town hall. He could also make out what could be a general store and a tavern, but that was again a guess. He didn't see anybody on the single dirt road that cut through town. Based on the dry air he thought that they probably were somewhere near water. It was also hot out, but a slight breeze made the temperature pleasant.

Glancing up at the skies, he looked about until he found the mare. She was zipping this way and that like a bullet, releasing pent up energy that had been driven her insane. A few minutes later the pegasus landed on the platform with a thump. Breathing heavily, she slung the saddle bag onto her back. "That's felt good," she wheezed out.

"Nice to know," he said as he glanced at the town.

Following his gaze, she stared at the buildings, confused. "That's Buffalo?"

"Not much to look at," he said with a nod.

"No kidding." Leaning forward, she gazed at the buildings through squinted eyes. "I think I see someone," she said, pointing a hoof. She pointed at what he thought was the tavern. "Let see if that pony knows where our group is," she said as she absentmindedly walked off.

He doesn't understand why she couldn't just fly up again for it would be easier to found them with an aerial view. However, he needed to stretch his legs so he quickly got beside the mare. Closer to town he was able to clarified that the tavern wasn't a tavern. A weathered sign hanging off a pole told all that this was the sheriff's office. Sitting in front of it in a rocking chair, a dark violet, female earth pony sat there, zoned out. A five pointed, bronze star that said in bold letters,_ sheriff_, was pinned to a leather vest. In her hoof was a half drunk bottle of a brown liquid.

"Hello," shouted the pegasus, "we need some help over here."

A bit dazed the sheriff seemed confused until she shook her head. Facing them, she put on a friendly grinned as the two neared. "Good afternoon strangers,"- her speech was a little slow and slurred, but perfectly understandable-, "Welcome to our humble town. How may I be of any service today?"

"We're looking for a group of ponies that should be near here. They are employed by a stallion name Silver. Have any idea where they might be?"

For a moment the sheriff's face was blank. She than slapped the chair's arm hard as she said, "There some ponies camping in one of the ranchers' pasture. Heard they been waiting for somepony to arrive. They're a little way north of here and make sure they can see you. One of them is a little trigger happy."

"Thanks," said the mare as the two walked off. "Trigger happy," she said to herself. "Did Silver every told you anything about our soon to be co-workers?"

"Eenope."

"Then let go meet them," she said enthusiastically. She picked up the pace which the farmer easily kept up with. "It shouldn't take long to found them if there only a little ways from here."

Apparently, in this region a little ways away meant a mile long walk. It wasn't labor intensive, but they did run into tall grass. For the farmer it was a minor nuisance for it barely brushed his knee caps. Dash struggled to keep her head up as they went. "Want me to carry your bag for you?" asked the farmer as they stop for a short break.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. Since most of her body wasn't visible it was an interesting sight to watch. "I'm okay." A few more steps later she tripped on something and fell flat on her face. "Maybe you could take it until we reach shorter grass." Grabbing her saddle bag by the mouth, the stallion easily lifted it up and placed it on tops of his. With the weight gone she stood up and flew high enough that the grass barely brushed her hooves. Without a word she fly off, the hardly burden farmer following close behind her.

At a barbed wire fence he carefully stepped on the two bottom wires while the mare flew over to the other side and lifted up the top two. The gap was barely large enough for him to squeeze through, but it they weren't able to stretch the wires more. Tips of the barb scratch at cloth and skin, but did little harm. Once he was through he said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied as they continue on.

For the rest of the hike the grass was mowed close to the ground. A quarter of a mile ahead they spotted Silver's wagon which was open. Around it was a group of ponies, but it wasn't possible to make out who or how many there were. "Make sure they can see you," the stallion warned.

"Dude, I'm with you. It's kind of hard to miss a giant, red oaf."

Frowning, he wondered what the insult was for, but by the tone of her voice she was most likely teasing him. He dismissed the comment for he needed to worry about being shot at. No cover in sight he hoped that the shooter had terrible aim. Fortunately for them no one at the camp seemed altered by their presence.

About a dozen feet from the camp a deep, gravelly, disembodied voice ordered, "Stop where you are." The stallion froze in place while the pegasus hovered.

"Who's there?" the mare demeaned.

"Quiet!" Standing up from a depression in the ground, a light orange earth pony dressed in a brown fur cap and coat walked toward them. Stripped to his back a rifle was angle so it could easily be taken off. At his side a long, curve, unsheathed knife - could arguable be a short sword- hang from a string. Long, shaggy, fiery red mane nearly covered one of the bluish-hazel eyes. Though neither weapons was pointed at them, the stallion felt threaten for the pony was of grizzly size. Not as big as the farmer, but one could make out the outlines of compact muscle over his body. Based on a large, dark scar that crossed his upper muzzle he might have seen a fight or two. Even if it wasn't a badge of battle he had a look of a fighter. Right now, that fighter was threatening them.

"What are you two doing here?" Tone of voice practically said 'Answer wrongly and you'll regret it.'

Something told the farmer that the mare doesn't like being push around. So before she could spoke he said, "Same reason as you. We were hired." Rainbow Dash shot him a ridiculed look, but he worried little of it.

The pony kept an intense stare on them, seeming to gauge their statement. "Names." After Big Mac told him the pony seemed a bit less hostile. Without taking his eyes off them he shouted toward the camp, "Does those two fit the description?"

"For Celestia's sake," called out a feminine voice heavily tainted with the Manhattan accent. "Let the two come near us."

The pony's eyes darted toward the voice before coming back on them. A few more seconds pass as his eyes scanned them over. "Keep those hooves to yourselves." With that said he turned away from them. A brief flash of his flank showed an image of a large, chipped tooth.

Once the pony was in the depression Dash said, "That shouldn't have happen." Shrugging, the farmer walked toward the camp. Seeing that she was being left behind, she quickly got back to his side.

It would seem that the camp was being packed up. Only things that were out were the wagon and a medium size crate which was no more than a foot away from the transport. However, several square patches of flatten, dying grass told of shelters being in place for a while. Several ponies spread out around the area idly kept themselves busy. .

A bronze, female unicorn sat with her back reclined to the crate. Short, dark blue mane barely covered her horn. Indigo eyes were focus on someone within the wagon who must be under the counter for the pony wasn't visible. Words heavy with the Manhattan accent left her mouth as idle chit-chat. At the same time her hoof was busy tying a rope into knots at an impressing speed. Over her head was another rope encased in a copper glow competing to out tie the first. Whatever magic or hooves was winning out Big Mac couldn't tell. On her flank was the picture of a pile of logs with an ax in one of them, sitting in front of a triangular tent.

. Sitting on the wagon's roof with his/her back to them was a figure in a brown, hooded clock. Base on how he/she was sitting it was most likely a pony. Other than this the farmer couldn't see another describable detail.

Front of the wagon, leaning on the harness, was a charcoal colored, female pegasus. A gray mane streak with black poked out in every direction. Citrine eyes stared out into space, boredom etched onto her face. Unlike the others her flank was blank, but the fur in that area was grizzled white.

Not sure if he should speak up or not the farmer kept on walking, hoping one of them would speak to them first. "Hey," shouted Dash as she waved a hoof, making his decision a moot point, "is this where Silver's employees are?"

The bronze mare paused in mid-sentence and faced them with a warm, welcoming smile. Neither ropes stopped as she said, "Yes it is."- Gesturing to each of them respectably- "Big Macintosh and Rainbow Dash, I presume." After a shallow nod and a prideful 'The one and only.' the smile faded into an apologetic expression. "Sorry for Ravine's behavior. He has been out of touch with society for some time. Did he point his gun at you?"

"No," said Dash with an edge. "But he wanted to use it."

Relief covered her face as she glanced over to the nearby depression. From this position they could see the orange pony lying down his head barely looking over the depression crest. "Those weapons of his should had been taken away when he took potshots at the cows." Turning her attention toward them, she said, "The name is Square Knot, but everyone just call me Knot. Excuse me if I don't shake your hooves. Mine's sort of busy at the moment."

She wasn't kidding either. In the time she talk the rope been morphed into a square, bowline, fisherman, half, double, and triple hitch, horse shoe, and another dozen different knots that Big Mac couldn't identify. "Pretty hoofy there with that rope," he commented.

Shrugging, she paused long enough to give the rope a quick examination. "Any good Colt Scout could do this. I am just doing it to past the time."

"Pardon me, but there are others here who want to meet our new colleagues," interrupted a pitchy voice that was a little snobbish.

From the wagon a bluish-white male unicorn stepped out. Honey-brown mane, trimmed and comb, was accompanied by a wavy tail. Hazel eyes hid behind a thick, full moon pair of glasses, magnifying them slightly. On his flank were three letters of different alphabets- one of them was an A, another looked like a thick, curvy scribble with a dot above it at the end, and the last looked sort of like a fish. His mouth was pulled back in disgust as if something about them had already offended him. However, his posture told that he was uncomfortable so his expression could mean anything.

Rolling her eyes at the stallion, Knot said, "Cool your horses. I hadn't forgotten that you exist. Guys, this pony over here is Professor Cryptic. Profess, those are our colleagues."

Walking up to the farmer, the professor put out a hoof and said, "Hello, hallo, and salam my good stallion." Though he didn't understand the last two words, the farmer accepted the hoof. If there was any friendliness in the gesture it was lost to the cold scanning gaze. "Farmer of some type?" he asked. No belittlement undertone the question.

"Eeyup."

Nodding his head, he said, "Nice to have somepony like you along." Turning his attention on Dash, he slowly extended the hoof out as if asking for permission.

"What's up," said the pegasus as she slammed a hoof down on the limb. The professor shook the hoof as he glanced over to Big Mac, a little confuse. Base on his reaction the professor might be of the upper crust, making this behavior from the gentle sex strange. He shrugged for he wasn't the pony to ask about the norm of greetings.

"Nothing is up," he replied. "May I ask what your occupation might be."

"Ex-cloud pusher, future Wonder Bolt," exclaimed Dash with a cocky smile.

Nodding his head, he hastily said, "Good luck with that." Turning his back on her, he left the dumbfounded pegasus to land quietly on her feet. To the bronze mare he said, "I have gone through the inventory. As soon as Mr. Silver say so we can leave." The mare nodded, but she had return her attention to the ropes. For a moment the professor stood there, awkwardly, before heading back to the wagon.

"Don't take it personally," said Knot, "he act like that to everypony. He's from Canterlot. Some big teacher at Celestia School of Magic. Important enough that his friends aren't usually 'commoners'. Give him time and he'll get better."

With her head she gesture to the wagon's roof. "That's up there is Asaze. Don't know much about him. He stay aloof from the rest of us, but I don't think he's does that to be cold." Stopping her hooves long enough to point, she said, "Over on the harness is Neon Beam. She doesn't talk when she doesn't want to. However, she told me enough that some terrible event force her to leave Equestria for a while. A bit on the on the shy side, but overall a not a bad pony."

She stuck her tongue out as she looked up. Shaking her head, she said, "I believe that is all I can tell you for now. I just arrive a few days ago so there not much I can say."

"A few days," questioned the farmer, "when did Silver hire you?"

"About three months from today. As for the rest none of them have been here longer than a week." Turning her head toward them, she raised an eyebrow as she said, "Is your friend okay?"

Glancing to his side, he found that the mare was frozen in place. Wings folded in she looked bewilder as she stared at something in the distance. He waved a hoof in her face, getting no response. Lightly, he nudged her shoulder, shoving her slightly off balance. Forced to keep her footing she snapped out fo her trance. "He totally flipped me off!"

Shrugging, Knot said, "Forget about the profess for now. You'll have plenty of time to mangle him later. Let talk about you two. Be nice to have a little info on my co-workers before Silver whisk us away to Celestia knows where."

Dash was more than happy tell who she was, but didn't get the chance. Someone shouted, powerfully, "There they are! Now that we are all together we can get started." Heads turned to found what they had expected. The business pony who called them out here walking toward them. If the smile was anything to go on than one could guess whatever he was planning. Things were moving along quite smoothly.

* * *

Tigger and Pinkie: Come on and join us in the fun.

Mulleb and Sistine: Leave us alone!

Twilight: It wouldn't hurt either of you if you played with them.

Mulleb: Pinkie, maybe, but Tigger was only amusing when I was five.

Tigger: Ah, but I can put a spring in your day. Hm... maybe I should bring along Pooh.

Mulleb: No!

Pinkie: Who Pooh?

Tigger: Just one of the most wonderful bears there are! I'm sure he be more than happy to...

Sistine: Before this torment goes on any longer. Hope you guys enjoyed the read. As always review. Good criticism, flames, and comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy: Ponies! William, can I rode one of them?

Will: No Daisy, we been through this before. Those ponies are special and they will be offended if you climb onto their back.

Daisy: *Pouting* Okay.

Twilight: Who are you two?

Will: We're a couple of character from Mulleb's mind. *Pointing to Daisy.* She here to see you guys while I'm here to make sure she doesn't do something wrong by mistake. *Shaking head.* Cartoon ponies. He's going to spin a good tale out of you guys?

Rainbow Dash: Hey, any story can be good as long you have a half-decent writer putting some effort into it.

Will: This coming from the girl who called the purple unicorn an egghead. There is a couple dozens place I rather be right now than here. As for anyone who reading this I hope you enjoy. Not the greatest chapter in the galaxy, but it could be worst.

* * *

Chapter Five

His cane was absent, but if Silver had it with him there would be no doubt that he be waving it about. Substituting the cane with a hoof, he pointed it at the farmer. In mock anger, he said, "Boy, I thought I told you that I'm supposed to meet you here. Now you had gone making me a liar." He kept a stern frown on for a few seconds before the facade quickly fell apart into a quiet chuckle.

Knot rolled her eyes as she said, "It's not that funny." However, his infectious mood caused a small smile to break loose.

Ignoring the criticism of his humor, the business pony said, "Put the rope away. I have something to announce and I want your full attention." Nodding, the bronze mare levitated both pieces of rope into the wagon. As she did this, Silver turned his attention onto the newcomers. "Nice to see that both of you got here without incident. Go toss the luggage into the wagon. No need to carry them around at the moment." Nodding, the farmer left to unload his burden.

"As for you Miss Dash," he said as the pegasus began to open her mouth, "sit tight and wait. I will reveal the plans soon enough." In a louder voice, he called out, "Everypony front and center at the crate, including you, Asaze. I got something that needed to be said and I want all of you to hear it."

At the wagon the farmer stood out of the way as the professor rushed out. "Pardon me," muttered Cryptic.

The famer muttered back before stepping inside, "You have been pardon."

He was surprised at the amount of room there was. From the outside the shelves looked to be only a few feet back from the counter. There were several more feet than that- enough room for a pony of his size to maneuver around. Items on the shelves seemed more organized- most likely due to the professor. The shelves' base was made up of several cabinets that had sliding doors. Under the front counter was empty space large enough for the several crates that preoccupied it and with room to spare for a couple more. Opposite of the door sat a roughly made pile of saddle bags.

Trotting up to the pile, he absentmindedly noticed that the cash register wasn't where it should be. Gently, he placed Dash's and his bags on top of the others. Then he walked out of there to found the entire camp, minus him, huddled around the lone crate.

Everyone was on their hooves; all were waiting for him to join them. He walked into a spot between the black pegasus and the cloaked pony. Neither paid him much mind. Neon was gazing at Silver, who was perpendicular to her, while Asaze's head was tilled downward, making it impossible to see his facial features. Cryptic and Ravine were opposite of the business pony and both were giving each other a wary look. Flanking Silver's sides, Dash and Knot impatiently waited for the stallion to speak.

Silver scanned the group over, staring each of them in the eye. "Before we begin I like to say thanks for coming here. I'm sure that each one of you is a little conflicted about leaving your homes. With that said I feel the need to ask if anypony would like to leave now before we start." Nobody spoke up, but Dash did snort in amusement. "I am being serious. Once you leave, you will be paying for your own trip home. I recommend doing so when we're on this continent. It would make it easier to get back if an ocean doesn't stand in the way."

Again, not a word was spoken. Smiling, he said, "Well then, let get down to business." Grabbing his hat, he placed it over the crate and shook it. A rolled up piece of paper fell out, landing with a bounce before coming to a stop. "This is a map of the general world," said the business pony as he put his hat back on. "Based on many factors I have calculated the best route of travel."

Placing his fore hooves on the crate, he unrolled the map. It covered the mid-section of the crate from edge to edge. On the piece of paper was a well-defined sketch of the world's seven continents. Major landforms and bodies of water molded the world while political lines- with their own sense of logic- divided up the land. Large cities like Manhattan were represented with a dot while capitals, like Canterlot, were noted by a star. Ponyville wasn't important enough to be put on this map.

The group of ponies, excluding Asaze, gathered closer to get a better look, making for a cramp situation. "I got regional maps that show the finer details, but this will help us visualize the trip as a whole."- Pointing to the map- "We are somewhere in this area. On this side of the line is still considered Equestria's territory. The other side belongs to the tribes." Running his hoof across the map, it went all the way across the Pacific Ocean. "First leg of the trip will have us crossing the Plains, Navaho Desert, and the Rocky Mountains. For now, our destination is the city of Saint Cloverdale. From there we will board a ship that will take us first to Hawaii, than Uma, and finally onto the Empire of Kazakh on mainland Asia."

"That's a long way to go," commented Dash as she examined the route.

Tilling his head up, Ravine said with amusement, "I wouldn't worry too much. If your tender body gets tired you can take a nap on top of the wagon."

Shooting a poisonous glare at the pony, she said, "Yeah right. I'll be flying for miles while you'll be taking a nap after the first couple yards."

"Ravine, Dash," said the business pony sharply, "there will be no tormenting within this group. And you should know better Ravine. You are here to protect us, not enrage."

A little taken back by being rebuke the two stared at the stern face pony. Ravine came out of shock first. "I'm a bouncer? Since when did that become my job?"

"Since I hired you," stated the business pony as if it was plain as day. "What with the look? Did I not tell you that you will be responsible for this party's safety?" The orange pony shook his head. "Really?" he said, a little bewilder.

"Silver," spoke up the black pegasus - her voice soft and quiet, but had a slight edge. "You didn't tell me what I would do."

The rest of the group pretty much said the same thing. Even Asuze nodded his head, but no one saw it. Grinning sheepishly, the business pony said, "I could have sworn that I did, but no matter. Probably for the best if you all know who is doing what." Scanning the group once more, an eyebrow raised up in confusion. "Where is Asaze?"

"Over here." The voice belonged to that of a male, but the accent was clearly foreign. Dash's ears rotated toward it as an eyebrow arched. Based on the expression she hazily recognized the pony's accent.

Looking over to the clocked figure, the business pony asked, "Why are you back there? Come forward and be part of the group. I can reassure you that no pony here will bite." Asaze pushed his way forward, keeping his head down as he went. Squeezing in between Big Mac and Knot, he stood there without saying a word. Gesturing with his head, the business pony said, "This good gent is our medical expert. Any injuries, big or small, will be presented to him."

"Miss Neon along with Miss Dash will be our recon in the skies." Both pegasi gave him a look that asked if that was all they were doing. "They will also assist the other members of the party in any way when they're not out patrolling."

Smiling at Cryptic, he said, "It would seem as if the good professor is already hard at work. His major duties is caring for the inventory and interpreting certain business negotiations. I hope you and Miss Knot get along well since she will, beside me of course, be working closely with you."- Glanced over to the bronze mare- "She'll be in charge of all supplies while we're camping. If anyone needs help with catching up on wilderness survival skills, she is the one to turn to. She will also be the main chef during our time away from civilization."

Knot narrowed her eyes as she said, "I didn't sign up to become a cook."

"Not a problem," he answered back, "as master chef, you got the power to delegate anypony, including myself, to assist. We will have to work on a schedule later on, but for now the choice of a helper is yours." Satisfied, the mare nodded her head. "As for the wilderness training Mr. Ravine will be of great assistance when he is not tending to security. Nice to see that he is already on it, but do take care not to harm any innocent bystanders."

The mountain pony nonchalantly shrugged. "Will I be the only one fighting when we meet trouble?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed the business pony. "If anything ever threatened us I expect all to take up arms. With this said I should mention that the weapons are stored in the wagon under…"

The farmer felt Neon brushed his side as she flinch. "Silver," she interrupted with a shaky voice, "my conditions..."

"I'm fully aware of them," he said with the wave a hoof. "Only in dire situations will that line be cross. Just make sure you are well away from all weaponry when permission is not given."

"Yes Silver," said the pegasus before quieting up.

"That's leave us with Mr. Macintosh. Among us he is possibly the strongest." At this statement Ravine grunted as he sent a little vomit through his gaze at the farmer. "He shall be the muscle of the group. Carrying heavy cargo and assisting with security is his primary concern. However, none of these jobs are in set lines. If something needed to be done and one of you happen to be around you shall do it. I don't give a hoot if your organization skills are horrendous or you can't shoot the broad side of a full grown dragon. Everyone will work to earn their wage. Any slackers will soon learn what an empty stomach feels like."

"Speaking of wages, they will be determined by how hard you work and how much products I can sell. So don't be surprise if your first paycheck doesn't come around for a while. As for food and other essential necessities they will be provided. Does anypony have any questions?"

Except for a few minor remarks they didn't have anything to say. As far as they could tell their employer had taken everything into account. "No? Alright then, as Miss Dash stated early we do have a long way to go." Rolling the map up, he took off his hat, turned it upside down and tossed the paper in. Placing the head gear back on, he added, "I don't think we'll get many miles down today, but we can still get started. Mr. Macintosh, please go put this crate away. After that go hook yourself up to the wagon. Everypony else use the bathroom or sneak in a quick snack because we're not stopping for a little while."

With that said the group of ponies broke up, heading off in different directions. Dash quickly walked over to the farmer and asked, "Think Silver is serious about the no break thing?"

"Eeyup," replied the farmer as he position his shoulder onto the crate.

"I thought so." Glancing to the wagon, she cocked her head as she said, "I don't get how Silver can carry that thing around so easily, but if all you're doing is hauling it about. It should be a piece of cake. All you do back home is drag things around."

Pushing his weight against the crate, he easily shoved it across the ground. "Like flying all day is going to be torture," he commented.

A fore leg went across her forehead as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, the horror. However will I be able to handle it? Better fly up right now just to get it over with." Slowly, she unfolded her wings and got a few feet off the ground. "I'll be up above if anyone one needs me." She bolted upward, blowing up a little dust in her wake.

The farmer pushed his load in front of the wagon's door. It was a bit difficult to lift up, but he soon got the crate inside. He placed it along side the others under the counter. As he headed out he spotted from the corner of his eye the cash register, sitting on the counter top. _Wonder who put that there?_ Crossed the back of his mind, but he didn't think much of it.

It wasn't long until he was at the harness. Without much difficulty he got himself under it and shifted the weight onto his back. _A little heavier than expected_, he thought. By no mean was he weighted down, but after seeing Silver carting it. He thought there would be less of a burden.

"Got it securely on," called the business pony.

"Eeyup," the farmer shouted back, glancing behind him. Silver was standing on his hind legs at the other end of the wagon- his cane in hoof. He smacked the cane hard against the wheel. The bluish glow encased the wagon and it quickly shrunk down into an enclosed box. All of the sudden the pressure on the farmer's back increased to a point where his knees buckled slightly. _He's a lot stronger than he looks_, he thought as he steadied himself.

"Alright everypony, are we all ready to go?" Silver glanced about to see that most of the group was accounted for.

"Rainbow Dash is up in the sky," said the farmer.

"A bit eager to get started," whispered Silver as he looked up. The mare in question had found a nice puffy cloud to nap on. "Or not. Neon, go inform her that we are moving out. After that you can decide if you want to fly or not, but we don't need two airborne pegasi at the moment."

"Yes Silver," said the black pegasus as she flew upward.

"While she doing that let get moving. Those two should easily be able to catch up." Placing the cane onto his back, he quickly positioned himself in the front of the group. At a decent trot he set the pace which everyone followed. A small tug got the farmer's load moving and once he was up to speed he pulled it along with little difficulty.

His steps quickly fell into a rhythm that was quite similar to when he pull a plow. Staring straight ahead, his view pretty much consisted of a continuous, open plain. Cow pies that had long dried out dotted the ground, but there was little else to see. For a moment he was confuse in which direction they were heading for there was no landmarks which he could use to get his bearing. He than remember the sun and base on the fact that it rose in the east and set in the west. They were heading west.

"A pony could easily get lost out here," stated Knot who appeared out of nowhere.

"Eeyup."

"Definitely isn't like home back east."

"Manhattan," asked the farmer.

"Well, yes," she said a little stun that he knew her origin. "My accent isn't that noticeable, is it?"

Shrugging, he said, "Only know that because I got family up there."

"Oh," she said, sounding like a child who discovered how a magic trick worked. "Anyway, I was talking about the forests on the mainland. One couldn't go an inch without running into a tree. Wasn't a lot of room either, but the forest was easy to travel through as long you know where you're going."

"Eeyup."

"Not the talkative type?"

"Eeyup."

"I'll go see if Neon needs anything." She went off to his left to the pegasus. Like the rest of the earth bound creatures Neon was walking. When the bronze mare came up to her she gave a smile and chatted right away. It was about something that didn't hold the stallion's interest.

Left alone in his thoughts he immediately turned them to that of the cash register. In itself there was nothing out of the ordinary, but last he checked it wasn't where it should have been. He was pretty certain that nobody was in the wagon while Silver was talking to them. After a little more pondering he dismissed the phenomenon. All he saw was a glimpse. It could had easily been a trick of the eyes.

For several hours he was left to think in peace. The trot they maintain earlier slowed into a steady walk due to the professor. He was red in the face and huffing after only half an hour. Right now, he was walking alongside Silver, holding a conversation with him. Staying to himself, Ravine walked along the wagon's right flank. Knot and Neon was still where he last saw them. Asuze was nowhere he could see. A cyan dot in the sky flew at a constant pace, keeping up with the rest of them. He wondered what she could see from up there that he couldn't see on the ground.

The harness he wore seemed to be made for one side fit all, but it was better suited for those of smaller built. A sore spot was developing in the small area where the wood rubbed against his back. Grass kept on brushing against him, causing an itch on left hind leg. Even if he hadn't had the wagon's weight on him he wouldn't be able to reach it.

Ignoring it the best he could, his thought process jumped from topic to topic. The land he was traveling through was the current subject for he wondered if they had crossed the imaginary line into tribal country. He couldn't tell for the landscape refused to change it appearance.

"Mind sparing a few words with me," asked Ravine as he pulled up to his side.

"Eeynope," replied the farmer as he glanced at the mountain pony. Though he wasn't displaying a friendly manner, he doesn't seem to be threatening him either.

"We just entered tribal territory. Do you know why this land is called that?" The farmer gave a nod. When it came to history he was iffy about it, but he knew enough that many of the intellectual species that once lived in present day Equestria was forced to immigrant because of his own kind. These lands that they are traveling through were set aside for the tribes, but history does have the tendency to repeat itself.

"Some of the furry coats had been picking fight with our settlers. So far there been nothing more than a few skirmishes, but that might change soon. That incident at Appleloosa just shows how things are boiling up." Rolling his eyes, he said, "Would have been better off for the settlers if they used real weapons instead of pies. Luckily for those idiots that some mares got the two sides to play nice."

"What tribe was it that attacked the town? One of the buffalos, but it doesn't matter. For the most part I don't expect any hostilities. There are plenty of leveled headed species out on those plains."

"Then why are we talking?" asked the farmer, gazing at the clouds.

"All I'm saying is keep an eye out. Just because one tribal nation is friendly to ponies doesn't mean they all are." With that said the mountain pony left to be by himself, leaving the farmer no more worried than he was before. He'll keep his words in mind, but he was certain nothing would happen.

* * *

They walked for a little more than six hours but by the time the sun was half way down the sky. Big Mac was more than happy to rest when Silver shouted, "This is far enough for today." Coming to a stop, the business pony scanned the surrounding area. If Big Mac didn't know any better this place was the same one they left behind. "This spot is good as any. Would someone go tell Miss Neon we're done for the day?" The black pegasus was up in the air so it wasn't hard to guess who would be sent.

Dash rolled a lazy eye upward as sat up from a lying position. Just an hour ago Silver thought the rainbow mare deserved a break. Though she could stay up for a little bit longer, she didn't protest when the other pegasus came to relieve her. Instead of walking she parked herself on top of the wagon where she was resting at the moment. The farmer didn't protest for she barely weighed much compare to the wagon. His aching muscles regretted the decision. They groaned a little more as the mare launched herself off the wagon.

"You can put that down," Silver said to Big Mac. More than happy to do so, he lowered his back and quickly got from under the harness. Soon after Silver open the wagon in a similar fashion back in Ponyville, but this time he stayed on the ground. "Everypony knows their jobs," he said as he walked off. "I'll be going on a short hike. When I get back the tents should be set up and a fire a blazing."

Cryptic and Knot was the first to move in on the wagon. "Better get the stuff unload," she said as she stood by the door. From inside the professor pushed the needed items toward the opening. Using her magic, the mare set each object into different piles. As she did this she turned her attention on the others. "Okay than. Who is going to set up the tents and who going to start the fire?"

"Start a fire with what?" asked Dash as she and Neon landed. "There isn't a twig for miles around. Got any fire wood in there?"

"Nope," said Ravine as he walked over to her. Bending down, he looked at a partly dry, gray, wrinkled blob under the pegasus's hoof. "But you are standing on top of a fuel source." Confused, she looked down.

"Yuck!" she exclaimed in disgust as she shook the soiled hoof. "What is that?"

"Buffalo chips," he said as he picked it up. "It's a bit smelly when burned but it works as well as wood."- Grinning slyly- "Afraid to get your hooves dirty?"

Return a sickly smile of her own, the mare replied, "Not at all, but you can play with crap all you want." Turning to Knot, she asked, "Where my bag so I can set my tent up."

"Over there," she said, pointing a hoof at the pile of saddle bags. "You can take my tent out of my bag and a couple more from the others. We don't need eight separate tents." Nodding, the pegasus went off to do the task. "Who else have a strong aversion of picking up poop?" When no one answered she said, "Neon and Big Mac, you guys don't mind?"

"Eeynope," said the stallion as he started off. The black pegasus shrugged before she turned her gazed on the ground. "Alright than, that leave Asaze to take care of the tents. We will help out as soon as we're done with this." Confident that the jobs would get done the bronze mare focused on her task. Several minutes later all the stuff that was needed for tonight was out on the grass. Sending the professor off to start sorting out the cooking supplies, she went to check on how the tents were coming along.

What she found had her barely containing a fit of giggles that would not have helped. Dash was entangled in a mass of canvas, poles, and rope. Trashing about, she struggled to break free of the trap. Off to the side Asaze stood next to a sagging structure of cloth. The ropes weren't tense enough and the poles were in the wrong positions. His knots weren't that great either. If a decent gust of wind blew by the structure would collapse. Base on how the pony stood he knew that he done something wrong.

"Need some help," she said as her horn glowed. Magic halted the struggling mare as the tent lifted up. Waving the cloth up and down, she did this until the pegasus came tumbling out, flopping onto her stomach. "You alright sweetie?" she asked politely. Off to the side Dash's tent was erecting itself.

Getting to her hooves, Dash said, "I'm fine. Just couldn't get the stupid cloth to stay up."

Nodding her head, she asked, "Want me to show you how it's done?"

Frowning, the rainbow mare glared at the small, blue, triangular tent that mocked her. "I can't do magic."

"Who needs it?" Walking over to the sagging tent, the bronze mare quickly tore it down by pulling apart the poorly made knots. Once the structure was flat on the ground, she said, "This is easier to do with two ponies, but it is best if you know how to do it by yourself. First you set one the rods..."

As she explained how to set up a tent the others were out collecting fuel for the fire. There was plenty of it for the chips all over the area. They were clustered together in certain spots which made the collecting easy to do. Big Mac wasn't exactly pleased about carrying waste on his back, but it would seem neither of his companies was disgusted by the work. So he kept his opinion to himself. Since Ravine looked to know what he was doing, he followed the pony's example so he doesn't have to do this twice. He mimicked the pony for the most part, excluding snuffing the chips. Between the three of them they were able to make a nice pile of chips several yards from the tents.

Neon instantly wanted to start a fire, but both stallions pointed out that to do so would risk spreading it since the grass was extremely dry. So they dug up a round circle of dirt for a fire pit. Ravine than proceed to organize the chips into a lope-sided log cabin while placing the dug up grass into the center of it. It took them a moment to found some flint from the supplies, but once the mountain pony struck the two pieces of rock together. Sparks quickly catch the grass on fire which soon lit the chips a blaze. The flames were definitely smelly, but the heat was comforting for with the setting of the sun the temperature was starting to drop.

By the time Silver came back four tents were set up, the fire was a stinking, a lantern was found and lit for the coming night, and Knot was using the lantern to search through the cooking ware and food. "Good work everypony," he said as he stood by the fire that quickly become the unofficial gathering place for them. "It looks like we can at least cooperative with one another." Glancing at the sun, which had just disappeared over the horizon, he added, "And not a minute too soon."

A chorus of grumbling stomachs brought the attention of a new issue. "When do we get to eat?" asked Dash.

"Depends on if you want a cold meal or a hot one," said Knot as she look through a crate. "Plenty of hard biscuits and hay to go around, but any soup or hot meal have to wait for the fire to burn down into ashes."

"We will be having it cold tonight my dear," said the business pony. "For the next few days I want to get a moving so early to bed, early to raise is the policy, along with quick and easy." Nodding her head, the bronze mare levitated eight plates from a crate to set the food on. "Make sure that everyone gets some water. In our haste I neglected to give anyone the time to full up water bottles."

It wasn't long until everyone had a metal plate filled with several biscuits and a generous serving of hay. Small tin cups were what they used to drink out of, though the farmer wished they were bigger. He hadn't notice how dehydrated he was until the lukewarm liquid slid down his quench throat. More than once did he went over to the barrel that contained the water.

"Eat up for this will be your share for the time being," said Silver as he ate. Glancing at a few ponies, he said, "I notice early that a few of us are a little shy. Why don't we take the time now to get to know each other? Asaze, you can go first."

In all honesty Big Mac didn't notice that the mysterious pony moved to sit next to him. He barely made a noise as he chewed his meal. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything really," exclaimed Silver as he throw up his legs. "Family, friends, hobbies, like, dislikes and anything else you like to disclosed."

Shrugging, the pony said, "No family or friends to speak of. I like to do a lot of things and I don't like a lot of things. I have dabbled a little in magic, but other than that I can't say I have a hobby." There was a pause. "I dislike the fact you're making me talk." Silver nodded his head as if he was taking all of this in, but it wouldn't surprise the farmer if he faking ignorance for the sake of the group.

Before the business pony said anything, Neon spoke up with a sigh. "I'll go next. Last I know my family was doing well."- Whispered- "Doubt they care how I'm doing."- Louder- "Many of my friends are away right now, but I do have a few back in my hometown. I done a lot of metal work so I guess that was a hobby I used to do. I like to fly..." Extending out her wings, she gazed at them. If it wasn't for the glow of the moon they would be another part of the dark background. "I hate small rooms." She said no more, keeping her gaze on her wings as if they would disappear if she looked away.

"Anypony else like to speak up," asked Silver once he realized they lost the mare.

"Why don't you say something?" asked Big Mac. Eyes glanced his way, surprise to hear the quiet giant say something when not spoken to. "I'm sure there more to you than you're letting on."

Silver rolled his eyes as a small smile jested at the farmer. "Right you are, but I have nothing to hide. I'm from a well to do family with kin all over the place. Father and Mother are long died and so is my lovely wife. I got a little filly at home being watch over by my good friend, Fancypants. My friends, like my family, are far and wide. I love to gamble, read a good book, travel about, and hunt down dangerous game. There are few things I dislike but I can say for certain that idiots are among them. I also think that some of today's music is a little trashy."

His little narrative was greeted with silence stares. "What?"

"Nothing," said Dash with a little acid, "I'm just taking in the fact that your abandon your own child."

"I would think that the fact he knows Fancypants is more important," said Cryptic.

"Who's that," asked Neon in a bored tone, echoing Big Mac's thoughts.

"He's one of the most preeminent stallions in Canterlot. Having him as a friend speaks of the connections one must have."

Ravine rolled his eyes. "Who cares?" The farmer would agree with that statement, but he was on the fact on how nonchalant Silver was with departing of his information, especially the part on his family. He spoke as if he was talking about the weather.

After several minutes of chattering everyone turned their attention back onto the business pony. Staring up at the skies, he was tracing out the constellations with a hoof. For a few moments he was oblivious to the questioning stares. "Based on some of the looks I am receiving. I would guess a few of you are wondering what is going through my skull." Getting to his hooves, he said, "Sorry, but I believe that is enough stories telling for one day. Let clean up this mess and head off to bed."

It didn't take long to take care of the dishes. With the plates they just wipe the crumbs into the fire. As for the cups a little soapy water was enough to disinfect them before wiping them dry with a towel. Sleeping arrangements was made with little fuss. The two pegasi got a tent, the farmer and mountain pony were sharing one, the mysterious pony and the boss were staying together, and the professor and the bronze mare- the professor did protest a little- were buddy up.

Receiving his blanket from his saddle bag, the farmer headed straight for his tent. His tent mate headed the other way. "Not tired," he called after him.

"Somepony need to keep our hides intact," he called back. A gleam of moonlight reflected off the knife, seeming more than enough to scare away any sensible creature.

With the insurance of protection while he sleeps the farmer went into his tent. It was going to be a tight fit when his company finally lay down, but there was enough room. Wrapping the blanket around him, he pulled it tightly to his skin. The grass provided some padding against the ground so it wasn't too bad. For several minutes he allowed the words of Silver and Asaze bounced inside his head. One of them seemed too more than happy to tell all while the other talk in vague riddles. As for Neon, there was little too ponder on. However, the thoughts didn't seem that important for he fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: So what are you guys any way?

Daisy: I can control plants!

Will: A florist from a wild being who have a mad green thumb. As for me I'm a five star general in the army. *Pointing to two pistols on his hips.* Those aren't just for show.

Twilight: So your story about a war?

Will: In a way, but on a galactic scale.

Rainbow Dash: So how does a florist get involve with a general?

Will: Real long story that would take more than this A/N can handle. As for the readers we hope you enjoy the read. Please review. Good criticism, flames, and comments are always welcome and don't comment on the grammar. We know that Mulleb's need to work on it and he tries to make the chapter as legible as possible.

Daisy: Have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

Mulleb: Hello to any readers who might be out there. Thank you for sticking with this story. If you feel like I'm dragging along, trust me when I say I'm trying to get this moving to the more interesting parts as possible.

Twilight: Your tale haven't been that bad.

Mulleb: I know that, but at less I feel like I can go a little faster.

Twilight: Okay, but isn't there something you wanted to do before we get started.

Mulleb: There is. I don't usually respond to reviews, but I like Johnny B. thoughts on OCs and let me begin with the fact I agree with him. OC should be use as sparely as possible, but I'm there a reason I create d all the OC. If you're saying that I could use more of the mane six than I have to disagree. I have nothing against the others, but coming up with a reason for any of them to go with Silver would be a headache. Departing Fluttershy from her animals and getting Apple Jack to leave the farm as well is next to impossible. Rarity just isn't the traveling type, leaving Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Out of the two the energetic mare would be the easiest to tag along, but I thought it was best to leave her out. As for Twilight *Shrugged* Can't take the greatest protection of Equestria away from it. This would leave the numerous- not counting Spike and the Crusaders- background ponies which are in a way OCs. Most of the popular background ponies personalities are fan based and being a person who might go off the common ride. I thought it was best that I just conjured up some ponies.

Twilight: And that the end of his rambling. Enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter Six

Early to bed, early to rise; Silver wasn't kidding. Several hours before the sun raise he wander out of his tent, dressed and ready for the day, to the inside of the wagon. After grabbing a wooden spoon and pot, he went to the nearest tent. Clearing his throat, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Up and ready stallions!" On his hind legs he started running around like a manic while banging the spoon against the pot.

From within his tent Big Mac's heavy eyes slowly opened. Pressure on his side caused the dazed stallion to glance at the source. The mountain pony slept under a thin blanket while using his clothes as a pillow. Due to the little space they had he was force to press his side up against the farmer. It wasn't exactly unwelcomed for his body heat did keep the cold that the farmer was now becoming aware of at bay.

Careful not to wake the other stallion the farmer got to his feet and dragged himself out of the tent. The sight of Silver running away in just a manner was amusing and helped to pull away a little more of the haze that cling to his brain. Depositing the blanket into his saddle bag, which was still where it was the night before, he went over to the fire pit to see if he could get a fire started.

It took him a moment to figure out how to use the flint, but after a few minutes of striking it. A few stray sparks got a small, cozy fire going. As he sat in the warmth he heard Dash shouting, "I'm awake! Stop with the banging!"

A few seconds later a grumpy Dash planted herself right beside the farmer. "Good morning," he said to be neighborly. She grunted in reply. He would dismiss the rudeness as drowsiness talking if he didn't know for a fact that she tend to practice her flying skills during early hours. However, the wild bed mane and the bloodshot eyes gave her some leeway. "Miss Neon a noisy sleeper?"

"Nightmares," she said, "pretty bad ones too."- A leg rubbed her eyes- "Spent half the night trying to ignore her." Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted the troubled mare sitting in front of the tent, watching Silver being chase by Knot. The bronze mare doesn't seem tired, but it was hard to tell when she was shouting at the business pony about cooking wares not being toys. Then again she could have stopped him easily with magic if she was thinking straight. Neon seemed to be tried, but was doing a better job of hiding it. "So how was your night?"

"Slept like a rock. Ravine spent most of the night out here looking for trouble."

"Did he find any?"

Shrugging, he replied, "He looked fine to me." With that said the two fell into a comforting silence. Right now was a time to recollect their bearing rather than talking.

After a period of fifteen minutes everyone was up and ready. During this time Knot repossess the cooking wares from Silver. She pretty much told him not to do that stunt again, but based on his childish smile her words meant little. A pot of water with coffee powder mix in it was set over the fire. When it was hot and ready the farmer along with several others took in their daily dose of caffeine. Dash, Silver, and Asaze- he brewed up a tea which he offered to the other two- decline to take any.

Ravine was last to be up, looking somewhat animated as he made his way over to the fire. Taking an offered cup of coffee from Knot, he took a sip and looked at it in disgust. "Too strong," asked the bronze mare.

"Not strong enough," he said, but kept on drinking.

At some point Knot rinse out the pot to heat up some water. She used this liquid to hydrate a bunch of oats to make oatmeal. While they ate Silver, Cryptic, and Knot tried to put some more life into the group. Apparently, the professor does worry about something else than social statue. Being a scholar in language and dialect he tried to guess just by the sound of each pony's voice where he/she are from.

Wasn't difficult for him to pin point Knot's origin, but he nailed almost every other pony's origin with the same ease. As he told Dash that she moved from the city of clouds to the small town of her used to be residence. It would seem that he took some real joy out of this exercise. When he couldn't figure out Silver he shrugged it off. He simply stated that the business pony had been in so many places that it would take him some time to come up with a reasonable answer.

Once breakfast was over they packed up camp. Tents went down and place into their proper bags while the fire was put out and the ashes buried. All the items taken out the night before were place back where they belong. Water was pour into bottles which hang from each pony's side by a string. The action of moving stiff joints broke the hold that slumber had on them and once they were done. They were ready for a hike.

"Today we're going to cover at the least twenty five miles if not more," proclaimed Silver as the farmer hitched himself to the wagon. "We will take a break around eleven and another at five. Then we'll stop for the day when the sun is about to set.

For the next week or so this became the daily routine. Get up in the morning to a meal of oats before a gurgling day of walking/ trotting. They never went any faster than the slowest member which was the professor. It wasn't that he was weak, but more of the fact his previous life style was passive. It was going to take a while for him to build up endurance.

Ravine and Dash would have their little spar at some point before the two went their separate ways. The mountain pony did his best to keep watch for anything that would bring harm to them. His keen awareness of his surroundings allowed him to see things that the others wouldn't. Like the hidden pheasant-type of bird- that startled the farmer when it launched itself into the air right in front of him. This produced a laugh from the mountain pony and a bit of mocking about being scared of a harmless bird. He never pushed the insult any farther for the farmer would never take the bait.

Knot was trying to be the glue of the company. For she was the only pony talking to everybody while trying to get them to interact with each other. This is how the farmer found out that she was a bit of a gossiper. "How you heard that Rainbow Dash might be one of the elements of harmony?" she asked him one day.

Not sure where this was going, he said, "Eeyup."

"I mean, I know the elements are a bunch of rocks, but I heard recently that their powers were somehow incarnated into six ponies. The same ponies that turned Princess Luna back to normal after that whole Nightmare Moon incident." Glancing to the skies, she said, "I haven't asked Dash about it, but wouldn't it be neat if she was one of the elements." Choosing not to enlighten her to the fact she was correct, the farmer just nodded his head. It wasn't a big secret who the elements were, but a few of them rather not have the publicity.

"So when does R.D plan on coming down?"

Shrugging, he said, "Whenever Silver say she can come down." With an understanding nod, she said a quick goodbye before dashing off to talk to one of the others.

The rainbow mare formed another ritual by spending time with the farmer when it was Neon turn to fly. Either she would lay down on the wagon or walked alongside him to begin a mostly one-sided conversation. She would talk about anything that came to mind and he would listen without interrupting. Each time she wanted his input he would give his statement that related to the topic on hand. Content with that fact he was listening she would continue on.

No big revelation came from these talks for they were mostly humorous. They were about pranks she pulled, things her friends have done with and to her, and –shockingly- how amazingly the Wonderbolts were. From time to time she would stop to take a breath, but she kept going until she was needed once more in the air.

For some strange reason she never talked to the others. That didn't mean she wouldn't chat away when one of them made the first move. However, she never ventured out to talk to anyone but the farmer. Needless to say, this shyness wasn't the normal attention grabbing nature that the stallion knew her for. Maybe it was just him not paying attention to his surroundings for she did attempt to talk to Asuze once or twice.

After a day of walking they would stop to set up camp for the night. It took at less four nights before the whole process become methodical. Once the camp was set up Knot, sometime with the help from another, would cook and disperse that night's meal. Biscuits and hay was the norm, but on a tough day Silver would permit her to make a hot meal. For the most part the hot meals were soups, but she was a decent enough cook to provide a variety. As the meals were being eaten the group settled down for storytelling.

Unlike the first night the tales came more naturally. "Your special talent is wrestling bears," said Dash, a bit skeptical of Ravine's claim.

Pointing a load spoon at her, he said, "The wrestling of any beast alive is more like it." Soup flew from the spoon to splatter on the professor's glasses. Mumbling about rude commoners, he used his fur to whip the droplets off. Ignoring him, the mountain pony continued. "However, an unfortunate grizzly crossed my path one day about a decade ago. During that time of my life I just escaped from the city. I never cared much for society high rules so I moved to the mountains out west to get as far away as possible. The place I settled in was a nice little plot of land within a lush forest."

"Now, I won't say it was easy to get in tune with nature. Barely knew how to cut wood must less build a shelter or find food. However, I was a tough stallion who was willing to do what was needed to survive. I feast off the plants the mountains had to offer and slowly over time build a cabin."

Shaking his head, he said, "Stupid me didn't know much about bears back then. Oh, I knew that the area I lived in was their home. However, I knew little of their taste and smell. The day I was attacked I was carrying a ripe, die squirrel about." A few raise eyebrows got him to explain that statement. "I don't eat them," he said, slightly offended, "the rotting meat makes good fertilizer for a garden."

"Back to my story, I was carrying that smelly rodent about in my saddle bag. I also had with me my trusty Colt 72,"- he gesture to his gun- "and my knife. I was out on the mountainside gathering food for the coming winter. From out of nowhere I heard a great roar."- He did his best to imitate it- "I span around to see the biggest grizzly I ever seen." Bolting onto his hind legs, he made himself as big as possible, knocking his soup over in the process. "A half of a ton of flesh and fur came barreling down on me. I doubt that it wanted the squirrel, but it probably thought of me as lunch."

At this point of the story he had gotten everyone attention. Though the degree of skepticism varied, all wanted to hear the end of it. "For a moment or two I was struck dumb. Then I remember my rifle and quickly got a couple shots off." Pointing an imaginary gun at empty air, he simulated the firing. "First shot missed, but the second drilled right into the beast's forehead."

"But the bloody thing kept on coming! Before I could get another shot in it was on top of me. Those five inch dagger like claws swatted my face, leaving this nasty remained." He pointed at his muzzled as a feral grin crept onto his face. "The fight that ensure was a burl. My gun disappeared, teeth flash, skin broke, and hooves pounded into flesh. Somehow in the middle of all it I found myself riding the bear's back. One torn up leg had a viper grip around its neck while the other reached for the knife."

"That day I figured out how a creature felt as it was being bucked. That bear was Tartarus bent on getting me off it. It bucked, it swirled, and it jumped, and once or twice slammed me into the earth or tree." An arrogant hoof pointed at his chest as he said, "But I held on and when I finally grabbed my knife I plunged it into the beast's head. Again and again, and again, driving it point deep into its thick skull."

"How many times I stabbed it I can't recall. Roars of pain and hatred stole any sense that adrenaline had spared. That bear kept the madness up until the blade finally found its way into its soft brain. At first all it did was stood there, stunned. Then slowly it toppled over to flop onto its side- nearly crushed a couple of my legs if I hadn't jumped off at the last minute."

"It took a second for me to figure out what just happened. Sure, I was badly bloody, but I wasn't the one laying in a pool of blood. As you probably already assumed I was a blank flank when I went into that fight. So imaged my surprise and glee when I went to clean myself off to find a cutie mark plastered on my flank."

Based on the smile on his face Ravine was pride of his cutie mark. The farmer wasn't sure how killing animals was a special talent, but bringing a bear down like that was nothing to laugh at, even if the tale was probably exaggerated. "So what," said Dash, closing her eyes and waving a hoof, "a friend of mine took care of a canis minor. Not only did she stop it from destroying the town, but she sent it back to it mommy without causing harm to anyone."

"A canis minor," he exclaimed, "now that a fight I would love to see! How in the world did this stallion take on that monstrosity?"

"He is a mare," said Dash. A smug smile appeared when she saw the shock look on his face. "And she took care of the bear by using magic in a peaceful manner. Being the egghead she is she lulled it to sleep by using music and a warm drink. Then she levitated it back to its cave with no problem."

Everyone watched to see the stallion reaction. The shock faded into an easy smile. "Smart cookie indeed, though may I ask why she had to do it in the first place? Canis minors aren't known for causing havoc for the fun of it."

Dash explained about the show pony that arrived in town a day before the attack. Boastful to the point of arrogance she claimed that she could best anyone at their own game. Truth was that she never completed the task given to her. Instead, she made the challenger look like a fool, making the audience forget about her shortcoming. She also told outlandish stories. One of them was of her defeating a canis major- later on she learned that her version of the beast was just an infant.

Though not directly her fault, she got a couple of not so bright colts to idolize and believe in her. Wanting to see their hero in action, they went out to search for the massive bear in the nearby forest. It was pure dumb luck that they stumble upon the animal and dumber luck in awaking it from its slumber. Scared beyond reason the two colts run back into town, leading the bear back home. They went straight to the show pony only to find out that she was a sham. In the end it was Dash's friend who put the bear back where it belonged. As for the arrogant pony she ran off, taking no responsibility for what she had done.

Her little tale brought on praise and comments from her companies which she immensely enjoyed. Ravine on the other hand had nothing to say. Muttering something about watching for coyotes, he walked off into the night. A few more fictional tales were exchange before they head off to bed.

This routine stayed pretty much the same until one late afternoon they arrived in their first town. Unlike Buffalo this small community had a little more than sixty buildings made out of sod. There were several structures like the general store or town hall that was made from wood, but the homes were construed out of packed dirt and grass. Dash made a comment on earth ponies connecting with the earth, but that was a bit unfair. Most of the citizens that they seen were earth ponies, but several unicorns lived within the mounts.

Seeing no need for them to be spread out, Silver ordered everyone to bunch around the wagon as they neared town. The moment they entered excited mutters rushed through the town folks like a plague. Many of them were focus solely on the wagon, but few gave Ravine a wary glance. Dash- who was walking- notice this behavior along with several other of her companies.

"First lesson on doing business on the road," exclaimed Silver. "What is the atmosphere of the town we just enter?"

Dash was the first to answer. "It's excited, but at the same time cautious."

"Correct," said Silver as he peered over his shoulder. "These ponies rarely have outsides so strangers cause a lot of fuss. Thanks to the fact we got a few females in the group no one thinks we are here to cause any mischief. However, Ravine does intimidate them a bit."

Glancing to local ponies, the business pony watched the forming of rumors and news. "A perfect place to start selling once we establish the fact we're not hostile. Sure the town may be small, but there are more folks living out on farms and ranches who might come if they hear of us. Miss Neon and Miss Dash will ensure of that tomorrow. For now, let find a spot to set up camp."

Camp was set up on the northern edge of town. Tents were place in a semi-circle behind the wagon. Everything that wasn't meant to be sold was taken out of the store to be spread out among the camp. While they did this Cryptic was going through the shelves to make sure nothing was out of place. The only problem was that his organization had been complete tempered with.

"Who have been messing with the inventory," shouted the professor as he stormed out. His words were wasted for a good portion of the company had gone into town. Silver went to town hall to alert the mayor of their presence. Knot and Asaze headed to the general store to see if there was any fruit, butter, and milk to buy so they could make a clobber – the treat was Silver's way of improving morale. No guarantee that any of these items would be there, but the business pony wasn't too concern about it.

Dash was up in the air performing aerial tricks for the first time during this trip. The professor highly doubted that she been inside the store so far. Neon was nowhere to been seen and Ravine went into town to indulged in liquor. That narrowed the suspected down to the farmer who was currently reading a book in his tent.

Marching up to the farmer's tent, the professor shouted, "Excuse me. Would you please come out for a moment?"

From within the farmer shuffled about. Few seconds later he stuck his head out. "Can I help you?"

"I just went through the store's inventory and I have find items out of place." Nodding his head, the framer waited for him to make his point. "In the past weeks only Silver, Knot, you and I have been in there. Is there a chance that you might have shifted things about?" He received a shrugged. Big Mac knew that he hadn't done what he was being accuse of and has no a clue about the others.

The professor frowned at the unwanted answer, but said, "Well, thank you anyway." He walked back to the wagon, leaving the farmer to return to his book. Later that night when everyone was back in camp he asked all of them the same question. Each of them denied having any involvement. "The items didn't just move by themselves," he said in frustration to his boss.

Both stallions were in the wagon, examining each item to see if any harm was done. There was no harm to be found, but with a white cloth in hoof Silver was dusting them off. "Of course they didn't," he said as he dusted a gem necklace. Eyes trained on the gems he polished them until they shined in the lantern's light. "In saying so it would imply that the items came to life. Some of those objects crease breathing eons ago."

Setting the jewelry down, he picked up a shrunken head by the mane and dangle it in front of him. "He's right professor," he said in a pitcher voice as he bob the head up and down. "It had been nearly a hundred years since I last seen light or had a body. I wouldn't be able to move if I wanted to."

Sighing, Cryptic felt the more he spoke to his employer the less certain he was of his sanity. "Shrunken head, please leave this talk to the living. I am trying to be serious here."

"Why didn't you say so?" With that said Silver placed the head back on its resting place. In his normal voice, he said, "Your worries are noted, but please don't think too much of it. Things are bond to move about even when they seem to be stationary. Why don't you go outside and help out with dessert? I'm certain that tonight chefs would appreciate it."

"Yes sir," said the professor, reluctantly.

Cryptic didn't assist with the cobbler, but he and the others did enjoy it. By the greatest of luck the general store just got a shipment of fresh apples, along with the other needed ingredients. When the two cooks returned to camp they quickly put a fire together and made an early dinner. Once the fire burned down into coals Asaze, with Knot's guidance, put the ingredients into a Dutch oven and placed the coals under it and on top of the lid.

An hour later a fresh cobbler was ready to be eaten. "This taste great," exclaimed Dash after she took the first bite.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac, "this here is a pretty decent apple cobbler and I should know. I come from a family obsess with apple baked pastry."

"He's not kidding," said Dash, "the Apples are experts when it came to... well... apples."

Smiling while rolling her eyes, the bronze mare nonchalantly shrugged. Asaze nodded his head in acknowledgement. Knot said, "If I were given more time with our dinner I could make something just as good."

"Better keep to those words my dear," said Silver as he served himself a second heaping of cobbler, "because I plan on staying here for a less a couple more days. It will be some time before you can prove your boast if we were serve a terrible meal."

"If she needs help with anything I'll do it," said Ravine from out of the blue. This was unexpected, but no one bother to question his motive. Polishing off his plate, he said, "From one cook to another. Have you ever experiment with grease?"

"Grease?" said Knot with a puzzling look. "What in the world is that?"

"I'll show you when the time come, but for now let eat."

* * *

Their time in that town was short and uneventful. Silver catered to the town's population with energy and finesse, selling a good day wage. However, the rest of the group, excluding the pegasi, wasn't needed so they spent their day wondering around town. There wasn't much to do in a small town like this and the business pony knew it. Once the day was over, Silver reassured them that the big cities and foreign lands would be worth the wait.

Second day came and the customers flowed in from the nearby farmsteads. Thanks to the pegasi the words of a pony selling exotic items spread quickly. Not wanting to miss the chance of purchasing something of interest many families sent their eldest brothers and sisters, fathers, and mothers to investigate. Though these customers didn't buy as much items, it was still enough to make the stop worth it.

On the third day the next morning the company packed up. Before the sun was over the horizon they left town, leaving only a depression in the grass as proof of their existence.

* * *

Chattering. That was what arise the farmer from his sleep. At first his sleep drugged mind thought that it was someone from their company. If that was the case then he would like to go back to bed. Last night Ravine finally managed to sneak his cooking skills into the dinner. The shock that came over the eaters when the mountain pony explained where the strange, yet tasty liquid like substance called grease came from cause a couple of ponies to hurl. This wasn't what caused his stomach to kill over. It was consumption of too much grease, which in hindsight wasn't that great.

An idly ear dropped onto the conversation. Every word sounded wrong to him for he couldn't understand any of it. His tent mate groaned as he stirred from his sleep. Tossing and turning, Ravine tried his best to ignore the chatter. "For the love of..." he muttered into his hat. When the conversation kept up he bolted onto his hooves.

As he stuck his head out the door, he shouted, "Would you please keep your voices..." Pulling his head back in, he rushed over to Big Mac and shake him violently on the shoulder. "Wake up," he exclaimed in a panicking voice.

"Go away," said the farmer. "I don't want to chase after imaginary threats."

"These imaginary threats have surrounded our tent."

He kept on shaking the farmer, showing no sign of stopping. For several seconds the farmer played dead. "Alright," he said as he lifted his head up, "if I go take a look will you leave me along?" He received a quick nod. Slowly standing up, he walked over to the flaps and stuck his head out. Whatever remark he was about to make didn't pass his lips.

Somehow, during the night, an entire tribe of pronghorn antelopes have settled down around their camp. The structures which the tribe lived in were similar to that of the buffaloes. Tanned hides supported by long poles to form a tepee.

The antelopes themselves were strange looking beings. Small and slender, the four-legged creatures gracefully prance about. Brown fur covered half of their legs and upper torso, back of neck, the whole ears, and parts of face while the rest of the body was white. Males had slender, branched black horns with tips facing forward while females had smaller, straighter horns. Some of the females' horns were barely visible.

For a few second he just stood there, watching the antelope carrying on with their lives. Females cleaned the tepees or weaved thread together; several of them carried buckets made out of thick, dry grass on their backs. Children played games within their gender or learned future skills from their elders. Young bucks were preparing to go out on a hunt while older bucks lay down on the ground to chat to one another.

No one was paying any mind to the farmer, which he found odd. If they wanted to cause harm it would had been done while he and his tent mate were asleep. Pulling his head back in, he turned around to find that Ravine was dressed and arm. However, the panic from early was replace by a solemn attitude. Neither of his weapons was in hoof, but they were in easy reach. "Let go find the others," said the farmer. The mountain pony gave a nod. "Leave the gun here." He didn't immediately respond, but the mountain pony reluctantly set the gun onto the ground.

"I'm keeping the knife," said Ravine.

For a moment the farmer felt a need to argue, but that stubborn look told that the blade was staying where it was. Nodding, he turned to the exit and walked through it. Not brothering to check if Ravine was following, he walked forward in what he hoped was a submissive manner. It was hard to tell since he was huge compared to the antelope. Few of the antelope glanced at him. They did give his companion quick, wary looks.

Glad that they would be left alone the farmer said loud enough for Ravine to hear, "It's kind of late to be waking up." Based on the sun position it was close to noon. He took pride in being up before the sun. So he wandered why he slept in so long. _I must be working too hard_, he thought.

"Silver must have finally crushed and slept in," replied the mountain pony.

"Speaking of Silver, where is he?" Shrugging, Ravine allowed the farmer imagination to come up with an answer. When none came to mind he kept on walking toward the nearest tent, which happened to be Dash's. Normally, Big Mac would knock on the door to alert a sleeping mare that he coming in. Since the door was made out of cloth, he stuck his muzzled inside. "Miss Dash, Miss Neon, it is best that you be waking up now."

A black hoof pressed the farmer muzzled back out. Sticking her head out, Neon said, "She isn't here; haven't been here for several hours. And why do I need to get up?" Out of the corner of her eye she spotted motion. Natural reflex kicked in and her eyes locked onto the moving objects. "Where did all the antelopes come from?" she asked, confused.

A piercing scream startled the three. Recognizing the owner as Dash, the farmer rushed off toward the scream origin. "Sound like the mare got herself into trouble," said Ravine as he galloped after the farmer, leaving an unconcern Neon to duck back into her tent.

Not even thinking of being submissive Big Mac plowed straight ahead. Antelopes quickly got out of the way, some of them shouting something he did not understand. Skidding to a stop, he rotated his ears until he heard another but quieter yell. Bolting off again, he turned a corner. Right in front of a large tepee Dash was struggling to break free of the many antelopes that dog piled on top her. Without thought he charged them, shouting, "Get off of her."

The antelopes heard him. Tilling their heads up, they screamed when they saw the two large stallions charging right at them. As the stallions got closer, the antelopes scrambled away.

"Miss Dash," said the farmer once he was over her, "are you alright?"

A hoof shot out to punch him in the knee, sending a jolt of pain up his leg. "Thanks for scaring the kids off," said Dash, sarcastically. Getting to her hooves, the mare dusted herself off. Big Mac gave her body one quick look to see no injury of any sort. Only different to her well being was that her mane and tail was braided into many strains. "But seriously, thanks for getting them off me." Grabbing one of the braids, she disdainfully examined it. "For creatures without manes they sure do know how to work with them."

Dumbfounded, the farmer was glad that his natural coat color was red. It did well to hide the blush that crept up as hearty laughter broke out. "Good show Mr. Macintosh and Mr. Ravine. Good show."

Sitting in front of a tepee, Silver and an elderly antelope was laughing it up. Lying between the two were wooden bowls filled with water.

The antelope looked to be like the others, but his body in general was a little bigger and the tip of his fur was white. Yellow-green eyes filled with wisdom held a kinder fire of life. Wrapped around one of his horns were beads of different colors.

"I'll take it that stallions are with you," said the antelope in perfect English.

"Yes they are," Silver said once he stopped laughing. "I knew I forgot to do something this morning. Sorry that I didn't wake you guys up, but as you can see I was talking to our neighbors." Picking one of the bowls up, he drunk deeply and downed the liquid within seconds. "Miss Dash," he said as he wiped his lips, "go wake anypony up who is still asleep."

Busy with undoing the braids the mare said, "In a moment. I need to get my hair unbraided."

"Need some help," said the farmer.

"I got my mane. Go do my tail."

Again, the stallion was glad for having red fur. It was the only reason his somber expression was convincing. Leaning in closer, Ravine whispered in his ear, "Enjoy the view." Ignoring him, the farmer went over to her hind end and started on the braids. After a few minutes of carefully handling the tail- and making sure he didn't accidentally touch any flesh - he found that hair was tied tightly together.

"Good luck with that," said the antelope. "We may not have manes, but our females are great weavers of cloth and grass."

"Your tribe is renowned for that," said Silver with a nod. "Heads up to my employees. This gent I am talking to is Chief Swift Hooves- the peace leader of this tribe."

"Let me be the first to welcome you to our camp," said Swift Feet with a bow of his head.

"Apparently, we coincidentally set camp down on their tribe usually traveling route," Silver explained. Getting to his feet, he added, "Being the polite species they are they allowing us to stay long enough to sell them our wares." Glancing at the chief, he said, "I'll go wake the rest of my group and open the store. If you could help Miss Dash and tell your tribe of what I'm about to do. That would be appreciated."

Nodding, the chief said, "That can be arranged."

As Silver walked off the chief turned his attention onto the other ponies. Big Mac and Dash was still struggling with the braids while Ravine gave his helpful input. "Just let me cut them at the ends. Your mane and tail might become uneven, but that will get them free." Smirking, he added, "Or I could go away and leave you two alone."

"Put a sock in it," grumbled Dash. Standing on her hind legs, both hooves were attacking the braids. This new position gave the farmer a nice view of her hind quarter. Trying to keep his focus on the tail, he did his best to pull one of the strands loose. So far neither was able to make any progress.

For a few more minutes the chief watched them for pure amusement. "Little one," he called out in his native tongue to a kid passing by. Pausing from what she was doing, she ran up to her elder.

"Yes Chief."

"See the ponies over there." He received a nod. "Go help them with undoing the braids. After that go tell everyone that the merchant will soon be selling his wares." Again the kid nodded her head before running over to Dash. The chief quietly chuckled as he watched the kid give her help to the prideful pony. For a few seconds she refused the assistance. Then she sat down, grumbling as the kid easily untied what the ponies couldn't.

As soon as the kid was given the permission to handle the braids the farmer willing surrender his spot to her. His tense body relaxed as he got away from the suggested area. Though Ravine gave the pegasus and farmer a hard time, they calmly waited for the kid to finish his work. Once she was done the mare said, "Thanks kid," before darting off in the direction of the store. With nothing better to do the other ponies followed. The kid went off to do her second task.

"Ponies are truly interesting creatures," the chief mused to himself. Getting on his hooves, he walked off to do his duties for the day.

At the store Big Mac and the other two had just arrived. Inside it, the business pony, wearing his working cloths, and the professor were ready to get started. Going up to the window, Dash landed and asked Silver, "So what the plan of today?"

The business pony opened his mouth, but was cut off by the professor. "Macintosh will be standing guard here to keep the peace. I'll be translating business negotiations while you and Ravine head back to camp to watch our stuff. We can't be too careful with the tribe."

"That is what I'm supposed to say," said Silver as he shoved the professor back. "And do take care to translate every word I say accurately. I hate to offend somepony because of a misunderstanding." Nodding, the professor kept his mouth shut. To the others, he said, "He already summed it all up. Now go do your job."

"Yes Silver," said the three in union.

"See you later Big Macintosh," said Dash as she flew toward their tents.

Nodding his head in acknowledge, the farmer watched the two leave. "There shouldn't be any trouble," he asked no one in particular.

"Heck no," said Silver before Cryptic spoke. "Pronghorns are rarely prone to be openly violence. Not saying they are pacifists, but treat them well and they will return the favor." Turning his attention to Cryptic he said, "Don't be surprise if payment is not in cash. Tribes trade with goods rather than currency. With that said let get ready for the customers."

It wasn't long till the antelopes gather around the store in a wide circle to examine it. The first antelope to come up to the window was an aged buck. After he looked the items over he made sounds that were foreign to the farmer's ears.

"Top shelf on the left," Cryptic decipher for Silver, "he like to know what you are willing to trade for the pot." Sliver glanced to the item which was asked about. It was just an ordinary pot which was common to find in east.

"What does he have to offer?" replied the business pony.

The professor relay the message and the antelope sprinted off. Several seconds later he returned with a brown fur hide. "Along with the pot," said Professor, "he'll take the wood craving of the hawk embolism with blue stones."

"Tell him that I'll throw in a small jar of glass beads and we got a deal." Cryptic raise his eyebrows, but did what was asked of him. The buck was also surprise, but accepted the offered never the less. After the transaction was made, Silver said, "Thank you for your business and may the White Lady bless your day." That last statement caught the buck off guard, but he grinned and returned the compliment.

Due to this little gesture the business pony won himself a whole herd of customers. However, unlike the ponies they sold to so far the antelope had no need for jewelry, art, and oddities. Their demands were central around survival, making objects like pots, knifes, and guns popular. Color glass beads and apple cider were also a few items they were delighted to have. In returned the antelope traded items that they collected from their environments. Furs, herbs, jerky- carnivores like the dried meat- and jewelry made from bone were their main goods.

From his position- right next to the harness- Big Mac kept watched over the transactions. So far the worst that have happen was when a young buck started a shouting match with the business pony. Being one of the few that could speak some English, he asked why the greedy stallion was being so unreasonable about the price of a couple pretty, red rocks. These pretty, red rocks were rubies and it took a few minutes for Silver to explain the value they held in different parts of the world.

Though it wasn't his place to question, the farmer wondered the brilliant of selling guns to a tribe that might take up arms against their country. A demonstration Silver did only increases his unease. A good distance away from the camp, a group of antelopes, the farmer, and the professor waited for the business pony to place an empty tin can on top of a small box about two hundred yards away. Sling over his back was a rifle.

"This top of the line weapon," said Silver as he neared the group, "can shoot up to half a thousand yards. It has enough power to bring down a thunderbird and can be reloaded in three seconds flat." Turning to face the box, he stood on his hind legs, gripped the rifle, and aimed it at the tin can. "I know that the position I am in seem silly, but it is necessary to operate the gun." A single shoot ring out. The can jumped from its place and disappeared behind the box.

Hooves clapped, enticing Silver to take a bow. "With a single bullet this gun can cause great damage?" Cryptic said, translating for one of the bucks.

Nodding, Silver said, "A formidable weapon to have for self-defense."

"So this gun you are selling can rival any firearm that your kind may have."

"Of course," said Silver with a grin. "I surely hope nopony would dare do your tribe any harm. To do so would leave the attacker as good as dead." Maybe the business pony purposely overlooked the fine print, but what was said had mixed meanings. Big Mac wasn't the only one who was concern for the professor gave him a wary look after that statement.

The day came and went and by the next Silver decided that he had sold enough items to the tribe. After saying their goodbyes the ponies departure from the camp, marching onward toward the west coast.

* * *

Mulleb: Good, bad, so-so.

Twilight: He's talking about the chapter if anybody is confuse.

Sistine: *Enter room.* Hey Mulleb, sorry I'm late, but let get this str... *Saw Twilight and soon realize what going on.*

Mulleb: Calm down Sistine. Yes I started things without you and with someone else, but we can't always wait for you.

Sistine: I know that, but why start this off with a horse?

Twilight: Pony.

Sistine: *Rolling eyes.* Like there much of a differences. One shorter and only kids read on them.

Mulleb: *Before Twilight replied.* Well, I hope the readers enjoy the story and as always. Please review. Good criticism, flames, and comments in general are welcome.

Sistine and Twilight: Have a good day. *At the same time.* Jinx! Double Jinx! Trip... *Lights turned off so the readers doesn't have to follow along.*


	7. Chapter 7

Sistine: *Riding onto of a horse, she brought it up to Rainbow Dash.* Dash, I like you to meet my mount, Volt.

Dash: *Walking up to the horse.* Hey Volt. The name Dash. *Volt snorted.*

Sistine: I already told you that the horses from my universe isn't that intelligent. He's communicate through a different way.

Dash: Really? And he also doesn't mind that your reading on top of him.

Sistine: Not at all. *Petting his neck.* He like to go out on long walks and I like ride him.

Dash: Okay. Let move on to the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter Seven

A beach; that was the closest thing Big Mac could compare a desert to. Once when he was a young colt and his parents were still alive they took a weekend trip to the east coast. Sand was the first thing that came to mind for he remembered mistaking the long, narrow strip of nearly white sand as snow. After taking a bite out of it that little mistake was quickly cleared up. Next major thing that came to mind was the vast, emblem blue ocean that seemed to go on forever.

In a way one could compare the ending of the prairie and the beginning of the desert as a beach. Though the plants still grew in some parts of the sand, they quickly disappeared as one neared the water. However, the sand took the place of the ocean, stretching for miles around in the form of rolling dunes. He also couldn't recall the beach being so hot. Sure it was warm, but the air was humid and had a salty tang to it. The air here had no particular smell. Heat drained away all the moisture from the air, leaving behind a stale dryness.

He and the company were alive if not comfortable. The sun rays were doing its best to beat them down and it had grounded at less one of their pegasi. Breathing deeply through the mouth, Dash lay across the wagon as the farmer pulled it along. Fur drenched in sweat the mare's cheeks was an unhealthy red. Sitting right beside her, Asaze- wearing a white, hooded clock- held a water bottle in his hoof.

Carefully, he lifted the mare's chin with a hoof and said, "Open." The mare parted her lips to revel a leathery tongue. Placing the bottle near her mouth, he tilled it at an angle so that a small amount of water slowly trickled out. The mare greedily drank the liquid. When he believed that she had enough Asaze pulled the bottle away.

"More," Dash demanded in a hoarse voice.

Shaking his head, he said, "You're dehydrated. If you drink too much your stomach would reject the water." A pitiful groaned escaped the mare's lips. Turning his head toward the company, he shouted, "Does anyone have any clothing which could be used for shade?"

Out of the entire company Dash and Neon were the only ones who neglected to bring any clothing to shelter their bodies from the sun. Dissing his usually garbs for a white turban and cloak, Silver was hardly hampered by the heat. Ravine replaced his clothing with a simple white cloak while the professor used a wide brim, domed hat to protect his head. Big Mac and Knot wore similar clothing as the mountain pony.

Though Neon was probably suffering the most out of them- her fur was black- she flew high in the sky without complaining. Nor was she having a heat stroke like Dash. No one could understand why this was, but it could have been the fact that the rainbow mane mare kept on forgetting to drink plenty of water.

"Is she going to be alright," Silver shouted over his shoulder.

"She'll live," said Asaze

"Are you sure?" asked the ill mare. "I have a splitting head ache and my gut feels as if it been tossed into a blender."

"She'll live," repeated Asaze, "but she going to need plenty of rest and fluid." Scanning the immediate area, he added, "Shade would also help if there wasn't a short supply of it."

Nodding, Silver said, "It about time that we all have a rest." - In a louder voice- "Hear that everyone. We're going take five." Sighs of relief went throughout the company. Coming to a stop, Big Mac quickly got from under the harness to relieve it of the itching. In general he was sweaty but where the harness rested the clock was soaked and sticking to the fur. He wished he could lay down for a bit, but the sand was hot enough to burn. His hooves were somewhat resistance to the heat so it wasn't terrible to walk.

Silver opened the wagon just for the sake of shade. Of course, Asaze and his patient were first relocated into the shade that the wagon already provided. Once it was open the company crowded together in what shade the open wagon cast. They took this time to rehydrate and refill bottles. Silver had taken a map out to see where the nearest settlement was.

"Let see," he muttered, "we passed that village several days ago. Los Pegasus is south from here, but we're skipping that money pit. Near impossible to keep one belongings when passing through that city." Looking over the business pony's shoulder, the farmer scanned the map. It told the same story which they already knew. They were miles away from civilization.

Near the bottom corner of the map he noticed a strange symbol. It looked like a picket fence, but the top was flat and the fencing packed closely together. "What's that right there?" asked the farmer, pointing to the symbol.

Taking a look at it, Silver said, "That there is a fort. It's Fort Hojo to be exact. When ponies first came west it served as a place of protection from the tribes. Thanks to several conflicts its importance has decrease over the years, but it still served as an outpost." Humming, he stared at the symbol for a moment. "Doubt there would be many ponies there to sell to, but maybe we'll get lucky and stumble onto a passing brigade."

Rolling the map up, he put it away before turning his attention on the company. Ten minutes has passed and they were refreshed. That didn't mean any of them want to move from their spot. "Time to get moving again," said Silver. With that said he closed the wagon which produced a groan from the company. Dash was put back in her place with the farmer's help. As said before the pegasus was surprisingly light. However, by oneself it was difficult to put her on the wagon without clanking one her limps against the wood. By default Asaze got a free ride so he could care for Dash.

Except for the suffocating heat, they had little problem during the day. Most creatures and critters buried themselves in the sand to hide from the heat. Once in a while they would spot a lizard scampering across the ground or a vulture feeding on a carcass. Like the plains they could see for miles around. Only thing to block their view were tall cacti and wooden bushes that appeared once in a while. Dust clouds kicked up by too much movement were also easily seen, making it hard for anything to sneak up on them.

The night, however, was a completely different story. Starting at sunset the air would begin to cool down. Some animals rouse from their hiding to take advantage of any lives the day has taken. The descending of the sun also meant the dropping of temperature. The lower it went the cooler the air and ground become and when the sun finally set. It became freezing cold.

This was when the desert came to life. As the company set up camp the quiet of the day disappear with the sun. The ground shifted due to the animals shaking off sand. Howls, hisses, squeaks, and other noises formed a clamorous chorus. At the end of the fire's light they would spot movement. Not once did anything approach them, but each pony kept a watchful eye out.

When they head off to bed they were careful to check their sleeping area to make sure that any unwanted guests were not lay upon. Scorpions loved to curl up in warm places as well as snakes. Big Mac was definitely carefully with checking his saddle bag before blindly reaching into it.

As they trudge through the desert Silver noticed that they were making less time than he hoped. Due to the increase of breaks and the slower pace it was going to take them a few more days to travel through it. This had him worried for he calculated the amount of water they currently had base on a faster rate. By no mean would they run out in the next few days, but if this trend kept up. A rationing of water will be called for.

It didn't take long for Dash to recover from her heat stroke. Borrowing a white cloak from the store- she'll pay for it when she had the money- she was now a white dot in the sky. Strange how a simple piece of clothing could help one chance of survival. For the mare found that she was much cooler with it on than if she wasn't wearing it.

During their crossing of the desert they came across a few settlements. Unlike the prairie where they visited at less a dozen towns they came across three. This doesn't include the many ghost towns they occasionally camped in. For some reason Silver believed these abandon towns was great place to hunker down for a night. Maybe it was because the dusty old buildings provided shelters from the elements.

"Looks to be an old hotel," said Ravine as the company entered a building. Two stories tall, the wooden building's exterior had been sand blasted for a period of decades. Little paint was left on the bare, weathered boards while the windows were tinted slightly brown. Part of the roof covered porch caved in, but for the most part the hotel was still standing.

Its insides could hardly be called better. The floor boards creak each time a step was taken. Furniture that been left behind was moth eaten. Several faded pictures that hanged on the walls had broken frames, dangled from nails, or the whole frame was missing. Everything was caked in a layer of dust which was kicked up as the ponies moved about. Several of the company sneezed profoundly to clear the sinuses.

Going behind what must be the service counter, Dash placed her fore legs on it. "Good evening everypony," she said, deepening her voice. "Tonight, we have several rooms that are vacant. Number two, four, and seven are free and please be quiet. Our more ghostly guests want to enjoy a quiet evening."

"What are you doing?" asked Cryptic as he checked the place out. Standing by a poker table, he been looking for anywhere that wasn't covered in dust. It wasn't that he was a neat freak... "Achoo," sneezed the professor. Allergies were making him miserable. Drawing a hoof across the table, he picked it up to found it complete cover in dust.

"Carefully there," said Dash with a western drawl, "old Iron Side doesn't like it when somepony disturb his games."

"There's nobody here," said Ravine as he went over to the stairs. As he climbed them a couple of bats swooped down. Startled, the mountain pony reared back and fell down the stairs. Landing hard on his behind, he rubbed it as everypony broke out into laughter. The bats flew out the empty door frame and into the night.

Head on the table Dash was laughing the loudest and the hardest. "So much for nobody being here," she said between deep breaths. Rolling his eyes, Ravine got back on his hooves and went up the stairs without a problem. Once she stopped laughing, the mare scanned the place over. Neon was tucked into a counter with a blanket, trying to get some sleep. Cryptic have gone upstairs to see if he could found any decent enough mattresses. Someone brought a lantern inside from the wagon, setting it down on one of the table.

Silver, Big Mac, Knot, and, strangely enough, Asaze gathered around the table to play a game of poker. Rocks and pebbles were used instead of money. Good thing to because Silver has been holding up on the pay day. He stated that he'll pay them when they reach Saint Cloverdale for so far there wasn't much they could buy at the moment. As for the game it would seem no one was bless with luck tonight. So far each pony won a game and Asaze doesn't even know what he was doing.

Seeing nothing to keep her amuse, Dash proclaimed, "I'm going out to explore a little."

"Okay," said Silver as he looked at the cards in his hooves, "and be careful. I do not want to be running from Billy the Colt's ghost and watch your step. Some of the buildings floor boards have holes in them. You do not want to get your hoof stuck in one."

With her boss approval Dash left the hotel. Most of the buildings in the town were just like the hotel. In bad disrepair and looked as if nobody has been in them for years. Walking about, she squint her eyes in an attempt to see better in the dark. Of the signs that were still up none of them gave away the town's name. Coming to a stop, she looked about to see if anyone had followed her.

When she was certain that no one had she turned her gaze onto a building. Taking a wild guess of assuming that it was the bank, she said, "Prepare yourself citizens of..." Pausing for a moment, she quickly came up with a name. "Dusty Gulch. Here comes La Bandida." Taking to the air, she charged right through the bank's empty door frame.

"Everypony get down on the ground," proclaimed Dash as she entered the room, "This is a robbery." As her eyes grew accustom to the dark she could tell she got the right place. In the back of the empty room was a counter with rusty metal bars set up to prevent criminals and wannabes from stealing cash.

Flying right up to the counter, Dash pointed an imaginary gun at a bank teller. "Let me in right now or bye-bye to that pretty little head of yours."

After playing the scene out in her head she started looking for a place of entry. Going up and down the counter a couple of times, she found a rusty, metal door at one of the ends. She gave the door an experimental push and pull. It swung away slightly. Pushing it some more, the hinges allowed it to open only so far before becoming stuck. "Come on," she muttered as she put more force into it. The door didn't budge.

Turning her back to the door, she braced her fore hooves against the ground. Mentally counting down from three, she lashed out at the count of zero. Hallow bones rattled as hooves connected with metal. With a loud groaning protest the door swung wide open.

"No silly lock can stop me," she said as she slander right in. She wasn't expecting to found something behind the counters, but position right near the middle of the back wall was a large, iron safe. Most of its exterior and the small knob were covered in rust. Unlike the combination locks she was use to this one had a single keyhole. Walking up to it, she said, "So cool." She tried to open the door, but it was tightly sealed shut.

In the back of her mind the thought of discovering treasure made this little fantasy must more exciting. For a moment she stared at the keyhole. Then she turned her attention on the room and search anywhere one could possibly hide a key. Not surprisingly, she couldn't find one. "Of course it can't be too easy," she muttered as she sat down.

"Wait a minute," she said as a hoof went to her chin. "Isn't there a skeleton key in the wagon?" She overheard Silver talking about it with one of the customers. Though the key was made from bronze rather than bones, something special have been done to it so that it could open any lock

. Sprinting out of the bank, she headed straight to the wagon. It took a few minutes of searching to found what she wanted- it was on one of the top shelves. Green due to oxidation, the small, oddly shape key fit in the frog of her hoof. On the end which one held it was shape into a fat ring while the other was flatten so thin that it could slip through the thinnest of cracks. She had no idea how this could open a door, but it was worth a shoot.

"I doubt Silver minds if I borrowed this for a second," she said as she rushed back to the bank. At the safe she held the skeleton key in her mouth. Cranking her head in an awkward angle, she inserted the key into the keyhole. To her delight the key form morphed into the shape of the hole. As she turned it the key clicked into place with no problem. Grabbing the knob, she turned it. The door popped open wide enough for a hoof to get behind it.

Now, she didn't really expect to found anything within the safe. This was one of those things one does to get a thrill out of. For the most part the safe was empty. Three stained, wooden shelves carpeted with decorated red cloth had decayed slightly over the years. Seeing nothing on the shelves, her eyes came upon a single door encase by a thin wall in the upper right side of the safe. It also had a keyhole. Jiggling the handle, it refused to open.

Again she used the skeleton key and again it worked like a charm. Pulling the compartment out, her eyes honed in on a white piece of cloth that appeared to be wrapped around something. She set the key on top of the safe so she could use both hooves. Carefully, she picked the item up and removed some of the cloth. Her mouth dropped as eyes grew wide from disbelief.

Hiding under the cloth was a simple, but elegant gold necklace. Divided into large, flat square links each link had a different symbol etched into the gold. Some of them were familiar for they were shaped into the likeness of the sun, moon, mountain, and other objects one can find in nature. Other symbols were so alien that they might as well be another language. No gems decorated it, but in her opinion the gems would have ruin its beauty.

For a few second she stared at it, memorized, before she shook her head. "A nice looking necklace locked away in a safe in a town that hasn't seen a single pony for decades. That doesn't sound odd at all." Placing the necklace beside the key, she searched the compartment for anything else. It was empty.

Staring at the necklace, she felt the strong need of shoving it back into the compartment, close the safe, and leave it be. There was no good reason for a decent piece of jewelry like this to be abandon. However... Picking the necklace and cloth up, she tossed the cloth off and began to search for the latch. Founding it, she pushed down on the clip so the necklace would separate in two.

Being a pegasus, it took a little doing to put the necklace on. Once she got the latch to connect she admired how well the jewelry looks on her. Shocking her head, she said, "Since when did I become Rarity?" As much as she wanted to tear the necklace off, she couldn't. It may be plain, but it was also eye catching at the same time. Just like the mare who was wearing it.

She carefully took the jewelry off, staring at it with a longing look. "Nobody going to miss it," she reason with herself. "Whoever worn it is long gone. It would be a shame to leave it here to waste away." She wrapped the cloth around the necklace and grabbed the skeleton key. As she trotted out of the bank her mind got to work.

She has the feeling that showing her discovery to the others should be postponed to a later date. Having no problem with telling white lies, the necklace could easily be stored away in her saddle bag. Down the road she could bring it to light by saying she purchased it off a merchant. If too much time have pass since she left the hotel than she could always say she lost track of the time. There was no watch on her personal shelf.

Putting the key back in it place, she put the necklace deep into her saddle bag where no one would see it at first glance. Whatever guilt she felt, she said to herself, "Can't steal from someone who isn't around anymore." The logic sounded right to her so she left the saddle bag to see how the company was doing.

"Back so soon," said Knot as Dash walked through the door.

"Stayed out longer than you first thought," said Asaze as he folded his hand. "It would seem that Big Mac won our wager."

Nodding, the farmer said, "So what kept our mare so busy for so long?"

"I was out practicing my flying skills," said Dash as she came up to the table. "Even if I'm leaving Equestria I got to stay at the top of my game. Never know when a pony wants to see my awesomeness."

"Are you talking about your aerial tricks?" asked Silver. He and the other two players showed their hands. Knots won with a royal flush. As she collected her winnings of rocks Silver turned his attention on the pegasus. "I have seen a few of your moves and I must say they are impressing. Doubt there is many pegasi who could do a full back corkscrew followed by a three-sixty Charlie after coming out of a nose dive." Dash couldn't keep a smirk from her face. "I also haven't seen a pony plow into the earth at high speeds and bounce back on her hooves with little injury to show."

Shrugging, the pegasus said, "Well, one doesn't become the best without crashing once or twice." Suddenly realizing that an earth pony named off two advance flying moves, she asked, "How do you know what moves I was doing?"

The business pony shuffled the deck of cards, humming an eerie yet cheerfully tune as he worked. "I'm a grounded creature who dreamed about the skies. Not unlike many of my earth bound brothers and sisters. Once I was able to get a unicorn to put wings on me to feel the experience. Must say that I am somewhat envious of those beautiful wings of yours, but that is off topic. For a little while I did some studying into aerial creatures' flight patterns. It was just a little hobby to pass the time."

Dishing out the cards, he gave each pony seven each before he continued. "Anyhow, like I said before I have seen your flying. For an amateur you are top notch."

"Amateur," said Dash, deeply offended.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of my dear. We're all amateur at one time or another. However, you got enough talent that we could probably make a profit off it." He threw a couple of rocks from a moderate size pile into the middle of the table. All the other players followed.

"You want ponies to pay to see my flying," asked a slightly skeptical Dash. Not that she had any doubt in her skills. It just that she didn't believe it would happen unless she was part of a famous group of fliers.

"Why not?" said Silver, glancing to the pegasus as an easy going smile appeared. "Not everyone get the benefit of seeing true art. The Wonderbolts may travel all over the country, but they do it every decade or so. Out east, ponies can see them whenever they want. In the west they're also well know but not as often seen. Many solos fliers and flying groups had filled this void. The most popular among them are the Shadowbolts." Nodding, he said more to himself, "Good fliers they are. Too bad they got the misleading reputation of being pro-Nightmare Moon. It would make touring a lot easier for them."

"Anyhow he said as he put more rocks into the center, "the idea is simple. Starting in Saint Cloverdale, you will perform a little act. We could once in a while entertain a small town audience, but we will focus mainly on the larger cities. Salary earned with the acts will depend on the crowds. However, if we are creative enough and if the crowds love the performance it is possible you could earn a little more revenue. So what do you think of it?"

For a few minutes Silver focus on his game while Dash digest the idea. It never did occurred to her that she could earn a living by flying all by herself for she was convince that the only way to do so was with the Wonderbolts. She still planned on joining them sooner or later, but if she could earn a name for herself out in the world. It could be helpful in getting a spot among her heroes.

"When do we get started," she said enthusiastically.

A grin formed on Silver's face as he showed his hand. Aces with a single joker won him this round. "Either sometime the next morning or in the evening after camp is set up. With that said it best that you head off to bed. Would you like to sleep downstairs or try your luck with the second floor?"

"Have either Ravine or Cryptic fallen through the floor?"

"Eeynope," said the farmer, "but we thought we heard someone screaming about rats."

"I'll take my chances with sleeping out in the wagon." Leaving the group, she managed to hold in the girlish giggles until she was outside. She hated it when she giggled like that but the thought of doing what she loved in front of a paying crowd. It was hard not to be excited. Instead of heading to bed she took to the skies so she could get a head start on her practice. All thoughts of her recent adventures push to the side as she gracefully weaved through the air.

Back in the hotel the farmer watched the pegasus leave. "Isn't it a bit cruel to gamble on her dreams," he asked as he looked back at his cards.

Chuckling, the business pony said, "What is so cruel about it? I laid out a proposal which she agreed to. She wants to put her dream to the test and I am more than happy to help her do so. Besides, she is quite the flier. With a creative mind or a good coach there is no doubt in my mind she could woo the crowds."

"Just out of curiosity," said Knot, "how many of those groups or solos fliers actually succeed in making a good career out of flying."

Shrugging, Silver admitted, "Even some of the better ones I has seen are still struggling with poverty. However, they did not have a pony who can sell them to the crowds."

"You do know that Miss Rainbow is outside flying as we speak," stated the farmer.

"I would be surprise if she wasn't." With nothing more to say the four played their game well into the night.

"Where is that bloody fort?" muttered Silver as he looked over the map for the utmost time. The company was once again hiding under the wagon's shadow, but Silver was pacing at its edge. "We got to be close to it by now. Unless the map I bought is somehow inaccurate which I doubt. I got it from a master map maker." Rumbling more to himself than anyone else, the business pony was set on reaching the fort today.

Glancing to the pegasi, who were talking among themselves, he asked, "Which one of you was in the sky last?" Neither wanted to fly so both pegasi pointed a hoof at the other. "Then neither of you should mind helping me?" Seeing that they dragged each other into service, both of them gave a nod. "Come over here."

Dash flew while Neon walked over to him. Once they were by him he showed them the map. "We are somewhere here," said Silver, pushing his hoof onto a spot. "If I got my bearing right"- the hoof went up the map- "we're south and a little west of the fort. I want both of you to go up in the skies and fly in a northerly east direction for several miles. If you see the fort come back and led us there. If not then come back any way. I don't want either of you flying about after sunset."

"Yes sir," both said with a mocking salute. Since Silver sometime acted like a drill sergeant, Dash recruited several of the company to help her tease their boss. Though he grinned at the gesture, a slight twitch of the eyebrow betrayed the fact that it annoyed him. However, he knew that sooner or later this would stop so he let it be for now.

"Well, get to it," he said as he went back to the shade, "the longer you stand here the more daylight that is wasted."

Again the pegasi saluted him before taking off. The business pony could have sworn the wind carried their laughter toward him. "Mares," he whispered under his breathe.

"Hey," said Knot in feign offense as she tied a rope with her hooves. "I'm nothing like those two."

"Of course not," said the business pony as he step over Big Mac. At the moment he and Ravine were having a fore leg wrestling match. Base on first glance it would seem that they haven't started. However, the slightest shaking of flesh and the intense stares would say otherwise. "You have a bit more class. Those two pegasi doesn't know the first thing of fine camping." Sarcasm dripped from his voice, but Knot knew it was all in good humor.

"Really," replied the mare in snobbish tone while rolling her eyes, "I would have thought my actions as barbaric. At less that what the good professor keep on telling me." Currently, Cryptic was referring for the leg wrestling match. Sitting right by the fore legs, he lazily lifted his head when he heard his name. "What proper lady would be so crude in her ways when sharing a tent with a stallion?" said Knot, trying her best to mimic the professor's voice.

Having no interest of listening to the ridicule, Cryptic turned his attention back on the match. It would have taken magic or a camera to tell if either pony has gained a centimeter. "Let call this a draw," said Cryptic after several more minutes of this. "This isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"I'll call it quits only if he does," said Ravine.

"Same here," replied Big Mac. Neither made the move to stop.

Sighing, the professor glanced in the direction of where the pegasi should be coming back. He indeed spotted one, but even from a distance he could tell it wasn't one of theirs. The pony was cover in a bright, white cloth and its fur color a shade of brown. "We got a guest," he said as he got to his hooves.

This statement caused the farmer to loss focus. His leg slammed into the ground as Ravine stated, "I won." Based on the why he declared it he knew he won only because of Cryptic. "Rematch after we see who our visitor is?" he asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Eeyup," said the farmer as he got up and turned to face the new comer. As the pegasus neared them Silver stepped out of the shadow to greet him or her. Knot stayed in her place to watch.

Donned in a white coat trimmed with dark blue lacing, the coco brown fur, male pegasus landed right in front of the business pony. A golden mane and tail were cut short and kept neatly combed. A white, square cap with two blue wings crossing each other sewn onto it sat on his head. Hanging from his side was a water canteen. An image of a protractor was printed on his flank.

"Good afternoon," said Silver as he bowed his head, "how may I help one of Equestria's soldiers today?"

"Are you Silver Dollar," asked the soldier monotonously.

"Yes I am," he said with a smile.

"I need you to follow me," said the soldier as he turned around and prepare to take flight.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Pausing in mid-launch, the soldier shot a questioning look over his shoulder. "I got a couple of pegasi flying about looking for a fort. I can't leave until they return."

"Is one of them a blank flank and the other have a mane colored like a rainbow?"

The smile faltered slightly. "Yes, but how do you know?"

"They're at the fort as we speak, waiting for you to clear up a misunderstanding."

Sighing, Silver said, "Lady Luck is upset again."- To his employees as he walked over to the wagon- "Time to get going everypony. We need to fetch our comrades from jail."

"Jail?" asked Big Mac, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll found out soon enough."

Once the wagon was ready to roll the soldier took flight and lead them toward the fort. After an hour and a half hike they came upon it. Construed out of thick, round logs the fort stuck out from the surrounding landscape. Several cannons lined each of the four walls; guardhouse positions on two corners of the square fort. A single, heavy wooden gate that was open served as an entrance. A mix force of unicorns and pegasi with guns on their back patrol the tops of the walls while a couple stood guard at the entrance.

Several of the soldiers stared at Ravine as he entered, but for the most part they gave the company warm, quiet smiles. There wasn't much to see inside the fort. A large, rectangular building was set to one side with a smaller, square building guarded by a single earth pony as its neighbor. Across from it was a small building that could house a single pony. In the middle of the fort was a tall pole that hosted the flapping Equestria's flag. A half white half blue piece of cloth decorated with Luna's blue moon and Celesta's white sun.

After the farmer left the wagon at the flagpole, the soldiers lead the company to a section of the wall. They came upon a metal, bar door guarded by a white earth pony and a yellow unicorn. From the inside of the room one can clearly hear a pony bashing against the walls while spurting out every curse word she had in her vocabulary. Dash knew a lot of colorful words.

The soldier saluted the guards whom returned the salute with their own. "Lieutenant Ray," said the unicorn as she put her hoof down, "I see that you have brought the wanted ponies."

Nodding, he said as he gestured to the business pony, "This stallion here says he is Silver. Since I have delivered him I will return to my normal duties." With that said the pegasus walked off.

Turning her attention on Silver, she said as she gestured to the door, "Are you certain that those two are with you?"

"Positive," said the business pony as he walked toward the door.

The earth pony blocked his way by using his body. "Before you see them, they must be chained up," said the unicorn. Nodding her head at the other guard, he took a key from a pocket in his jacket and opened the door. Going inside, a renewed stream of cursing- from both Dash and the guard- broke out as the sound of struggle began.

"Miss Dash," yelled Silver, "it would be in your best interest to cooperate."

"Silver?" shouted Dash, "Is that you?"

"Yes it is and the others are with me. Now do as I say and stop fighting."

A few seconds later a ruffled guard led the pegasi out of the cell by short, thick chains. Fasten around their necks was an iron brace and their wings were tied down by rope. Though Dash was slightly bruised, Neon was perfectly fine even if her head was bowed so she didn't have to look anyone in the eyes. Dash mouth moved to speak, but the unicorn applied a zip it spell on her. A zipper formed over her mouth and sealed it shut.

As Dash tried to muffle words through the zipper the unicorn soldier said to Silver, "Are you aware that you have a murderer among your group?"

Shock came over the company as several of them quietly debated who was being accused with the title. The farmer already knew that Dash was no murderer. That leaves only already suspicious looking Neon to be placed with the title. "That is the problem?" said Silver with a small smile and the rolling of the eyes. Whatever reaction the unicorn expected that wasn't it.

"Didn't you just hear me," asked the unicorn in disbelief.

"One of my employees took a life from this world. Yes, I already know."

"Then you must know that you're helping a criminal escape from this country."

"No I am not," he said as he turned his back on her. Nobody stopped him as he trotted over to the wagon. Opening it up, he went inside and came out with a piece of paper. "By the order of Queen Celesta herself," he proclaimed as he walked back to the guard, "Neon Light is to be handed over to Silver Dollar's custody. If she can live among society for three years without doing it harm. She will become a free mare. If not, Silver, another authorize pony, or, if given no choice, a pony given permission by Silver can execute said criminal due to any unjustified behaviors." Handing the paper over to the guard, he added, "Signed by her royal highness herself, Queen Celesta."

The unicorn read the paper once, twice, and then a third time to make sure she was reading it correctly. She looked for anything that would betray the document as a fraud. However, the signature seemed real and the rainbow colored stamped sun was nearly impossible to forge. "They are free to go," said the unicorn as she handed the document back to Silver. Without a word the other guard unlocked the braces and undid the ropes. When he was done the zip it spell used on Dash wore off.

"Told you that we didn't do anything wrong," she blurted at the guards. Kicking a little dirt at them, she said to Neon, "Let split before they change their minds." Nodding, Neon followed Dash to the wagon. It's not that the rainbow mane mare hadn't heard what Silver said. She just wanted to talk to the black pegasus in a more private setting.

"Now that we have dealt with that little issue," said Silver as he watched the pegasi leave. "Can you point me to the direction of the pony in charge of this place? I like to see if I can sell my wares here."

Excluding Ravine and Silver, the company had gathered together several hundred feet away from the fort. "Murderer, serpent, and rat," exclaimed Cryptic as he came at Neon. Each word he spoke she flinched as she took a step back for each step he took forward. However, a back hoof slipped and she found herself on her hind end and the professor in her face. "When were you going to tell us of your deeds," he asked as he leaned in closer. "Before or after you stabbed a knife in one of our backs."

"Give her some space Cryptic," shouted Dash as she shoved her way between the two. Startled, the professor stumbled back as the rainbow mane mare got into a defensive position. "You're being totally unfair. We don't know why she being called a murderer."

"No offense Miss Dash," said Big Mac, "but ponies are only called that for one reason."

The pegasus glared at the farmer. "He's right," Knot said in agreement, "but I have to agree with you as well. Ponies had been falsely accused of a crime before."

"I wasn't falsely accused," Neon snapped. This got everyone attention. Quietly, she said, "Suspect declare guilty of first degree murder of Aster Moon. Aster was killed by a single shogun shot to the head. Killer turned herself in right after she committed the crime. Sentenced to life in prison without the possibly of parole." With that said she became quiet.

"She confessed," Cryptic said smugly, "what more is needed to be said?"

"That doesn't explain why she out of prison," Dash threw back. She looked to Neon expecting her to defend herself. Instead, the mare looked dumbly at her. "Sure she killed someone, but her reason to do so couldn't be that bad since she is out."

"Whatever the reason may be," Big Mac said out loud, "she is currently is with us and so far done nopony any harm. Whatever the problem may be I don't see it." To Dash, he asked, "How did the two of you get thrown into a jail cell in the first place?"

Glad to have some support Dash smiled. "I know that we were supposed to come back when we found the fort, but Neon forgotten her water bottle and needed something to drink. We went up to the guards, got permission to go in, and were lead to the watering hole. Some guy from her old town recognized her. Probably didn't like her for he started calling Neon a runaway convict."

Scratching the back of her head, she chuckled nervously. "At the time I thought that the pony was a scheming lair. When he tried to take Neon in I bucked him, hard."

"It was her fault that we were shackled," said Neon as a small smile crept onto her face. "By the way, thanks for standing up for me even if you didn't know better."

Going over to the black pegasus, Dash stood up and wrapped a fore leg around her shoulder. "Hey, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't knock out a few jerks?"

"Friend," said Neon, baffled by the word.

"Of course," said Dash as a hoof ruffled the ex-convict mane a little, "friends got to stick together."

"Well," said Cryptic as he turned his back, "I for one am not going to keep company with a killer." With that said he walked off toward the insides of the fort.

"Anyone else like to join him," said Dash, stating it like a challenge.

"I don't think you will kill again," said Asaze who this whole time been quietly laying down in the sand. "Nor will I deny any kinship that might form between us." Getting to his hooves, he walked away as he said, "However, my trust must be earn. Secrets like this should not have been kept to one self." It wouldn't surprise anyone if he also was talking about a certain business pony.

Glancing between Knot and Big Mac, Dash asked, "Either of you going to leave?"

"Eeynope," said the stallion "Got nothing better to do. We don't have to talk about the crime or anything about Neon's past but I hadn't had much time to get to know her better."

"Same here," said Knot with a smile. "You yet to say or do anything that would scare me away. I like a real reason before casting a pony off into exile."

Neon looked at the three not quite believing that they were being so accepting. "Thanks," she said as she looked to the ground in embarrassment. "And don't worry. I only murder ponies when I'm in a bad mood." To show she was joking she put on a small smile. Dash managed to make her laughter sound genuine while the other two force it. "I probably shouldn't say things like that."

"For the time being, no," said Dash as she got back on the ground. "Now let head inside. There should be some shade we could hide under." All was in agreement on that. As they went into the fort a few of the soldiers glanced at them, but left the four along. When they passed by the store they found a group of soldiers who were off duty checking it out. Ravine- who was by the store- smiled at the black pegasus, while Silver took a quick break from his work to ask how the two pegasi were doing. For the time being they were doing fine.

* * *

The sheriff of Buffalo was sitting in her rocking chair, watching the world go by. At the moment everything was as it should be. After settling a dispute between two ranchers she came back here to enjoy the quietness. Many would found it strange that a youngster would like the inactivity, but it suited her well. Slow and easy was the way of life in a small town.

So she was complete caught off guard when a pink blur shot on by. Eyes widening, she rocked a little too far back and toppled from her seat. Her hat fell off as she collided with the floor. "Ow," she said as a hoof rubbed her head. "What in Celesta's name was that?" Scanning the area to found the blur, she found it standing in front of the bar.

The blur turned out to be a pink pony who hair reminded her of cotton candy and had three balloons plastered on her flank. She was talking to a pony that just left the bar. Based on the pony's face he was having a hard time following the mare's rapid speech. "That's Pinkie Pie," she said out loud. "She shouldn't be here." Rushing into the jail house, she came back out with a sheet of paper and pen.

Putting the chair back up, she used the chair's arm to lay the paper on. As she wrote she switched from watching her handwriting to watching Pinkie Pie running all over the place. _Dear Mulleb, Pardon me for writing this to you and all. I know it not allowed but we got a problem we must address. _After she wrote this down she drew a simple cross at the bottom of the paper. Once the cross was done everything she wrote faded into oblivion.

Red, cursive handwriting appeared on the page quicker than she could read. _Hello Snip. Don't worry about bothering me if there is truly a problem. So what is the issue on hand? _A large arrow formed at the bottom of the page, pointing to the right. It took her a second to realize that she should use the other side.

Flipping the paper over, she wrote._ I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but Pinkie Pie is currently running through Buffalo. Is she supposed to be here for I can't recall seeing it in the script?_

Again the letters faded and new words appeared. _You must be mistaken. Last I check the pony in question should be at Sugar Cube Corners as we speak. _

_Then who is running through town? _

It took a few minutes for her to get a response. In that time the pink pony visited every building in Buffalo. While doing this she was collecting items one would need to travel long distances. _What the Hell! _These words actually popped off the page as they appeared. The startled sheriff jumped back, but quickly returned to the paper once the words fell back down. _Hold on for a sec. I got to check something out._

* * *

Back in Ponyville a frightening familiar pink pony was baking cupcakes. Opening the oven door up, she took a whiff of her creation. "Almost done," she said in a cheerful tone. Bouncing around the large counter that sat in the middle of the kitchen, she quickly scanned through the book lying on the counter. "Once cupcakes are done apply frosting. That sounds right to me." Grabbing a pair of oven mittens, she pulled the bake goods out and set them on the stove top. "The cupcakes almost ready guys," she shouted to the main room. Unaware that she had perplexed the writer.

* * *

_Talk about breaking the law of time and space!_ The writer wrote back to the sheriff. _I know that Pinkie Pie can do that, but on this large of scale is mind bugling._

_I take it that Pinkie Pie is also in Ponyville. _Glancing to the pink pony that was about done with whatever she was doing, the sheriff generated a few jolts of electricity in her left fore leg. _Would you like me to solve the problem? A simple zap to the head can knock her out and I could drag her back where she belongs. _

_ Leave her be for now Sistine_, the writer wrote.

_ But didn't you say in the last chapter that she wasn't going on the trip?_

_ I did, but it would appear that Pinkie had taken things into her own hands... I mean hooves. As long as she doesn't screw up the main storyline leave her be. This could get interesting. _

As the sheriff read the last of the words somepony just suddenly appeared in front of her- upside down, standing on empty air. "Hello," exclaimed Pinkie. "What are you reading?"

Looking up as she covered the paper and toss the pencil down, the sheriff hastily said, "Nothing. Just a letter I got from a good friend of my. Do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah," said Pinkie as she landed on the ground upright. "Is it possible to hire a team to pull a carriage and small party cannon?"

For a moment the sheriff looked at the pink pony strangely. "I could arrange something." Getting to her hooves, she picked up the letter, crumpled it up, and tossed it to the side as she said, "So where is the team heading to? The further they are going the higher the cost."

"Don't worry, money isn't an issue." Her left eyebrow twitched. Glancing around with narrowed eyes, she asked, "Am I the only one who got the feeling as if someone is watching us?" Shrugging her shoulders, the sheriff was glad that Pinkie was ignorant of the readers. The pink pony already broke more rules than she would like to count.

* * *

Sistine: *Tied the horse's reigns to a post and sat on the ground to eat a sandwich.* Pinkie truly does marched to the drum of her beat, doesn't she.

Dash: You think. Sometime I think someone dropped her on her head. How else can you explain her randomness.

Sistine: If I knew how do you think I'll be talking about it to you.

Dash: Good point. As for the readers, please review. Good criticism, flames, and comments are wanted. Please don't comment about the grammar unless you want to be a beta reader for Mulleb.

Sistine: No, really, if your good at picking out grammars mistakes and fixing them. Please sent us a message. Mulleb tries his best to edit this, but in all honesty he needs someone to look over those chapters. Well, that all I got to say. Have a good day!


	8. Chapter 8

Apple Jack: Now where in the world are the others? They should be here by now.

Daisy: I don't know. *Put a plate of daisy in front of the mare.* Here the daisy as promise.

Apple Jack: Thanks. *Plowed her muzzle into the food. After chewing and swallowing.* Those are mighty fine daisy you planted. I can hardly think of a time I had better.

Daisy: *A big smile was plastered on her face.* Thanks, though most people usually like them for their looks. Just out of curiosity do you have a weak stomach?

Apple Jack: *Shook her head.* I don't think so. Why you ask?

Daisy: No real reason really. As for the readers, enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Is he still up there?" Rainbow Dash asked as she walked alongside Big Mac and glanced up at the sky.

Without looking up, the farmer said, "Eeyup."

Locked in a particular dance of keeping their distance, Lieutenant Ray trailed behind Neon. Ever since the company left the fort the soldier had been following them, making no attempt of being conspicuous. He stayed close enough to remind them of his presence, but kept enough distance to avoid interacting with them; the specter of a pony was starting to get on their nerves.

Not to say they hadn't tried to ignore him. At first they thought of the soldier as a guardian escorting them to the desert's edge; that illusion shattered when he followed them into the mountains. Silver tried to talk to him several times, but each time he did the soldier darted away so fast that it raised suspicions. Whatever his true intentions were they decided to ignore him. This was rather hard to do when a pair of eyes kept a constant watch on oneself, but they did their best.

"The lost puppy routine is getting old," muttered the mare.

"If he's annoying you that much," started the farmer, "why don't you focus on something else?"

"Like what?" scoffed the mare.

"Nature."

Taking in a deep breath of crisp, mountain air, the farmer let out a relaxing sigh. The odor of the mountains will never replace the sweet scent of apples. However, it definitely took second place. In general, he was enjoying this new environment much more than the last. Cool, short, green grass spread out and away from the narrow dirt path created from dozen of years of traveling hooves. Conifers trees blanketed the North facing slopes of the jagged mountains while the South facing slopes were dotted by shrubs. Animal calls of all sorts mixed together to form an oddly musical sort of chorus. A soft breeze carrying hundreds of scents pushed a herd of puffy clouds across the stone giant's tops. If one were to block out the chattering between several of the ponies then complete harmony was a single thought away.

"Boring," exclaimed the mare, shattering the harmony.

"Have you ever tried it before?" asked the farmer.

"Of course not," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have better things to do than get friendly with a tree." Big Mac did not reply. For a moment the mare glared at him until the full meaning of her words dawn on her. "Okay," she admitted grudgingly, "Maybe there isn't anything better to do. But seriously, focusing on nature?"

"Are you afraid you can't?" asked the stallion with a slight smile.

"Afraid?" Dash said with a snort, "I bucked a full grown dragon in the nose!"

"It that the one my sis saved your flank from being barbecue?" The frustrated silence caused the farmer to chuckle.

"Do you doubt me?" asked the mare in a challenging tone.

"Nnnope," he said with all seriousness, "I can believe you recklessly faced a dragon by yourself. I can also believe you can take on any challenge without thinking it out first." The more he talked the redder the mare's cheeks glow and they were not from embarrassment. "Not saying you're not brave or anything. I just don't think you can do something without rushing into it."

"That so not true!"

"Then tell me of a time you did something with a plan in mind." The mare opened her mouth ready to reply. "Sudden inspirations of flying tricks do not count," Big Mac said quickly. The mare's mouth closed shut. After a few seconds of silence the farmer gave a knowing smile.

"I planned many things before," said Dash with a toss of her head, "there are just too many to recall off the top of my head." The farmer chose not to comment. "Fine, don't believe me, but I can slow down whenever I want." Again; no reply. "In fact, I bet that I can go so slow that I can become as slow and quiet as you."

An interested eye rolled toward Dash. "You really want to bet on that," asked Big Mac.

Not the one to back down from a challenge, Dash exclaimed, "Yeah I want to. If I could go for twenty-four hours acting like you before we reach Saint Cloverdale- not counting the time I sleep. You have to..." Dash looked the immediate area over. Spotting Cryptic, she said, "Go over to Cryptic and ask him to lecture you on the history of language."

That sent a chill down the farmer's spine. The professor already once tried to educated the farmer on why each word so be properly pronounce. Let's just say that he felt sorry for any student that has taken one of Cryptic's classes. "And if you loss?" asked the stallion with a raised eyebrow.

Smirking; Dash said, "In the nearly impossible event that I lost. I will chug down a cup of grease." Now that could get messy. Last he remembered Dash just barely kept her dinner down the last time she ate it.

"Do you like to torment ponies?" asked the farmer.

Coming to a stop, the mare stuck a hoof out. She stared him in the eyes as she asked, "Do we have a deal or not?" The farmer came to a stop and glanced from her determine eyes to her extended leg. Gripping the smaller hoof with his own, he shook it with a nod of his head. "Good, staring right now. I will be slow in every manner I can think of."

With that said the two started walking again. "Really?" questioned the farmer.

"Didn't you just hear me?"

"You're jogging just to keep up with me." Sure enough, Big Mac's larger gait forced the smaller pegasus to go a little faster just to keep up. Frowning, the mare quickly solved this problem by using her wings; slowly flapping them, she easily kept up with the farmer.

"See, it isn't that hard to slow down..."

"No need to talk so fast; we got nowhere to go."

Sighing, the mare forced herself to slow her speech. "See... it... isn't..."

"I ain't stupid…" replied the farmer with a small, smug smile.

"You're going to keep on nagging me, aren't you?"

"Eeyup."

Glaring at him, the pegasus bolted over to Knot to get away from the farmer. "In a hurry," he called after her. Dash immaterially slowed her pace, but was nearly beside the bronze mare so it didn't make a difference. Just before the two could talk Big Mac shouted, "Miss Knot, if Miss Rainbow is going too fast please inform me." As soon as he stopped speaking Knot's mouth rapidly shot questions at the mare. It won't take long until the whole company knew about the bet.

All of the sudden he felt a new weight pressing down on his spine. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Silver, balancing on one leg, waving two, large colorful flags in a meaningful manner. "Silver," said the farmer, "why are you standing on me?"

"Sorry my good stallion," said the business pony without looking back. "I needed to find a tall spot that is easily accessible. You're back was the closest thing I could find." As he talked he kept on waving the flag about. By now the farmer could tell that there was a pattern to the waving.

"Trying to communicate with someone?" asked the farmer.

"Since the good Lieutenant refuse to talk face to face I am trying a different tactic. Haven't you ever heard of Morse code?"

"Eeyup."

"In both the Navy and Air Force they use flags like these to talk to one another. Hopefully, the lieutenant was a good recruit and learned his A, B, and C." The flags went to his sides once he was finished. "That should do it. Let see if he will respond." Big Mac kept his pace as the two waited. Several minutes later, the business pony exclaimed, "He's going up to Neon! I think we might have a break-through."

The soldier quickly gained on Neon; pulling up to her side, the two had a quick exchange of words. They were high enough that facial expressions and words were lost in the distance. As soon as the exchange was over Neon fluttered down to the wagon.

In hearing distance, Neon shouted, "Lieutenant Ray would like to praise you on your flag signaling. It's been a while since he seen a civilian do that so well."

Nodding his head in frustration, Silver said, "Tell him thanks, but I hope that isn't the reason he finally decided to talk."

Neon moved quickly to relay the message. "It isn't. However, he will not tell us the reason out in the open. He will only do so if we follow him to a secluded spot he knows about." Silver had good reason to cock a questioning eyebrow. This specter knows how to be a pain in the flank. "There isn't another way; I tried."

Due to the ex-convict's self-esteem the farmer doubted she pushed all that hard. After a brief silence, Silver said, "Where does he expect us to go? There few places we can go from here." At the moment they were going through one of the several mountains passes that cut through the range. Steep slopes flanking the pass sides were not ideal for casually climbing.

After a shrug, the ex-convict once again relayed the message. "Supposedly, not too far from here the ground level out into a meadow. On one of its sides there are enough trees which we can duck into."

"Tell him we will meet him there," said Silver. Just before Neon darted off, he added, "But please inform the Lieutenant that this better be important. This is a lot of trouble just to talk to someone." As Neon went to deliver the final message, Silver jumped off the farmer's back. On all four, he muttered too lowly for the farmer to understand.

"So what's the plan?" asked Big Mac.

"Keep walking until we find this meadow." said Silver as he took off his top hat. As he hobbled on three legs the business pony looked into it as if searching for something. When he didn't found it he placed the hat back where it belongs. "Note to self," he whispered, "buy more tobacco."

"You chew?" the farmer asked neutrally.

"It's not my poison, but somepony out there likes it."

By late spring some of nature's secretive beauty faded away with the coming of summer. This was not the case when the company walked into the meadow. Except for the path; green, lush grass nearly hidden by a colorful collage of small flowers covered the small field. Monarchy butterflies fluttered through the air without a care in the world. A white-tail doe on the other side of the meadow peacefully feasted on the vegetation. When she noticed the loud company coming down the road she dashed off into a line of pine trees then continued to climb the mountain's face.

Silver didn't think twice about marching through the short grass. As he walked a hoard of insects jumped and flew out of his way. "I'll be taking a quick detour into the forest," Silver proclaimed over his shoulder. "Anypony who wants to accompany me can come. Everypony else, stay within the proximity of the meadow."

For different reasons Ravine and Cryptic followed the business pony. The sooner of the two felt the need to protect his employer. The later had no desire to be around an ex-convict without Silver about.

"Break time," said Dash as she ungracefully flopped onto the grassy ground. Getting onto her back, she wiggled a little until she was comfortable.

"Mind if I join you," asked Knot as she lay down.

"Not at all." Staring up at the clouds, the pegasus gave them a longing look. Silver had forbidden her from taking naps on them. All because she fall asleep on one and forced them to wait on her for several hours. It wasn't her fault that after a hard day of facing strong gusts that the temptation of the delicate, soft surface of a cloud lulled her to sleep. Then again, the grass underneath her made for a nice mattress.

Joining the pegasus in cloud gazing, Knot pointed with her hoof, "Isn't that a funny sight?" One of the clouds was shaped like a hippopotamus riding on top of a unicycle.

"That's nothing," said Dash as her eyes scanned the sky. Pointing a hoof upward, she said, "There's an earth pony running from a swarm of bees wearing party hats." Spotting the cloud, the bronze unicorn nodded in agreement. She pointed out another oddly shaped cloud and soon enough the two competed to see who can discover the funniest looking cloud.

Big Mac sat down nearby the mares, lazily watching them for a few seconds before cranking his neck around to watch for any life in the meadow. Wondering about in the field of flowers, Asaze slowly walked through them as if afraid of crashing the plants. Mildly interested in what he was doing, the farmer kept an eye on him.

Apparently, the clocked pony was searching for something. Head low to the ground Asaze's gaze never left the grassy ground. Once or twice he would stop to paw it, but with a dissatisfied shake of the head he would move on.

Getting to his hooves, the farmer walked over to the clocked pony. Without raising his head, Asaze said, "Hello Big Mac. Do you need something?"

"Eeynope," said the farmer as he stood in place. Asaze kept on with his search. "I was just wondering why you've got your muzzle to the ground."

For a few moments the cloaked pony continued his search in silence. "There's plant that native to this area," Asaze said as last. "It is called Raven's Eyes. Some ponies claim that the flower has the magical properties to heal almost any disease. Though I am skeptical, I do believe that there is some truth."

"So you're planning on making herbal medicine?" The farmer got a nod. "What does it look like?"

"Yellow-brownish petals shaped like that of a rose and in the middle of it is a half of a black ball. For a conspicuous sounding flower it doesn't stick out." After a few minutes of walking around with his muzzle low to the ground, the farmer would have to agree. There were plenty of flowers with leafy petals, but none looked like a rose.

"Are you certain that the flower is growing in this meadow?"

"No," said Asaze, "I got the information from Ravine." Big Mac stopped with his searching to shot the clocked pony a questioning look. "Believe it or not he does know these mountains well." Coming to a stop, Asaze turned his head toward the trees.

Following his gaze, the farmer spotted a slightly irradiated Silver marching this way followed closely by Cryptic and Ravine. The two trotted to keep up with the business pony. "Big Macintosh!" yelled Silver, "Put the harness on right now. We are leaving this area immediately." Scanning the meadow over, he asked, "Where is Neon?"

A sudden crash of thunder followed by a flash of lightening shook everyone awake. As they turned their heads toward the sky another large spark of electricity struck the mountain side. On top of one of the clouds Neon gleefully bounce on it, obviously enjoying the light show she was creating. "Rainbow Dash!" shouted Silver as he shook his head in disbelief, "Stop Neon from doing that and please get her on the ground."

Without a word the rainbow mane pegasus bolted into the air. "Something the matter?" asked the farmer as the business pony past him.

"Oh, nothing…" said Silver, ears flat to his head and eyes filled with righteous anger. "At less that is what the soldiers at the fort think. Not only did they fail to mention that a large storm front system is due to hit any time now. They neglected to warn us that some beast have been killing anyone that been traveling this route. To make matters worse Lieutenant Ray isn't here to protect us. He's here to report back to his higher offices after the beast dined on our flesh."

The anger fell into an unreasonable chuckle. "His duty to protect Equestrian citizens seems to be a low priority."

Without a word Big Mac went over to the wagon. "Has the Lieutenant told you anything about the predator?" asked Knot, clearly concern.

"If he knew he wouldn't be hoping that we'll get attacked." stated Ravine. To Silver he said, "Normally I would ask if we can bring out some guns, but since a storm on its way…"

"How long do we have until it hits?" asked Big Mac once he hooked himself up to the wagon.

"Approximately five hours from now." said Silver, "And I would like to get in as must travelling distance as possible."

Within three hours black, ominous clouds with solid sheets of gray beneath them obscured the skies to the west. Hardly a half an hour later the first of distant thunder and lightning proclaimed the storms arrival. Not wanting to be caught without shelter Silver pulled the company off the main path to under an outcrop that, at best, provided cover from a Northerly wind.

Tents were hardly up when the first drops splash onto the farmer's muzzle. Glancing up at the sky; what was once a day sky was now that of a full moon night. At first the cold rain drizzled down in a steady pace. However, it rapidly escalated into an all-out down pour. With the aid of the wind drops of water punished the earth, causing a stinging sensation when it hits flesh.

Excluding Silver, who sprinted toward the open wagon, everypony stopped what they were doing and ran for the closest tent; regardless if it was their own. Big Mac was outside for only a minute, but by the time he reached a tent his fur was soaked. Even after he shook himself to rid of some of the water, small, droplets dripped off and his mane hugged to his neck.

A quick scan of the tent told him that it belong to Rainbow Dash and Neon. There was nothing inside it so the stallion had no right to feel bashful. This does not erase the fact that he still consider this tent belonging to the mares and he was trespassing. "Excuse me to whoever is in here!" said Knot as bolted in.

Just dodging Big Mac's hind end, the bronze mare took up the space beside him. Much like a dog the mare shook her body in a rolling motion, sending sprays of water onto everything in the immediate area. Closing his eyes, the farmer took the worst of the blow without flinching. As soon as he didn't feel any more water he opened his eyes. A small smile kept back a chuckle.

"Hey Big Mac!" Knot said with a smile. Spotting the trembling lips, she said with a roll of the eyes, "Let me guess; my mane looks ridiculous?" Masses of Knot's mane puffed out into the air in fizzled balls; horn hidden within the hairy mass.

"Eeyup."

"Moisture…" she explained as fore hooves patted the mane, "Too much of it in the air and poof; there goes the mane!" For a few minutes they fell into silence to listen to the storm. Rain thudded against the tent's thick cloth while the thunder, right over head, shook the air as it roared. "Looks like we're stuck here for the night," said Knot as she sat down.

Following the unicorn's lead, Big Mac took a seat. "Eeyup," he said.

The rustling of cloth caused them to glance over their shoulders. Entering the tent, Silver shivered slightly as he crammed himself in. Clothes waterlogged and monocle fogged up the relief expression on his face seemed out of place. "Good." he said, "You're both here. That leaves me Miss Rainbow and Mr. Asaze to worry about."

As he turned to leave Big Mac planted a hoof on the business pony's shoulder. "Wait a minute." he said. "How long you been out in the rain?"

"Cannot say…" replied Silver, "But not long enough to harm my health. I won't be outside much longer. Just need to check the last tent to make sure that everypony had taken shelter." With that said he bolted out of the tent.

"Well…" said Knot as she turned her attention on the farmer, "Would you like to know how well R.D. is doing with the bet?" The farmer gave a nod. Giggling, she said, "Might as well have ask her to stop breathing. Poor filly can't slow down unless she crashed into an obstacle. She seemed confused on how to set up a tent without rushing it. Of course, I told her it was more important that we need to get it up before the weather hit, which only made her frustrated."

"She's over thinking it," stated the farmer.

"By a country mile; talking about country miles, have you heard that Cryptic..."

Knot's idle conversation slew the hours which Big Mac hardly took note of. Unlike his talks with Dash the bronze mare enticed him into wanting to talk. Most of the talking was still one-sided, but Knot got a week's worth of words out of him. Choice of topics bounced around as they talked. From their favorite sports teams to how a pony could breathe underwater without magic the subjects meant little more than a way to pass the time.

As they talked, the storm outside seemed determined to batter their tent into the ground. Its cloth became soaked to the point that drops of water sapped through. Strong winds tried it best to tear the structure down. Once or twice it caused the walls to press down on its residence. Several times the lightening was so bright and the thunder was so close that for a split second the two worried that something nearby had been struck. However, the small, cloth shelter held its own against the raging elements.

"Aww!" screamed a couple of ponies. Drawn out of their conversation Big Mac and Knot strained their ears to hear more. At that moment the wind decided to howl, blowing away all noise with it.

Getting to his hooves, Big Mac walked over to the entrance and carefully pulled the cloth away. Making a small, narrow hole, he peered out with a single eye. Directly opposite from their tent another tent had caved in. Two ponies shaped creatures struggled under the wet cloth.

"One of the tents collapsed." said Big Mac as he went out the door. "I'm going to help whoever is inside of it."

"Don't stay out for too long!" Knot shouted after him.

No need to say so. Raindrops still stung when it hit flesh and the wind threaten to knock him off his hooves. Eyes squinted to protect them; the farmer fought to keep his balance as he walked. At the tent he grabbed the end where the opening should be with his mouth and pulled up. The ponies inside were quick to find the hole. He was surprise to see Dash crawling out, but did not let it show; Asaze quickly followed behind the pegasus.

Disgruntled, neither ponies bothered to say thanks as they rushed over to their tents. Spitting the wet cloth out of his mouth, the farmer trailed behind Dash. Back in her tent and mane in hoof Dash wrung it out as she said, "Thanks for the help. I was napping when the tent tackled me. Scared me half to death"

"Talk about a rude awakening!" said Knot.

"Could have been worse." said Dash with a shrug.

"And how would that be possible?" asked Knot.

"Whatever prowling those mountains could have jumped us."

As the two chatted away Big Mac tried to keep his distance from the two mares. Normally, the fact he would be sleeping within touching distance of a single mare would hardly bother him. It may be a little awkward, but there was no shame when weather forced them to do so. He also had no interest in the bronze unicorn. Rainbow Dash was a completely different story for reasons he couldn't fathom.

He doubted the mares missed how uncomfortable he was. That is, Knot noticed his change in behavior. Shooting him a questioning look, she tried to send a telepathic message. The farmer returned a blank stare. The bronze unicorn turned her attention back on Dash, but quick glances at the stallion told she wasn't forgetting about him.

If Dash noticed their silence chat she showed no signs of it. "The storm won't last long." said the pegasus as she lay down. Opening her wings, she watched the water dripping from them. "This is something weather pony brew up when they're falling behind with the weather. My guess is that the cloud factory in Saint Cloverdale might be acting up."

"There's a cloud factory in Coltifornia?" asked Knot.

Nodding her head, the pegasus said, "Yep. The factory in Cloudsdale may be able to handle eastern coast of North America, but it can only supply so much water to so many places. So there are several factories spread out across the continent. The factory out here is responsible for all weather systems east of Los Pegasus, but due to the Rockies everything is greener on the west side of the range."

Folding her wings, Dash said as she placed her head down, "See you guys tomorrow. Until then, I'll be taking a trip to dream land." With that said the pegasus closed her eyes and within minutes fell into a deep slumber.

Knot waited several minutes to make sure the mare was asleep before speaking. "Big Mac was something wrong early? You seemed uncomfortable for some reason..." Turning her gaze onto the farmer, she found him lying on the floor, unmoving. Knot knew when a pony feigned sleep, but thought it was best not to push the matter. However, left with the lonesome company of the thoughts in her mind she tossed an entertaining idea around; not stopping until she drifted off to sleep.

Trees glittered due to water droplets clinging to their needles. Ground covered by grass had just softened up while the dirt path had dissolved into mud. The farmer hoped that the high noon sun would bake the mud as the day wore on. As Dash predicted the storm disturbed sometime during the night. When the company awakened they were greeted by a bright sun.

All of the tents and several ponies clothing were drenched but no one wanted to waste time. Silver, with the help of Ravine, jig rigged a hanging line out of several sticks, stationing it on top of the wagon. All clothing and several of the tents were placed on the wooden line. The remaining tents were put away until later on to be dry. Last thing Silver wanted in his wagon was mold.

Cloth wasn't the only thing that was damp. The company's depressing mood could damper even Pinkie Pie's good cheer. Silver- wore nothing more than his top hat- looked for anyway to improve their spirits.

At a bridge he got the chance; cutting the path in two, a good size stream poured down from higher elevation. A simple, flat wood bridge wide enough for the wagon covered the short distance between shores. Coming to a stop, Silver put a hoof up to signal the others to halt.

Studying the stream grassy shore, Silver said, "Ravine, come over here for a moment." The mountain pony, who was in the nude, walked over to his boss's side. Sifting the gun to a more comfortable position as he walked, Ravine grumbled a little. Ignoring the foul mood, Silver asked, "See the stream in front of us."

After a quick scan of the stream, Ravine said, "Yes, I do but what of it?"

"Let say if I were to randomly jump into it. Would it be possible that I'll be swept away?"

"Not likely," said Ravine as he eyed the business pony suspiciously. "Unless the snow melt is faster than usual this year you could cross it with no problem."

"That's all I needed to know." said Silver with a sly smile. Taking his hat off, he tossed onto Ravine's head before making a mad dash for the stream. He plowed into the water, splashing up waves. "Cold!" he exclaimed before disappearing under the water.

Stunned by their employer's behavior the company stood there, waiting for Silver to resurface. When too many seconds had passed, Dash said in a panicking tone, "He's not coming up!" Rushing over to the water's edge, she leaned over it, trying to peer through the sand tossed up from the stream bed. If she knew better she should have been able to see the bottom of the stream.

Bursting out of the water, Silver's wrapped his fore legs around Dash's neck and pulled down. Completely catching her off guard, the pegasus was dragged downward. Once in the water Silver released his hold, allowing her to swim back up. Breaking the surface, she gasps for air as she wildly kicked her legs.

Laughing so hard that it hurt, the business pony placed a hoof on his gut as the other did his best to keep him afloat. As soon as Dash realized that she was going to live her panic turned into hot anger. She shot Silver the evil eye, promising him so much pain that he would be more than just regretful. Not at all threatened, he kept on laughing.

With a fierce growl the pegasus pounced at the business pony. He backstroked out of the way, leaving her to crash into water. However, she was quick to recover and again leapt forward. This time she managed to catch a leg and pull him into reach. For the next few seconds the two trashed about, spending waves of water into the air. On land, the company watched the wrestling match with mix feelings.

"Need a partner Dash?" Knot shouted gleefully as she rushed over to the water. Due to the water and failing of limbs she couldn't make out a clear yes. However, when Silver, a huge playful grin plastered on, got up on top of the pegasus shoulders and dunked her. A single hoof burst out of the water, waving madly about in what could be interpreted as a sign of distress. "Wa-hoo!" yelled the bronze mare as she leapt into the air.

Crashing into the water several inches away from Silver, the splash from impact forced him to shields his eyes. This allowed Dash to make an escape, but as she swam away she notice something. Her hooves scrapped away at sandy soil. "Wait a minute," she said as she placed her hooves down on mushy ground. The water line stopped three-quarter up her chest. "Silver!" Turning to face the business pony, she received a face full of water.

After a quick shake of her head she glared at Silver and Knot. Too busy with their water war the two stood on their hind hooves, splashing away at each other. Both screamed joyfully as they fought. Not wanting to be left out, Dash bounced toward the two, throwing up as much water as possible. Soon enough the three were locked in a winless battle; none of the combatants dared to back down.

On dry land the remaining company, thinking that they'll be here for a while, split up. Wanting to enter the water but not interfere with the water war, Ravine, Cryptic, and Neon went a little way down river; right beside the bridge. Leaving his weapons and Silver's hat on shore, Ravine dove into the water and proceeded to practice his strokes. Cryptic also left his glasses on shore and quickly submerged his body. After that he distanced himself from his companies to bath in solitude. Neon went into the water and just stood there, enjoying the feel of the water.

Ridding himself of his load, Big Mac picked a grassy spot in the sun near the water to lie down. Asaze, wearing his white robe, shouted to the farmer, "I'm heading down river in search of the Raven's Eye. Please come to my aid if I call for it." With that said he walked off, keeping in sight until he entered a batch of trees.

For a while the farmer bathed in sunlight, watching as Dash's group fought their harmless war. At some point the three grew tired of the splashing and declared a truce. After a brief conversion the three decided to see who the fastest swimmer. Recruiting him as the referee, he moved his position to the top of the bridge; the agreed finish line.

The three competing ponies took their starting position a little way up the stream. Once they were in position, the farmer bellowed, "Everypony ready?" All three unanimously shouted a 'yes'. "Okay, the rules of the race are simple. Try to swim in a straight line and no splashing the pony beside you." Shooting an accusing stare at Dash, he added, "And no use of wings."

"What!?" said Dash, a little offended but at the same time shrugged nonchalantly.

"On your mark," said the farmer, "…get set. Go!"

For the first few feet all three contestants glided through the water. Then their hooves scrapped against the stream bed and they half swam half ran through the water. Cryptic, Neon, and Ravine stopped what they were doing and climbed out of the stream to watch. Each of them chose a single contestant to root for. In Neon's case she barely shouted, "Let's go Rainbow Dash!" loud enough to be heard over the two stallions.

For the first quarter of the race the three swimmers kept within an inch of each other. However, Knot started to slowly drift away. By the halfway point the contest was left to Silver and Dash. Not to say that either of the two were going all that fast. Dash athletic ability resided with the muscle around her wings. Nobody can say that Silver was weak, but base on his performs he doesn't swim all that often. Endurance will decided the winner and as the two ponies neared the bridge neither looked all that winded.

The cheers grew louder, encouraging one of the swimmers to put a little more power in their stroke/step. A stern frown came across the pegasus's face. Glancing to Silver, she received a simple smile. To anyone else it told that he wasn't taking this race serious. Dash misinterpreted it as being cocky.

As they neared the finished line Silver slowed down. To concede victory to avoid conflict or he just grew tired one couldn't tell. Whatever it was Dash took advantage of it. She leapt forward, Big Mac said nothing about jumping, and landed with a splash under the bridge. The small audience hooted and howled for the winner, producing a prideful smile from the soaked pegasus.

"Miss Rainbow won." said the farmer with the roll of his eyes.

Coming up to Dash, Silver said, "Congratulation on the win. It would seem that you are the best swimmer."

"Well," exclaimed Dash as she cocked her head and closed her eyes, "Since I'm amazing at flying it shouldn't come as a surprise that I do well in other sports."

"Let's not forget modesty." muttered the farmer. Turning his sight up stream, he spotted Knot swimming the best she could. In defeat the unicorn fought on to the bitter end. Depending on the pony, the trait was either admirable or foolhardy.

"Way to go Dash!" shouted Knot as she neared them. "Show those stallions what we mares are made of."

With Knot nearing the end Big Mac felt his duty was over. While he stood up to reclaim his comfortable spot in the grass he heard a whistling noise from behind. Before he could turn to see what it was the object zoomed by his head. His eyes tried to describe it, but could only tell it was long. Said objected impaled the water in front of Knot at an angle. Startled, the bronze unicorn reared back. Somehow the object become immobilize in place, allowing everypony a chance to look at it. Of what they could see it looked to be a long, polished stick.

Confused, the farmer glanced behind his shoulder. Whoever thrown the stick was nowhere to be seen. As he turned his gaze back on the stick he spotted something strange on the ground. A rapidly growing shadow covered the area he stood in. Looking to the sky, his eyes grew wide as he shouted, "What the..."

Air rushed from his lungs as a heavy mass landed on his back, pushing Big Mac into the wooden ground. The mass launched itself off, momentarily pinning him down. Splashing into the water, the object shrieked a noise that faintly resembled that of a crazed pony. The mass landed in a crouch in front of the spear. Momentarily, Knot was blinded by the water. Wiping the liquid from her eyes, she removed it in time to get a good look at the creature before her. Eye widen with shock as she shouted, "Good Mother of Celesta! What is that?!"

Standing at full height on two legs, the creature easily pushed seven feet. Everything below the wrist was covered in reddish-brown, curly hair matted with grime and dirt. Torso and arms were bare to the elements; the sun tanned them a golden brown. The head resembled that of a horse, but the top of its crown shaved clean. It also had a tail of a horse, but due to neglect it was filthy and knotted in large clumps.

Out of all this it was the hazel eyes that sent chills down Knot's spine. Filled with purposeful malice they honed in on her as a hand reached for the stick. In one fluid motion it plucked the stick upward and faced it at the unicorn. However, the stick was truly a spear; a glossy black rock formed the spearhead.

Every fiber of her being told the unicorn to run away, but she couldn't. Scared stiff her legs refused to move. She tried to turn her eyes away from the beast's eyes only to found that they were locked in place; just like a mouse memorized by a snake's paralyzing gaze. The company as a whole was struck dumb. It wasn't until the creature started rising the spear did someone wake up.

Being the first to become rational, Ravine shouted, "Run you stupid mare!" In one large bounce the mountain pony tackled the creature in the back. The force wasn't enough to bring it down, but it attention was no longer on Knot. Once eye contact broke the bronze unicorn scampered away to safety which was anywhere but there.

All Hell broke loose. Enraged at being assaulted the creature stabbed away at Ravine. Though the water slowed him down, the mountain pony evaded the quick jabs. "Oh my! Not good! Not good!" blabbered Cryptic as he looked around for anywhere to hide. Neon stayed in placed, torn between the need to flee and the need to fight.

Silver sprinted from the river with the intentions of receiving any weapons from the wagon. Fearing that everyone left Ravine to his fate, Dash unfolded her wings and darted into the air at the beast. She flanked it and bucked it in the side. If it felt anything the beast ignored the pain and continued on with its one minded assault. Dash kept on sending calculated jabs into its body, but with little success.

Getting to his hooves, Big Mac calmly evaluated the situation. The outlook didn't look good. One half of the company disappears or panicking while the other half tried to subdue the creature. Armed with a spear the creature, the beast, kept their only true fighter in place. All of their weapons were locked away in the wagon and in his haste to open it Silver had forgotten where he placed the cane.

Well, almost every weapon was within the wagon. Spotting the Colt seventy-two, Big Mac ran over to it. He snapped it up as he twirled onto his hind legs. After checking the action to see if it was loaded, the farmer pointed the barrel at the beast. However, he held his fire in fear of hitting the wrong creature.

"Ravine, Dash!" he shouted, "Stop moving!"

"Do you want me to die?" shouted Ravine as he nearly missed being pierce in the side.

"Do you want to be shot?" replied the farmer. Ravine tried to get away, but the beast would not allow it. Dash, however, trusted in the farmer a little too much. Holding his breath, he took the shot. Spray of crimson flew from the creature right mid-section as screams of pain scattered the air. Having no more ammo, he moved to get the knife, but the beast moved faster.

Turning in his direction, it launched into the air, posing spear down at the ground. Big Mac rolled out of the way just as the beast struck the ground. As he got up he threw the gun away- four hooves was worth more than an empty firearm. Getting to its hooves, the creature rushed him. Mindlessly, it stabbed away with no apparent thought other than causing harm.

As the two perform their deadly dance of striking and dodging, the farmer bought time for the others to receive some sort of weapon. By now Ravine must have found his knife and Silver opened the wagon. However, seconds dragged into minutes and muscle questioned his strategy. He just knew something was wrong.

Unbeknown to the farmer when the creature rushed him one of its hooves kicked the knife into the stream. Not seeing it being kicked, Ravine went to where the knife had been. While the farmer danced to keep his life the mountain pony searched both land and water in haste. Dash flew over to the wagon to help Silver found his cane. Like so many important objects that goes missing at the worst possible time the cane was nowhere in plain sight.

All of the sudden the beast stopped its stabbing, lifting the spear into striking position. Then it step forward and with it free hand slapped the farmer across the head with enough force to knock him onto his back. Dazed by the blow he couldn't gather his thoughts fast enough to move out of the way. The beast roared in triumph as drive the spear downward onto its prey's heart.

The spearhead point pierced the top most layer of skin, drawing a drop of blood but did nothing more. The beast tried to force the spearhead into flesh, but a black aura that encased its hand paralyzed it. Grunting in angry, it jerked it arm in an attempt to break free of the magic. The hand wouldn't budge.

Frozen in place the beast became an easy target. Eyes filled with malice turned into fear as a blade bite into its throat, stopping only when it hit bone. Blood gushed out of its mouth as it tried to make a noise. A hand managed to wrap around the wound, but did little to slow the flow of life giving blood.

Jerking the blade out, Ravine coldly watch as the creature bleed to death. As soon as the soul left its vessel the body went limp, only thing keeping it from the ground was the magic. The magic creased and the corpse fell backward, landing with a thud.

Big Mac stayed where he lay, disbelieving that his soul remained in this world. "It's dead," said Ravine as he walked over to the farmer, "You can get up now."

Though his legs were shaking, the farmer managed to stand. "Thanks." he said.

"You're welcome." said Ravine as he looked to the wagon. "Call it repayment for saving my life first." Not exactly a thank you but it would suffice.

Scanning the surrounding area, the farmer felt a little betrayed. Cowering under the bridge Cryptic trembled from pure fright. Still sitting in the same spot Neon's mind was in another place. He couldn't find Knot, but in her defense she actually had a legit reason for fleeing. Though Rainbow Dash didn't flew over to him when attacked, at less she showed that she could be counted on. As for Silver he tried to be helpful.

"This is why I sleep with a gun." said Ravine as he sheathed the knife. "One can't trust a pony until something blows up in his face. That is when his true color shows."

"Eeyup," agreed the farmer.

"You should probably go find Asaze to get those cuts patched up. Doubt any of them are deep, but infections are just as deadly." Looking down at his body, the farmer saw what Ravine was talking about. Thin ribbons of blood sapped from slender wounds. Due to his fur color the red liquid blended almost perfectly well with the coat. First glances could easily over look them.

"He's somewhere down river." replied Big Mac. "Someone else can do the bonding. Not like I need surgery."

Nodding in agreement, Ravine left to fetch his gun. Several minutes went by before things started too settled down. Finally finding the cane, Silver opened the wagon just in case the corpse brought friends along. After that he walked over to the bridge to entice Cryptic from under it. Neon came out of her trance but stayed in place. Head bowed she refuse to look anyone in the eyes.

Dash planned on taking to the air to found Knot, but it wasn't necessary.

Walking up the path with a sheepish smile, the unicorn dragged her hooves as if she sprinted for several miles. She apologized for leaving them for dead, but the fight or flight response kicked in. Fueled by adrenaline she couldn't stop until the adrenaline dropped to a manageable level. In an attempt to win back some trust she tended to the farmer's wounds.

A quarter of an hour pass before everyone gathered around the beast's corpse. "Looks to be a satyr." said Silver after several minutes of examining the dead.

Probing it with a hoof, Ravine said, "I haven't traveled every inch of those mountains, but not once have I heard of this thing."

"Not surprising…" replied Silver, "These creatures aren't native. Their homes are among the mountains of Arion."

"What's not to say one of these creatures immigrated?" asked Cryptic. Out of shame, or repulsion of the dead, he stood the farthest from the satyr.

"Not by its own will. Regardless of this one, satyrs in general are fairly intelligent who are in love with their natural homes. Once in a while there's an odd duck with the thirst of exploration, but for the most part they'd rather stay in place drinking wine and worshiping their god, Pan."

"The spear is also out of the norm." Held in a death grip the weapon jabbed up at the sky. "Don't how a clue why it used just a primitive weapon."

"Okay…" said Dash, "What I like to know is why it attacked us?"

Bending a knee, Ravine examined the body a little closer. "My best guess…" he said, "It was hungry."

"And I would be the one filling its stomach if somepony hadn't saved me," said Big Mac. Glancing to Cryptic, he asked, "Knot wasn't around which means you must have used magic."

Shaking his head, the professor said, "It wasn't me."

"No surprise there." said Ravine, voice dripping with venom, "Too busy cowering under the bridge to focus for a second."

He spoke the truth but it did little to take away the sting. "I couldn't have helped even if I wanted to." the professor countered.

"Gentlemen…" Silver warned.

"Why not?" asked Ravine with a raise eyebrow. "A baby unicorn could have tossed that beast through the air with no problem. Maybe it just that you're too high and mighty to help us." Red in the face the professor's hot tongue stuttered out gibberish. "What's that my good gent?" said Ravine, placing a hoof by his ear while lending over. "I can't hear you over the clattering of teeth."

"I couldn't have help because of a disorder!" Cryptic bellowed. The outburst got him a curiosity look. "It is called magical hemorrhage deficit disorder. Dumbing it down, it means that I cannot use magic without causing blood to flow from unpleasant places of the body." Huffing, the professor looked ready to hit someone. The furious stare told who he wanted to strike.

"Physically retarded." stated the mountain pony, meeting stare for stare. "I wondered why you did labor without using magic."

For a few tense seconds the two stared the other down, daring each other to make the first move. Not like any harm would be done. Nobody would allow the two to start a brawl, but if open conflict does happen. It would make life difficult. "Gentlemen!" Silver repeated in a smoothing tone, stepping between the two, "Do we need a time out to cool down?" They stared through the business pony as if he wasn't there.

"Hello." said a voice behind the farmer, "Can I know what happened here?"

The voice did the trick; tension broken the two ponies peered around the farmer. Asaze stood a little way away, staring at the company. His face was hidden within the hood, but amethyst eyes shined within the darkness.

"A satyr attacked us." said Silver as if asked how the weather was like, "Which is what the Lieutenant would like to know. However, I'm not sure if we should let him discover the corpse or tell him ourselves."

"We're going to leave it out in the open?" asked Dash.

"Why not?" said Silver, shrugging. "Unless you want to dig the grave let the animals deal with it."

"Not before I get my fair share of the meat!" proclaimed Ravine. "I killed the thing, might as well take my prize so we can make grease later on." Glancing to Dash, he asked, "Never tasted the grease of a satyr before. You have to tell me how it tastes."

Shaking her head rapidly while backing away, Dash exclaimed, "Keep dreaming! We still have a way to go and I plan on winning that bet. Besides, nopony wants you to skin it ..."

"I would like one of the corpse's ears." said Asaze. The rainbow mane pegasus gave him a strange stare. "It could be useful." he answered plainly.

"Before you start carving it up…" Silver said to Ravine "I must take a picture of it. My daughter would hate me if I forget to send her photos of my travels." It was his turn to get strange stares, but he ignored them.

"Do you have a camera?" asked Ravine.

"Back in the wagon. Let me fetch it, get a quick snap shot and then you can cut away as your heart desires."

"My skinning knife is in my bag. Mind if I accompany you?"

"Not at all." replied Silver as he headed off. "Oh, and do me a favor and retrieve the spear for me. Without a knife it would be near impossible to remove the death grip."

As they walked away the group disperse, few of them feeling the need to be around the other. Big Mac stayed in place, staring down at the corpse. "Is something the matter?" asked Asaze as he walked up to the stallion.

Shaking his head, the farmer said, "Besides the group acting like a dysfunctional family there is little to worry about."

Nodding, Asaze said, "If it makes you feel any better I have found the flower. Would you like to take a look?"

"Sure."

Opening the bag hanging from his side, Asaze placed his muzzle in it. With his mouth he picked the flower by it stem. Putting it in full view, he kept silence as the framer examined the plant.

It looked just as the cloaked pony described it; a yellow-brownish rose like flower with a large, round stigma bugling out just right to look like an eye. "Pretty." he said. Nodding in agreement, Asaze placed the flower back in the bag.

"Hopefully it beauty won't be it only appeal." said Azase. With that said he left the stallion to head to the wagon.

Along with his thoughts they turned back onto the corpse. Though it might not be important, he wished he knew how the satyr got here. Crazed creatures are rarely known for traveling great distances.

* * *

Perched on a nearby tree branch a crow watched the company with mild interest. Hearing a scratching sound, it tilled its head to look at the tree's truck. A rust red fur squirrel was scampering up the bark. Not scared of the harmless rodent the bird turned its attention back on the company. It wasn't until that the squirrel came running at it did the bird pay it any notice. All of the sudden the squirrel launched itself at the bird.

Too late to avoid it, the crow dug it talons into the limb as the squirrel crashed into it. Before it could do anything a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth buried into its neck. For a few seconds it trashed about in hope of shaking the squirrel loose. However, too much blood escaped too quickly and soon enough the crow slumped in its position.

For a full minute the squirrel ate away at the freshly killed flesh. Once it had it full of the bloody feast it turned its attention on the company. To be exact it eyes were on the corpse of its ex-henchman. The satyr's death value rated with that of food. It already completed its mission. The assault on the ponies was done by free will. Only reason the squirrel kept track of the satyr was to make sure it didn't leave these mountains alive.

With the task completed the squirrel, against it strong urges to eat, decided to leave. It stood completely still as it body changed. Fur morphed into brown feather while arms and muzzle lengthened and curved. Legs got scrawnier while scales replaced fur and talons grew from four toes. Within seconds the squirrel transformed into a hawk.

Launching into the air, the newly formed bird shrieked as it gained air. No one paid it much thought. Another bird among millions only intrigued the minds of ornithologist. Even than this one bird was of no interest. It acted like the species which it had adopted as its own.

* * *

Apple Jack: *A bit stun by the blood shed.* I wasn't expecting that but the killing wasn't so bad.

Daisy: *Nodded her head in agreement.* Things would probably get messier as the story progress. *Apple Jack glanced at the human.* If anyone read Mulleb's other fanfics they would know what I mean.

Apple Jack: Any how, I hope y'all enjoy the read and if you notice that the chapter was easier to read. We finally found a beta reader for it. Hopefully, it is easier to read.

Daisy: Before anyone leaves please leave us a review. Good criticism, flames, and comments in general are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

William: *Stare dumbly at a Pinkie Pie who flank is in one part of the room while her head in the other. She was talking to Daisy about baked goods.* How is she able to do that?

Twilight: That Pinkie being Pinkie. It best not to think to hard on it.

William: But we're another reality with different set of rules. How can she still do that?

Twilight: As I said before it is best to ignore it.

William: *Nodded his head, but kept his eyes on the pink pony.* I wonder if some of the military science would like to invest some time with her.

Twilight: *Shake her heads.* Human. Got to have a reason for everything. As for the readers, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine

To say that Rainbow Dash was high on adrenaline would be laughable. Whenever she soared through the air at neck breaking speeds the hormone spill into her blood stream. Considering that she had one speed while flying-fast- she enjoyed the effects of adrenaline more often then not. Over the years she became so addictive to it that one hour without it could cause a withdrawal. At less, that what the pegasus thought but she did little of that at the moment. She was too focused on her performance.

High in the air she flew in a tight circle to build up speed. Not enough to perform her signature move, the Rainbow Sonic Boom- she have yet to do one on her free will- but she still needed a good amount of speed. Thanks to the goggles she wore her eyes were protected from the stinging wind but did little against the glare. When she finally got the needed momentum she dived downward at a steep thirty degree angle.

Tucking her wings close to her body, she sliced through the air at frightening speed. G- Force and air resistance pulled at her skin. A rainbow trailed behind her, staying vivid for a dozen seconds before fading into nothingness. She already knew her target, but she squint her eyes to see it better. On the ground, two tall, flat wooden boards perpendicular to the earth were held up by a bronze aura. Cut into each board, about four feet above the ground, a square hole, just wide enough for her to soar through with her wings close, steadily grew in size.

When she stood next to them for the first time the two holes didn't seemed that hard of a target. Trial and error proved her wrong. So there she was shooting for a relatively small hole at neck breaking speeds. Only inches from the hole her wings pressed tightly against her sides. Going through it she arched her spine upward. Once she was mostly through she quickly spread her wings out. The combine effect of the arching and sudden opening of the wings caused her to climb up and over the board. She then tugged her wings in and dived for the other hole upside down. Due to the amount of speed she built up earlier she easily performed the same actions on the second board.

Soon enough she was doing figure eights, creating a brilliant rainbow that would not fade away. High on adrenaline and success the pegasus burst out into laughter. She was having the time of her life! However, she knew she couldn't maintain the figure eight forever. Each time she opened her wings to go over the board she lose a little momentum. If she kept on doing this she would fall flat on her back, ram into the board, or clip the board when going through the square.

Not wanting to do herself harm she attempt to break out of the trick after arching over a board one last time. Unfortunately, she didn't get enough height and dived straight for the other board. With no way of avoiding impact she closed her eyes and braced herself.

Compare to some of her other landings she would rate this as a four- one being an awesome landing while six a total wipeout. A loud thud echoed. If the magic hadn't reinforced the board the living projectile would have turned it into splinters. Dash's head took the blunt of the blow but pain shot through her body like a lightning bolt. Bouncing off the broad, she landed on her back. Stunned into stillness she laid there, gazing up at a clear, blue sky.

A bright flash blinded her right eye. Groaning, she said, "Silver. Why didn't you take a picture when I was doing the trick?" Head hidden under a black cloth the merchant stood off to the side with a camera resting on a tripod. Flanking his sides, Big Mac and Asaze stood ready with first aid, waiting for the order to help the pegasus.

"I did," said Silver as he pulled his head out from under the cloth, "but I like to get as many pictures as possible. That was quite the impact. Are you able to stand?" Rolling onto her feet, Dash stood up with little issue. Nodding, Silver said, "Good thing that wall wasn't made from bricks." Turning his head toward a row of trees, he shouted, "That's enough for the day Miss Knot."

Sweating from prolong use of magic, Knot's body shook violently. "Okay." The aura around her horn died down and the boards topple to the ground. The bronze mare collapsed onto her behind. She brought a canteen, hanging around her shoulder by a strap, to her lips, drinking deeply from it.

"Mr. Asaze, go check on Miss Dash. Mr. Macintosh, go over to Miss Knot and make sure she alright." Both said, "Yes Silver," before heading off to do their assign work.

Almost a week had passed since the satyr attack. Nobody talked about it letting the incident fade into memory. Hard feelings exist but Silver never gave them the chance to simmer. Most of the company was with Dash, helping her with her stunts. Ravine was out hunting, prowling through the mountains in search for any animal that could potentially become a fur coat. Cryptic kept busy by selling the wagon's ware to a small mining town not too far from here. A local pony guarded him for a reasonable fee. As for Neon, no one knew where she was. Somewhere in the town, enjoying her day off, but they didn't know her exact location.

As Asaze examined Dash for injuries the pegasus pushed the goggles onto her forehead. Impatiently she waited for him to finish. _Relax Dash,_ she rebuked herself, _you got to slow down. _Saint Cloverdale was three days away. She hasn't been able to slow her pace for more than four hours. Contradict to popular belief back home she can lose with grace. She never liked losing but nobody like a sore loser. However, she had no desire to drink a cup of grease.

Base on the fact that Ravine slated the meat and Knot frequently rely information on how well she faired to Big Mac. Nobody seemed to believe she would be able to do it. In all honesty, she was starting to doubt her ability to complete the bet.

"Rainbow Dash," repeated Asaze for the third time, "please tell me how much pain you are feeling."

"Sorry," said Dash with a shake of her head, "zoned out for a moment." Kicking her legs forward and extending her wings, they moaned in protest but that was normal after a crash. "Expect for a few aches I'm fine."

Nodding, the clocked pony opened the first aid kit and took out a piece of bark. "Chew on this," he ordered as he handed it to Dash, "it will help ease the pain." The pegasus looked at it skeptically before putting it in her mouth. As suspected, the bark crunch under her molars. The bitterness that assaulted her taste buds shocked her.

"Chew on it for a few minutes before spitting it out," said Asaze when he saw the disgusted look. "After you are done you can go eat something to rid of the taste."

Dash nodded her head but once the clocked pony turned his back. She turned her head to the side and spit the bark out. After eating a mouthful of grass she followed Asaze who was walking toward the other ponies.

"Out of curiosity," said Silver as he strapped the camera and tripod to his back, "have anyone ever been this far from home." Only the pegasus raised her hoof. "Were you able to visit with the local ponies?"

"No," said Dash as the hoof went down. "I only flew as far as Los Pegasus because a friend of my feared that some disaster was supposed to happen. I didn't want to cross the ranges at the time so I asked a few ponies in Los Pegasus if anything unusual is happening on the west coast." Her face scrunched up in confusion. "For some reason they laugh at me and I don't mean the friendly kind. They laugh as if I was one of those ponies who didn't get the joke. They then told me that strange things are always happen west of the mountains and that I shouldn't worry about it."

"I hope you didn't take offense," said Silver. "Sometime ponies think everypony knows the same thing. The ponies in this general area think that everything on the west coast is peculiar.

"How so," asked the curious farmer.

Silver shrugged. "Everything I know is secondary information and rumors. If I would to tell you it would ruin the experience." As he started to walk away, he paused for a moment. Glancing over his shoulders, he said, "I pass through Saint Cloverdale once in my life. It was only for a day, but I saw enough to tell you that the city is not like any other in all of Eqeustira."

"That enough chit chat for now," said Silver as he looked to Knot. "As soon as Miss Knot recovers from her exhaustion we can leave."

"I'm okay," said the bronze mare as she got to her hooves, "just needed a breather." Focusing on the boards, she levitated them into the air. She brought them several feet over her head. "Ready."

"Alright then," said Silver as he marched forward, "let get going."

It didn't take long for the small group to arrive in the mining town. Wedged against the mountain's side the small town buzzed with life. Thanks to the rich ores the mines produced the citizens had money to spend. Wooden buildings shaped into squares and rectangles were well kept and freshly painted in appealing colors. Businesses of all kind lined Main Street, a wide, red dirt road. Many of the town folks either dressed in fine ware or wore a piece of jewelry. Several of them carried firearms but those ponies had a rougher looked to them. Several miners- dressed in dusty bandanas and hard hats-were about but at this time of day most were working the mines.

Station at a corner of a busy intersection the store drew in a decent size crowd. This in turn caused a little congestion with traffic which helped with business. If a pony was curious enough about what causing the slowdown then he might come over to the store. From there anything can happen but there's always a chance of that one pony would stay around to check it out and, possibly, purchase something.

Within the store Cryptic catered to the customers. Unlike his employer he found it hard to sway the crowds with charm along. However, the items he sold interested the consumers so they were willing to put up with him long enough for a sell to happen. Standing by the store, an average size pony with a stocky built kept an eye out for troublemakers.

"Hello my good gent," Silver said to the hired guard as he neared him. "Thank you for watching the store for me. I hope it was not too much of a trouble."

"No trouble at all," stated the guard. "Expect for a few drunks no pony bothered us."

"That is good to hear." Out loud Silver said, "Mr. Cryptic will pay you as soon as he finished up with the customer." Hearing his boss, the professor rushed to finish with the current customer. "As soon as you are pay you may leave. One of my other employees can take over for you."

Taking that as his cue to leave his post, the guard walked over to the store's door to receive his payment. "Everyone else," he said to his employees. "You know who is working and who isn't." Big Mac took his place as the store's guard, Knot positioned the boards on top of the wagon before wondering off, Asaze headed off to the general store to buy provisions, and Dash...

She flew onto the store's roof and lay down. With a good view of the street she scanned the area over for something. "Helping out with guarding the store?" asked Silver as he tried to enter his store. Cryptic stood in the way, paying the hired pony the agreed sum of cash. Silver cleared his voice, catching the attention of both employees. In a shooing motion, he waved his hoof at them. Nodding, the professor got out of the door as soon as the hired pony moved out of the way.

"That is nice of you," said Silver as he fetched his work clothes, "but Mr. Macintosh should be enough of a deterrent." Not receiving a reply, he said, "You are welcome to stay. Just take note that you are not needed."

"She looking for other pegasi," said the farmer.

Stopping for a moment, the merchant looked at the crowd. Earth ponies were a dime a dozen and unicorns easily a dollar each. However, from his narrow view, there wasn't a pegasus to be found. "Is there not any flying about," he asked as he continued to change clothing.

"No," said Dash, "I had been staring at the sky long enough to know." Several more minutes of searching the area, she shouted in frustration. "Where are all the pegasi?" The outburst got a few stares from the crowd but Silver soon drew their attention on him.

"They're hanging out in Saint Cloverdale," stated a voice. Not expecting someone to answer, Dash's jumped onto her hooves. She looked the place over for the speaker but no one seemed to pay her any mind. "Look up."

Doing as told, she spotted one of the last ponies she wanted to talk to. "Shouldn't you be back at the fort by now," she bitterly said, glaring at Lieutenant Ray. Landing softly on the roof, Ray held completely still as the store wobble.

Once it stopped moving the soldier folded his wings as he said, "My orders are to follow your group to the coast. I will carry them out even if I rather be home filling out the reports." Dash examined the lieutenant's face to find a reason not to trust him. Obviously bored by the daunting task he stared her with glazed eyes. Not the usually face of a lair.

"Why would the pegasi be in Saint Cloverdale?"

"Well," said the soldier as he looked up at the skies, "I am exaggerating a bit but they are concentrated along the Western coast. The reason," -gesture to the sky with his head- "is right above us." This made little sense to Dash so she looked up. Few clouds were in the sky but other than that it was a nice day. "Do you see any Cloudsdale floating about?"

"Of course not," said Dash with the roll of her eyes. "There aren't enough clouds about to build one." Several seconds later she figured out why there been a lack of pegasi so far in the trip.

Seeing the recognition on her face, the soldier said, "The plains are too dry and too low for our kind. Unless the pegasus is in love with farming or delivering mail there isn't much in the way of work. The mountains are kinder but few of us want to live in them- spent too much time in the clouds some would say. So that leaves us the coast."

"Okay," said Dash as he eyed the soldier, "that nice to know but why are you talking to me?"

For the first time she knew of, Ray smiled. "I was hoping for a race. Get kind of boring all by my lonesome shelf."

He had her on the word race. Rushing over to the roof's edge, she lay down and stuck her head into the window. "Hey Silver," she shouted, "I'll..."

"I heard everything," said Silver, hiding his irradiation behind a smile. He was conducting business at the moment. "Just be back at the camp before sunset."

Not even waiting for the soldier Dash sprung into the air while exclaiming, "Let go!" Caught off guard it took Ray a dozen seconds to realize the race started. "Hey," he shouted as he bolted after her.

"He doesn't stand a chance," stated the merchant.

Watching the rainbow pegasus soar through the sky, the farmer couldn't help but smile. Ray started late and Dash wasn't going to slow down for the stallion. "Eeyup."

It was late in the morning and the company was several mile out from Saint Cloverdale. At less, that what the doodles on the map tell them. A dense fog settled onto the land, permitting one to see just a few feet from their face. The company huddled close to the wagon. Even then the farmer could hardly make out the ponies nearest to him.

With a spring in his step Silver led the way. Eye glued to the ground he let the reddish-brown road guide them forward. Once in a while they would come upon a crossroad, forcing him to look for nearby post signs. Sometime Dash would have to clear away the fog in the immediate area to figure out where they were but the merchant believed they were heading in the right direction.

"This fog is kind of creepy," said Neon, who voice came from somewhere in the cloud. "Another pony could come up to us and we wouldn't know it."

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Dash. Laying down on the wagon, she lazily turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Unless someone know we're out here it isn't possible for them to find us." Unconsciously, she glanced up at the sky. Lieutenant Ray, who she beat five times in racing, said that pegasi should be around here. Any minute now they should be coming along to clear up the fog. She wouldn't admit it but the fog was a little creepy.

Her ears perked up. Uncertain at first she jumped onto her hooves, leaned forward, and cocked her head to the side. After listening some more she nodded. "You hear that," she asked no one in particular. Everyone came to a stop to listen for a noise.

"Sound like a lot of pegasi gathering together," said Neon. Big Mac strained his ears for several minutes but he heard it too- the sound of hundreds of feathers being ruffled.

Dash's eyes open wide. "Everypony brace yourself," she shouted. As the words leapt from her tongue a strong gust of wind hit them. The wagon rolled back, forcing Big Mac to dig his hooves into the earth. Silver's just managed to grab his hat before the wind tore it from his head. Dash tried to stay on her hooves but the wooden board provided little traction. Flopping onto her stomach, she slid a little but came to a stop.

Head lowered to protect his eyes the farmer tried to peer through the fog. The roar of the wind was loud but the flapping of wings was louder. He tried to pin point the makers of the noise with little success. However, the fog gradually started to thin out. It took several minutes before he could see several dozen yards ahead of him. With the new range of sight he caught glimpse of pegasi darting through the fog, disregarding the wind that pinned the company down.

As the sky finally cleared several things came apparent to the farmer. The company was surrounded by rolling hills blanketed by wheat. Last he checked they should be near the city's edge. A couple of strangers- a blue male unicorn and a tan male earth pony- hidden by the fog stood just several feet from them. Based on their faces they were surprise to see them but not greatly for they were grinning.

"Red Creek," yelled the unicorn as he turned his head. "We got some lost tourist over here."

Looking over to where the unicorn's gaze fall Big Mac gawked at the sight before him. As the name implied a red pegasus flew around a misty, gray sphere at high speeds. The fog within the ball tried to spread out but the pegasus kept that from happening. "Nice to know," shouted Creek, her voice slightly distorted. "I'll meet them as soon as you put the spell on the S.O.F."

With a knowing smile, the unicorn applied his magic on the sphere. Besides glowing a light blue nothing seemed to happen to it. Once the glow subsided the pegasus slowed down. She broke off from the circling by going over the sphere and glided for several feet. Landing in front of Silver, she said, "Hey there. I'm guessing that you guys are lost." Silver nodded. "You could take this road into the city, but this is the scenic route." Pointing with a wing, she added, "Go down that road over there, take a right, then a left and stay on that road. It should get you into the city in no time."

Walking over to her friends, she shouted to them, "Okay Rusty. Send the S.O.F a flying." That got the company's interest. Everybody knew that only pegasus can push clouds around so what was an earth pony going to do. Through a silent agreement, they stood there and watch.

In a mocking, song-like tone the unicorn said, "Doubting tourist." To Rusty, he said, "Make sure you buck it real hard."

"Not too hard," Red Creek said quickly. "If it goes into the ocean you're fishing it out for me."

"Okay," said the earth pony with a shrug. Walking over to the ball, he stared it down. Whatever the unicorn had done to it the fog kept a spherical shape, swirling about in one spot. After studying it, the earth pony spun around on his front legs and kicked the ball into the air with a hind hoof. It went several feet up before the earth pony bucked it.

Since the sphere was made from a cloud it shouldn't astonish the company that it soared through the air like a bullet. However, an earth pony kicked it like any other solid object. Based on their experience they knew that wasn't possible without magic.

"That take care of today's fog round up," said the Red Creek as she took to the air. To Silver, she shouted, "Remember, down that road, take a right and then a left and you'll be in the city in no time." With that said she bolted upward, joining a smaller pack of her kind heading toward the ocean.

After thanking the local ponies for the demonstration, Silver followed the red pegasus's instructions to the note. It wasn't long until the company got their first glimpse of Saint Cloverdale. On the crest of a hill they gaze at the city in awe. "It a beautiful sight to behold, no?" asked Silver.

If one wanted to they could easily separate Cloverdale into two parts. On ground level a large city- by anyone standard- sprawl over the peninsula- the one of two peninsulas that jabbed into the waterway leading into the bay. Brick buildings created from the intermixing of earth pony's practical and unicorn's elegance rested on steeps hills. As one near the bay the ground leveled out and the houses started to loss some of their appeal. However, the harbor drew one attention away from the slums. Leaving from and coming into the harbor at a steady rate, sea going vessel from all over the world entered the bay for whatever reasons their master's desire. Off in the distance dense, white columns of smoke emitted from unknown source, fitting well with the background.

Hovering over the vibrant city- about a quarter of mile high- a city on top of gray clouds dominated the sky. Easily the size of Cloudsdale, if not bigger, a thin mist poured off it sides, quickly evaporating before reaching the ground. The structures resemble that of any pegasus city expect that the clouds had color to them. There wasn't a speck of white to be seen. The cloud factory, which is similar to that in Cloudsdale, stood out in its counter, clouds lazily floating away from its smokestack while a liquid rainbow poured over the cloud's edge and into the ocean.

Competing with the harbor for liveliness, the skies above buzzed with life. Pegasi of all colors flew to and from the earthy city below. Some of them haul wagon or cart about while others just flew for flying sake. Sharing the skies with the pegasi, flocks of hot air balloons and blimps sailed through the air. Several of the blimps had a small group of pegasi flying around them in a protective manner but for the most part the airships flew solo. At certain part of the cloud city the blimps or balloons pushed through the clouds to the buildings above.

"Cool," said Dash.

"Indeed," stated Cryptic who was standing by Big Mac. "I didn't know a city like this even existed."

"That Saint Cloverdale for you," said Silver, putting his monocle on to get a better look. "Leave it to Equestria's Gem of the West Coast to show off." After several more seconds of admiring the sight, Silver said, "Alright then,"- turning to the company- "we can't visit the city by standing here all day. All in favor of seeing her up close say aye."

Everyone expect the farmer let out a hearty "Aye!" Eyes locked onto the buildings the muscles in Big Mac's chest tighten up. In front of him, in its full glory, a true city waited for him to enter. And for some reason his stomach were doing somersaults. By no mean did the farmer easily give in to nervousness but just the size of the city made him meek.

Somehow reading his mind, Rainbow Dash got beside the farmer to nudge him with an elbow. "Kind of big for a country colt," she said in a tensing manner. "Think you can handle it."

"Eeyup," he said confidently, even though he felt the exact opposite.

It must have shown on his face for Dash said, "Don't worry. Stick with me and we'll own the city by tonight." Glancing to Ravine, she gave him a smug smile. "However, I think some of us may need a babysitter, just in case."

Snorting, the mountain pony rolled his eyes. "I know how to behave. Despite my looks Mother taught me how to act in public."

"I certainly hope so," Cryptic stated bitterly. "We wouldn't have the time to bail you out from the iron pen."

Before Ravine could response with a witty remark, Knot said, "Think we could get a place with running water and soap?" Sniffing herself and the surrounding area, she said, "I'm not the one to complain but we're starting to smell a little ripe."

"Yes, yes," said Silver. "All this planning is good and all but let leave the planning for later. I would like to get into town before the noon sun." With that said he turned around and briskly marched forward. Quick to follow his led the company walked toward the city.

_How can so many ponies live in one place? _ thought the farmer. Traveling down one of numerous paved streets, he felt so small. Not in the sense of size but of individuality. A sea of ponies and wagons shared the streets and sidewalks with him while a huge flock of pegasi flew overhead. More now then ever he was self-conscience of his size. Each step he took he feared of stepping on someone.

Loud noises continuously assaulted his ear drums. Smells of every sort- both good and back- invaded his nostrils. His eyes tried to take everything in, but there was just too much in his line of sight. Ponies from ever tribe, occupation, and class intermingle with one another. Carts lined the sidewalks, competing with the stores for customers. At an intersection a pony wearing a police uniform directed traffic. At that same intersection a ragged jazz band played the blues, drawing cash from those delighted by their music. Several ponies riding skateboards zoom on by bring sharp remarks from pedestrians and praises from Dash. Much more then this flooded his mind, but it was just too much for the farmer to take in.

"This is honestly your first time in a city?" asked Dash. She hasn't been expecting the overwhelm expression from the farmer. Dumbly, Big Mac nodded his head. Without the power of speech he felt much like the country simpleton that some city folks thought he was. Leaning closer to him, Dash whispered, "There nothing to worry about. The city is just like our home only on a much bigger scale. Just be careful who you trust. Beside," – gesture behind them with her head- "you're not the only one who's overwhelm."

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw what she meant. Neon sat on the wagon her behind planted in place as she gawk at the sights around her. Staying close to the wagon, Ravine looked extremely uncomfortable, occasionally glancing about as if a trap was closing in. To the farmer's surprise no one paid Ravine much mind. He would have thought that an armed pony in a place like this would gain attention.

"How is it that you're so calm?" he asked Dash.

Shrugging, she said, "I'm just amazing at keeping my nerve. That and the fact I lived in Cloudsdale for a good chunk of my life."

Nodding, the farmer looked to Silver. Not surprisingly, the merchant stroll along as if in a familiar setting. "Silver," he shouted a little too loudly. Tilling his head his way, Silver raised an eyebrow. Quieter this time, he said, "Where are we heading?"

"To the first hotel I can find," he replied. "No sense in selling anything when we don't know where the local hubs are." Anticipating a puzzled expression, he added, "Despite what you see we're currently on a side street. There will be far more ponies once I figure out where the popular spots in town are." Though Big Mac doubted the merchant's words, he knew that his limited experiences weren't a good bias to go on.

"Need some help looking for a hotel," asked the farmer, looking for anything slightly familiar to focus on.

"Sure, just be careful not to run anypony over."

Jasper's Haunting was what they found. Two stories tall, the white, wooden building stuck out among the brick structures. Windows covered by green shutters lined the second floor while a single large window with a black lined square pattern decorating it faced the street on the first floor. A single, green door opened to the world invited all in. Out back in the alleyway a nice size lot was used by customers to park their wagons and carts. After Silver talked to the pony at the counter and arrange for four rooms to be occupied. Big Mac, with caution for the alleyway was narrow, parked the wagon in the lot.

The small lobby served as a place of gathering. Several tables, on top a carpeted floor, were stationed near the large window. A long table flanking the window held a buffet of breakfast food. Though the company already ate, all of them took a single treat from it. Getting his hooves on an orange and knife, the farmer walked over to the table that the company gathered around.

Taking a seat between Dash and Cryptic, he preceded to peel the orange with the knife. "Hope none of you plan on settling down," said Silver around a mouthful of fruit salad. "Every last one of you will get a day off to play tourist but right now we got work to do." Swallowing the bite, he grabbed his hat, took it off, and peered into it. "Speaking of work, I do believe I have a promise to keep."

With a "Here we are," Silver reached into the hat. His entire leg went in, suggesting that the wagon wasn't the only enchanted item in the merchant possession. Once he grabbed what he wanted he pulled his leg out and tossed a nice size bag to Neon. The bag landed with a thud. The mare stopped the consumption of cereal and milk to stare at it."

"What is it," she asked, eying it curiously.

"Open it and find out," said Silver as he reached into the hat once more.

Leaning over her bowl of cereal, she took the bag in her mouth and placed it beside the bowl. She then grabbed the cord that sealed the bag shut and jerked it open. Her eyes widen as she mentally started to count the golden coins. "Four hundred and forty-eight bits," said Silver. Tossing another bag to the farmer, he said, "Considering that I'm paying for food and board that is a nice pay day."

"Good grief," said Ravine when he looked at his earnings, "Where do you keep it all?"

Handing out the last bag, Silver said, "Family secret. My ancestor's spirits would haunt me to my death bed if I was to tell." To prove his point he looked to the ceiling and waved his hat in the air while shouting, "Hear that old man. No need to worry about your precise dentures." Either out of the randomness or ridiculousness of the joke everyone burst out into laughter.

Unfortunately for Dash, she was drinking milk at the time when she tried to laugh. The basic fluid traveled up her nasal cavity, through the nostrils, and sprinted onto the table. "Eww," said Dash as her nostrils burned. The laughter broke out into hysteria. Neon topple over in her seat which only caused them to laugh all the harder. Some of the company pounded hooves into the table while others held their sides tightly. Out of all of them Big Mac barely managed to keep his laughter as quiet chuckles.

Cheeks burning red hot, Dash tried to wipe the milk from her muzzle with a fore leg. "It's not that funny," she muttered. Taking pity on the mare, the farmer put his peel but whole orange down and went over to the buffet table to grab napkins. Giving them to Dash, the grateful mare said, "Thanks." before wiping the milk off. Big Mac helped out by cleaning the table.

Several minutes pass before the company could compose themselves. Back on her chair Neon gave Dash an apologetic grin. Coughing into his hoof, the professor said, "Sorry about the crude behavior. That was inappropriate of me." Not too far behind everyone else gave their apologies.

"But you got to admit," Silver said with a chuckle, "the timing was good."

"Yeah," said Dash with a ghost of a smile, "it was."

"Okay then," said Silver. All traces of good cheer turned stone cold serious. "Time to divvy out the chores of the day. However, since we are in a large city I don't want nopony wandering around alone. So here are the teams and their job." Glancing to the bronze unicorn, he said, "Knot and Ravine will do the grocery shopping." Like a skill magician he flicked a hoof and a piece of paper appeared in it. "Most if not all of the items should be found within the city."

Handing the paper to Knot, the bronze unicorn scanned it over. "Bricks and mortar," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For Dash's stunt," explained Silver. "With your magic and Ravine's brawn the two of you should easily bring them here. Just make sure that before you leave that I give you the grocery money."

"Cryptic, Neon," he said as he looked to the professor. "I have yet to set up transportation to cross the Pacific. The two of you will go to the harbor and to the city above to compare the costs and advantages of a ship to a blimp and vice versa." Before Cryptic could spoke the merchant put a hoof up. "I know, can't perform one of those cloud walking spells. Don't worry. Last time I been here the local unicorns are willing to do that for you as long you pay a small fee to ride the blimp. If the prices stayed the same it should be about four bits each. Pay the fee out of your own pockets and I'll rebate for the difference."

Since Dash and Big Mac sat beside each other he stared them both down with one eye. "Dash, you will go to a secluded spot out in the nearby country and practice your tricks. Big Macintosh will accompany you to make sure you return in one piece."

The farmer glance to the rainbow mane pegasus, catching a glimpse of a small, giddy smile directed at him. He knew it formed because she would soon be flying but he like seeing that smile. It suited her well.

"As for me and Asaze," proclaimed Silver. Breaking eye contact, the farmer and the mare turned to look at the merchant. "We will be exploring the city, searching for the hot spots of activity. Until I can find a suitable place to sell my wares, the wagon will stay here. With that said, does anypony have any questions?" Neon raised a hoof. "Yes, Miss Neon."

"Before I leave," she said while putting the hoof down, "can I put my money in a safe place?" The rest of the company was quick to ask the same thing.

"Of course, all of you are welcome to," said Silver with a smile. "Who want to put their money in the wagon?" Everypony hooves went up at that question. "Let finished our snake first and then we can head out." Ten minutes later the company hid their earnings away in their saddles bags- they had yet to bring them inside. Once the wagon closed shut the company split up to do their appointed chore.

* * *

Miracle or disaster, whatever it may be, Dash does not want to fly. "Come on Big Mac," pleaded the pegasus as they walked down a street. "All I want to do is explore the city for an hour. I had been practicing the stunts for a couple of months now, unstopped. One measly hour isn't going to harm my performance."

"Sorry Rainbow," said the farmer with a shake of his head, "you heard Silver." Sighing, the pegasus looked to the clouds above them. One would think that with a massive, cloud formation over the city it would be plunge into shadows. Instead, the sun bathed the city with its brilliant light. However, this strange phenomenon did not capture the pegasus's interest.

Though Big Mac and Apple Jack was their own pony, they shared enough traits to be linked together as family. Being one of the cowfilly's best friends Dash easily spotted the traits out. Currently, a healthy work ethic combined with inbreed stubbornness stood out. The sooner she could admire while the later annoyed her to no end. Together they make an irritating team.

"All I'm asking is one hour," pleaded Dash, "Just to get a feel if nothing else. I promise that I'll work twice as hard once we're out in the country." Silence was all of an answer the farmer needed to give. "Fine," said the mare with a huff, "be like that. Not like I need someone to babysit me." That brought the farmer to a halt.

The pony directly behind Big Mac crashed into his hind end. Shouting a quick curse at him, the pony rushed around him. Dash also came to a stop, but the pony behind her managed to swerve to the right. Soon enough the traffic direct itself around the two as if they were large rocks in a river. With a stern frown the farmer stared at the pegasus's smug smile. "You wouldn't dare," he said, voice tight.

"I don't know," said Dash. Stretching her wings out, she flapped them a few times as if entertaining the thought of flying off. "Being the rash pony I am something extremely cool looking might cause me to rush off. Of course, I'll try to stay at a reasonable speed for you to keep up with me." Glancing to the skies, she added, "If I happen to get lost all I need to do is go up into the air and fly around a little. You on the other hoof..."

"Alright," said Big Mac with a defeated sigh, "I get the point. We can explore the city a little." The smirk on her face infuriated the farmer but he kept his cool. "But only for an hour and we _are _staying on the ground." Thankfully, the smirk weakened a little.

"Fair enough," she said as she spun around one hundred-eighty degrees. "As I said before I could easily get around by flying. However, I think I saw a place a little ways back selling maps. Let save some time and buy one."

Dash rushed off, forcing Big Mac to go into a canter to keep her in sight. With a shook his head the farmer knew this was a bad idea. At less, that what his conscience told him. Yet, he was as curious as the mare about the city and he doubted she was kidding about practicing twice as hard when they were done. Beside, she still needed to keep her side of the bet. He can't wait to see the look on Dash's face when the grease spewed out of her mouth.

* * *

Twilight: Hope you guys enjoy the story. Sorry it took so long but is here now. Now if you excuse me I am going to go help William. *Go outside and walk up behind William. He shouting to someone up on a second story building.* How any luck getting her down?

William: No. That blasted horse convince Daisy that she could teach her how to break the rules of gravity. She may be called an Angel in our universe but flying isn't one of her powers. So far all I been able to do... Daisy! No!

Twilight: I got her. *Using her magic, she caught the girl while she was falling. She set her on the ground gently.*

Daisy: *Pouting* Hey! Why did you stop me?

Twilight: *Ignored her* I got to inform Pinkie Pie that she can't just teach any body to break whatever rules that govern us. *To the readers* Any way, please do us a favor and review. Creative criticism, flames, and comments are welcome.


End file.
